


Him & Her

by random_to_the_core



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, Criminal AU, Criminal!Marinette, Drama, F/M, Hell lotta LadyNoir, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Love, Marichat, Plot Twists, Police, Police!Adrien, Romance, SO MUCH ROMANCE AAA, Slight Ladrien, Too much fluff, adrienette - Freeform, bad boy/ good boy, bad girl, chat noir - Freeform, criminal, heavy kissing, just read and you're going down the road of fluff and hell, miraculous - Freeform, okay a LOT of voilence, some voilence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_to_the_core/pseuds/random_to_the_core
Summary: "Her fault was that she was a criminal, and my crime was that I fell in love with her."Adrien, a cop, is assigned to catch the most fearsome criminal of Paris, Ladybug.It's not easy to catch someone who doesn't go easy when it comes to their identity. And if it's the game of hide and seek with masks and costumes what it takes to get close to her, Adrien is not backing up on the opportunity.He'll just have to make sure he doesn't grow too close.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 162





	1. Encounters & Commitments

** _"_ ** _Love is unimaginable. It just stupefies you to indescribable levels. It's a wonderful feeling. I didn't know that at first, but now I do. And I feel no shame in admitting, that I fell in love with Ladybug, and the woman behind the mask of Ladybug. At least, I'm lucky that I experienced it in my life._ _ **"** _

** _-Adrien Agreste._ **

** _____________________________ **

_ **November, the 13th.** _

_**Report: **_"_This is Nadia Chamack reporting live. Terror strikes in the streets of Paris again as a mysterious figure appears and robs a jewellery shop on gun-point, injuring one of the civilians on the way._

_ **Witness: ** _ _"I saw the whole scene unfold in front of me. A slender figure dressed in black and red, no doubt a woman. Holding a gun in her hand, she forced everyone in the shop to fill her bag without alarming anyone. She shot one guy on the leg and disappeared."_

_The investigators confirm that this was, without a doubt, Ladybug. Further investigation continues, but still, the authorities fail to know her whereabouts."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Leave me alone!_

_Let me go, please! What did I do that you've kidnapped me for?"_

_"Nothing, Ma chérie. You're only fault is that you are too beautiful to resist."_

_"Stay away from me! Don't touch me!....NO!-"_

"Boring." Marinette interrupted between the movie, standing up in front of the television screen which silhouetted her curvy figure as she stretched, receiving a glare from her Ombre-haired best friend. Alya threw the remote at Marinette, who caught it and smirked.

Both the lasses were having a movie night, watching a movie suggested by Alya, which Marinette didn't find quite interesting, as always.

"So what? At least it's a good one." Alya replied, pouting, "And you never like any of the movies I suggest, anyway."

"Hey, it's not that. It's just...I don't like it when they show the girls so weak and miserable. Why should a boy always be the villain? Can't they just.... I don't know, swipe the characters or somethin'? Try something new? Something _different?_" Marinette asked as something sparked in her eyes. Alya was used to this glint of mystery in her best friend's eyes. Marinette flicked her dark hair, the locks shining a hue of blue in the light as she posed heroically, and Alya rolled her hazel eyes behind the thick-framed glasses.

"Not everyone has the same choice as you, M." Alya replied with a blank expression, picking up the remote from the ground and returning to her movie. Marinette smirked.

_You're right. Not everyone chooses to be a criminal._

Ever since she was a teenager, Marinette saw many cases about women abuse. Yet none showed a way to solve this problem. She saw live examples of girls being dumped by boys and then crying their eyes out, or others being abused and not standing up for themselves. The scenes flashed pass her eyes and they all made her cringe as to why women would feel so weak, when they could be the most powerful and controlling beings. That was why she was of a different view. It was when she became the Paris' most wanted criminal, that she realized she could use this power to change the views of the others. No one needs a man to rely upon, guys should _fear _women.

Women like her. Women like Ladybug.

The most powerful, stealthiest, _feared _criminal of Paris. The police always tried, but failed in catching her. _She_ played with the hearts of men, showed them who the _real_ badass was. She robbed them and always left her sign, a ladybug charm, on the crime scene. Some even got their asses kicked for hurting other women. She was mysterious; no one ever was able to figure out why she helped other women if she was a dark villain. It was also said that she worked under some even bigger power. But that too, was a mystery like all the other rumors about her.

Marinette smirked again to herself, when suddenly her phone buzzed. She picked it up, along with her keys as she started heading out.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? The story isn't over yet!" Alya called, her mouth stuffed with popcorn, and Marinette laughed, shaking her head. "No, Alya. The story isn't over..." She said as she headed out of her house, half taking out the ladybug mask from her bag.

"...It has only just begun"

______________________________

"I don't know, Mr. Agreste. That _Scarlet Witch_ is your case and I want her behind bars! The whole Paris is terrorized because of her. She robbed two houses and injured 5 innocent civilians this week. What is your progress on this case?"

Adrien groaned internally, but sat straight as he answered "Sir, this was handed to me just ten days ago. Officer Lahiffe and I are working on it and planning something. We need time, but I guarantee that Ladybug will be caught soon."

"Huh! As if you two officers can do what even the biggest agencies couldn't. But we can't just sit back, can we?" Officer Damocles retorted as his aged forehead wrinkled in agitation.

_Way to encourage us, sir_. _Trust Chief Damocles for astounding encouragements. _The blond thought to himself with bitter sarcasm.

"It's not impossible," Adrien smirked to himself, his sharp and confident green eyes staring straight in his senior's direction in a way most people thought was intimidating, "We _have _caught many secret spies and criminals, Ladybug is just like them. I'm sure we can get her behind bars if you let us work on this case. We just need some time."

Officer Damocles frowned, but thought about it for a while, finally agreeing.

"You may proceed, you will be given access to everything required. And remember," He leaned on the chair as the old furniture creak under the old man's weight, eyeing Adrien "You have given me your word. If you succeed, no matter _when, _you will get a promotion as decided earlier"

Adrien's face brightened. That would be the moment he was waiting for. The moment he'd be promoted for all of his hard work and achievements. He _had _to catch that Ladybug, along with the gang she was uncertainly working for. The world would see when he'd become the best case solver. He finally gave a nod of confirmation and determination as his silky and brightly blond locks bobbed.

"Yes, Sir!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicolas Lahiffe and Adrien Agreste were walking down the street at night, both free from their duty. Nino was munching on chips and had asked Adrien to stay quiet so he could think over the challenge he had given to their senior officer. To say he was shocked at first, would've been an understatement. His amber eyes were still bulging out over the fact that _Dude how in the world can we get ladybug and find her boss? That's impossible! _And was now staring at nothing in particular and mumbling to himself. Adrien, on the other hand, holding a can of coke, was lost in his own train of thoughts. They sure had gotten themselves into a big deal, but Adrien kept telling himself that everything was going to be fine. That no good Ladybug had terrorized the whole city and he couldn't just let her get away with it. He was going to play along with her to find out who she was, and then inform the headquarters. After all, that _was_ how he worked. Disguises and good acts were his main instruments to play along with mobsters to capture them.

He hadn't seen her face before, but knew because of various blur pictures on the internet and news that she wore a red suit and a red mask. Sometimes a black suit and the same red mask.   
But the problem was that she never had a proper plan or appropriate reason to appear. Like the mystery she was, it was hard to get to her. But she had links with other great criminals, and getting their location was like getting a golden ticket for Adrien. He _had _to find her, but how-

"CRASH!"

Nino and Adrien spun around at the sound of something falling followed by a barely audible cry, and immediately started running towards the commotion.  
Adrien reached a dark alley and quickly hid behind a hefty metal pole, motioning for Nino to follow suit. They crouched down and listened carefully. It was a good thing that they weren't wearing any police garments or badges and could easily move out of the place unnoticed.   
Adrien heard some punches and groans, followed by the voice of a woman. A low, seductive but powerful voice.

"Now, tell me wear the black ring is and we both go our ways, pretending like this never happened." She somewhat sang and the man, that Adrien assumed was pressed hard on the ground, groaned again and replied "I don't know, really!"

She hummed "If you wanted to do it the hard way, you should've just said so."

Adrien heard him cry with pain, and quickly motioned to Nino for a plan. Nino told him to keep watching for how many of them are there and if its suitable to jump in and save the civilian.  
Adrien peaked from behind, and saw a red suited young woman, no doubt Ladybug, on top of the man, squeezing his arm. Her face was not visible, but he could imagine her smirking.

"It's easy, Kim. Just tell me wear the ring is hidden, and you walk out _alive_"

They were both alone, so if Adrien and Nino jumped up to save him they could do it easily.

"Nino, we need to take her down and handcuff her if we can." Adrien whispered.

"...WHAT?!" Nino whisper-shouted.

Adrien motion to the shocked Nino to go from the back and distract them so he could jump on Ladybug and catch her. Nino nodded understandably when suddenly his eyes landed on something- or someone- behind Adrien and he paled.

Adrien, not sure of what happened, turned around to see what was the cause to his friend's bewilderment, and his heart stopped for a second.

Ladybug stood stiff in front of them, arms crossed. She was breathing hard and her sapphire eyes were glowing by the dim light coming from the street. The man she called as Kim nowhere to be seen.

_"Who are you?"_

Shit.

Nino decided to switch to plan-B. Act like some normal guys hiding for fun and move out. But Adrien's mind was still stuck on _'catch the bug' ._

"W-we uh-"

"GET HER!"

Adrien grabbed her wrist, spinning it around on her back and catching her by surprise. She spun around and tried to punch him, but Adrien dodged her attack. He wrapped his muscular arms tightly around her waist and tried to pin her to the wall when she kicked his leg, making him stumble. She grabbed him by his arm and pushed him to the wall, her knee on his abdomen. Adrien groaned as he felt pain shoot through his body, their movements so quick that even Nino was unable to comprehend what happened in front of him. Adrien opened his eyes and found ladybug's face right in front of his, staring into his eyes with a steely gaze and panting slightly. He stilled, not being able to take his eyes away from her fiery blue ones. She had a little cold sweat on her forehead and her face glowed with the dim light coming from the street. She was panting just as hard as him, her strong gaze never moving.

She was beautiful.

Adrien shook his head a little, trying to shake off all thoughts. That was probably how she lured men into her traps. But he could've sworn he heard her breath falter a little when he first looked up at her. She quickly changed her expression back to normal. But her confidence didn't waver.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Well... This was tough steel they were dealing with.

That was where Nino jumped in. "We're- we're cool, No harm. We were just passing by. " He shrugged and Adrien would've laughed at his acting skills if they weren't in such a serious situation.

"We heard someone was in trouble and wanted to help." Adrien replied, careful with every word he spoke and her head swiped in his direction, her alarmed body tone relaxing a little after setting her eyes on him. She sighed and released him, and Adrien finally sucked in some fresh air. She eyed them both, and then said, "Well, quit trying to be heroes. I don't want you interfering in my business again. Seems like you've never faced the wrath of a _Dame en rouge_." She smirked and Adrien scoffed in annoyance, which she clearly noticed but chose to ignore. 

Adrien came to one conclusion after encountering the criminal, that she was exceptionally annoying. Sure, hot and beautiful like he'd expected for a graceful criminal, but a major thorn in the side if she needed to be. 

"Why were you hurting that guy?"

"None of your business. Now get lost before I give you a lesson you remember"

How dare she! Adrien was so angry that he gritted his teeth, clenching his fist as he was about to shout at her for talking like that to a police officer. But Nino thought better and grabbed his arm, yanking him away.  
"Okay, ma'am!"

She watched them as they went away. Adrien stayed quiet, and when they reached a safe distance, he exploded.  
"MA'AM? YOU CALL HER MA'AM? SHE'S SUCH A-"

"Adrien, I think you might not know but she's _Ladybug. _She could've done anything. Remember the news about how she took down four officers? We need to think with our _brains_."

"Yes, but she- she-" Adrien raised his hand and pointed angrily towards the direction they came from, spluttering to come up with a word for her, but sighed in defeat and chose to stay quite. Now he wanted more than ever to catch this criminal and give her a good taste of what it feels like behind bars. She deserved to get arrested, and fast. And it was Adrien's duty to make sure that happened.

"Our duty is finished, I think we should head home now."

Adrien hummed and Nino said good bye, walking away. Adrien stayed right there, smirking faintly as an idea started forming in his head.

She thinks she can hide behind the mask and do whatever she pleases?

_Well, two can play at that game._


	2. Heartaches & Pasts

** _November the 18th._ **

** _Report: _ ** _"That pesky bug is too sneaky. I'm telling you, estimating her age just by her figure, I don't think she can move one finger on her own yet alone rob banks. She is working under someone."_

_"And who do you think is that, Monsieur?"_

_"I-I cannot make assumptions, Miss. It can be dangerous. We'll just have to wait and see."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was raining on the peaceful streets of Paris that night. The Parisians still walking, driving, chatting around, busily engulfed in their own lives, not minding the natural water-drops falling from the sky and drenching them. Some having umbrellas which saved them from the commotion of the naughty sky. It didn't seem as if anything terrifying had happened...yet. And the officer who currently stood in the crime bureau was more than relieved with that.

Adrien was standing in front of the window. Looking at the people who walked around, all looking like blurry figures as the rain drops tapped on his office's window, as if continuously asking for permission to get in. He sighed and looked down.

Suddenly he heard the T.V turning on and he spun around, finding his best friend Nino, now seated on the small couch in front of him. "Don't think too much Adrien."

Said young man laughed, and sat down next to his friend on a chair. "Really? I'm sorry to say, mister, but you're solving this case too."

Nino stayed quiet, not even smiling. Then he spoke, not removing his eyes from the screen, "You know I'm not talking about the case."

Adrien's smile disappeared in a flash, his eyes furrowing as he looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know me too well, huh?" He kind of murmured, and this time Nino turned towards him. "You need to get over her, dude. She didn't deserve you in the first place and you need to know that."

Adrien didn't want to talk about it, but it seemed as if this was just the perfect time to let it all go. Adrien had starting dating a woman two months ago. Being best friends since college made their conversations all the more interesting and Adrien was happy with her. While the woman expressed her love for him again and again, Adrien still didn't have any romantic feelings towards her, but was dating her nonetheless. Partly because everyone was telling him to find someone as he was 24 now, and because he was feeling a certain loneliness, and a great deficiency of love in his life.

Not falling in love with her wasn't a problem, he was a type of man who could deal with it still. But the fact that she left him when she found someone else was heart-breaking. Not only did he feel useless, He lost a great friend on that rainy night of the breakup.

"I never 'loved' her Nino, I...don't know why. The only reason I'm sad is that I lost a great friend."

"She was only using you, so I don't think you can call her a friend." Nino replied "And besides, I'm sure you'll find a great person in your life" Nino said and Adrien shook his head, "Not for a long time now, no. And you're the one to talk when you yourself are not dating anyone." Nino laughed, smacking his best friend on the remark, "Don't worry about me, I've got my eyes set for an amazing girl." Adrien's smile widened. "Who's the lucky gi-"

Upon hearing Ladybug's name on T.V, both the officers turned their heads towards the screen.

"Huh! These dumb people." Nino said when he saw today's report. "All they know is how to bark on tv and risk their Goddamn lives. Even when they know that the criminals are up-to-date on the news more than we are."

Adrien stood up and walked towards the window again, not wanting to listen to the T.V anymore, when he heard his friend call from behind. "Dude, what the heck? You have to see this!"

"What is it?"

"Some Black-masked man robbed a place today, claiming to be Chat Noir. Like, is this into fashion now? Competing on who is the best criminal? Do you think he also works for the same gang as Ladybug? Fuck... don't tell me we have to catch both now."

Adrien smirked, "I don't know about him, but I'll just stick to catching Ladybug. I'm sure getting him won't be that hard."

~

_"Adrien, it can be dangerous."_

_"The money will be in safe hands, Officer Damocles. And this stays between us. You just need to pave the path for me and make sure no one knows until the right time."_

_"But it's risky."_

_Adrien sighed. He didn't quite have a purpose in his life other than his job now, so screw it._

_"And I'm ready to risk it."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette walked down the street, Umbrella in hand. Wearing a skin-tight leather suit with a black jacket, and boots that clanked on the floor as she walked, Marinette kept one hand in her bag, carefully glancing around. When she made sure that there was not a single soul on the deserted street, Marinette entered the third building connected to two others. One was a bar, one an antique shop and the other was an abandoned store. Marinette entered the Antique shop and smiled at the shopkeeper, and the old sweet lady smiled back at her.

"You know why I'm here, ol' lady. Beat it."

Said woman shook her head slowly and pointed to her face "How can I help you?"

"Oh, C'mon Tikki! Do I really have to do this every time? You know me already and I don't know why we have to follow this shitty rule every time we enter the darn place."

Tikki gave her an unimpressed look and she sighed, taking out her mask "_Where can I find a pet shop?"_

The old woman beamed "Access granted!" "Of course. Since there _is_ no pet shop around here but you already know that." Marinette mumbled, rolling her eyes at the stupid code.

Tikki removed a blue pot, and the entrance opened. Marinette walked down the steps quietly and placed her mask on before entering the cursed place, aka Hawkmoth's liar.

When she entered the basement, she was greeted by fellow criminals.

"Yo! How's it going, bug?"

"Not much, just robbed two banks."

"Damn!"

Ladybug crossed the hall and sat down in front of the bartender, asking for a bottle of water. "Are you sure?" The bartender smirked "All the victories you've made Hawkmoth happy with deserve a beer to celebrate."

"Nah! I'm good." Hell no, She never drank beer and never was gonna take a sip from it. Taking the bottle from the table, ladybug gulped it down, anxious as to why that Bastard boss of hers had called her now. She wasn't the type of criminal who hung out in this creepy place all the time, no. she only appeared when she was called. Simple and professional.

Turning her head towards the T.V, expecting her wanted poster on the screens like there always was, Ladybug suddenly started choking and coughing on the bottle she just drank from.

** _Report: _ ** _"This is Nadia Chamack and I'm currently in front of the bank of Paris which has just been robbed by some other criminal who openly claimed his name as Chat Noir and disappeared. People are saying he looks more dangerous than Ladybug. This is a really shocking news which has caused stirs on the media. Is this Chat Noir a part of the gang that is terrorizing Paris? Or is he just someone else? Moreover, does he work with Ladybug? Is he also going to remain a mystery or will the government take action against all of this? Stay with-"_

Ladybug didn't hear the rest as her head started spinning with different thoughts. Was this the reason her boss called him? Who was this Chat Noir? How dare they think he was dangerous than _the ladybug?_

"Oh wow, he's tryna steal your place, bug. Just like how you stole my heart." Someone whispered in her ear and Ladybug turned around to see Evillustrator sitting next to her. She chose to roll her eyes, pushing the red head away as he frowned. She had other problems to deal with, not this wimp who was always trying to flirt with her. "First, no one can steal my place. Second, I don't steal hearts. I pierce them with merciless bullets."

Evillustrator bowed his head down, smirking. Shaking his head, he scooted close to her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. "You are hard to get, Ladybug. That's what I like the most about you."

Disgusted by his words and the lust he held in his gaze for her, Ladybug punched him hard on the face as he let out a loud yelp and fell down. Everyone gathered around them as Ladybug took out her gun and loaded it, holding it in front of his face as he laid down, facing her with a serious expression. Everyone was shouting and cheering around them. Some scolding the red head for messing with her, others ecstatic about watching the drama unfold.

Suddenly the big door opened and Hawkmoth's assistant, as some called her Catalyst, appeared in front of them. The noise dropped down, followed by a pin-drop silence as Catalyst cleared her throat. "Hawkmoth would like to meet you, Ladybug." And saying this she disappeared into the dark hall. As everyone quietly and nervously shuffled back to their places, Ladybug sighed and looked back at Evillustrator "Don't mess with me again."

Ladybug shot the gun on the ground beside him and stiffly walked towards her hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hawkmoth sat in front of ladybug, his assistant standing beside him as ladybug stared at both of them, careful as to what questions or missions he was going to bombard on her.

"Who is this Chat Noir?"

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. Sure, she was always nervous around that one butterfly of a being, but she never showed it, or at least tried not to show it whenever she had the chance. However, before she could reply to the obvious question she didn't have the answer to, her boss interrupted,

"That must be the question going on in your mind, hm?"

Ladybug opened her mouth, but closed it again, her words dying in her throat at his hard stare. Not trusting her vocals, she chose to nod her head once. After a long awkward silence followed, she decided to open up more and just be over with the whole reason. "Does this guy work for you?"

Hawkmoth looked down at his chair, running his finger along the carved frame of the arm of the wooden seat as he smirked, his ever known evil grin that would set her heart racing because it gave off a clear indication that he meant no good. Not that he ever did, though. It simply meant something directly off the cliff.

"Unfortunately, No." His voice broke the silence. "No matter how much I wish he worked for me, he doesn't. Not yet." Hawkmoth stood up and came in front of Ladybug, who backed one step. "What do you want, then? Just get to the point."

"Ladybug, I want your mission to be over just as much as you do. If I talk about your benefit then you need to listen carefully." Ladybug paused, and nodded her head slowly.

"Good. Now as I was saying, Chat Noir is new here. His sudden appearance is suspicious, and since every criminal is looking for the same thing as we are, we need to stay careful. I want that black ring at any cost, and if this cat has the same motive as me," He place his finger under her chin and roughly pulled her head up, earning a small whine from her, "You do what you have to do. Make him join us, or wipe him out of our way for good."

_'The Cataclysm'_ was Paris' most prized jewel. A black ring with five bright green rubies imbedded in it in a shape of a paw. It was believed that the ring held powerful ancient magic, and if one knew how to use it, they could easily destroy a whole place with the mere snap of their fingers. Hawkmoth wanted to get it, along with all the evil forces around Paris, as ladybug had heard, but it was kept safe and away from the world as its power was really dangerous. The news had spread not long ago that it had gone missing from the original place and thus all the criminals came into action. As was her mission, Ladybug was supposed to find it, and eventually beat down anyone who had the same aim as hers.

Ladybug felt anger coarse through her veins as Hawkmoth walked back to his chair. She closed her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white. Every time he made her do this, she felt angry at being used. The only man in the world Ladybug could not hurt, no matter _how _much she wanted to, was the super villain who was currently sitting in front of her. Everything had a price in this cruel world. And if she wanted her loved ones to stay safe, she had to do what he told her.

It had been two years, two years since she started working for that devil, obeying his every command. The consequences of not following his orders that he showed to her were so terrifying that she wasn't able to sleep once without having nightmares. But then, he was the only one who helped her in taking revenge from those who killed her mother. She killed them all herself, but now paid the price by ruining her life.

"Oh, and one more thing." Hawkmoth said as he looked up at her. "He seems pretty good at this job, and it won't be a surprise if he gets his hands on the ring first. In that case, I'd like you to bring him to me and see if he likes a deal."

"What if he doesn't come? Not everyone has a weakness you can use, Hawkmoth."

Something flashed in Hawkmoth's eyes, and Ladybug instantly regretted her slip up. "_Everyone_ has a weakness, Ladybug. Don't you have one too?" He turned around, picking up his small remote from the table as he pressed the button, and Ladybug watched with sheer mortification as a screen appeared in front of her, displaying every bit of information of her friends, family and herself. Their pictures appearing one by one, details following. Ladybug started breathing heavily as her face paled.

"W-where did you get all of this?"

"Did you know," He continued, completely ignoring her question. "...that your friend Alya, is afraid of fire?"

"I asked you something! Where did you get all of this?!"

"And that your father cannot see a single scratch on his sweet little daughter? Especially after the death of his beloved wife. Heart breaking..."

Ladybug stumbled two steps back, her eyes brimming with tears as the worst scenarios started playing inside her head. Her hands shook with fear at the thought of losing anyone who meant so much in her life.

"And Sabine Cheng- ah. What a loss... I don't think we need to get onto her." Ladybug's eyes widened as saucers as the sweet, smiling picture of her mother came up. Her legs gave away and she fell down, her hands ruffling her hair "Stop it...stop it, STOP!"

It was her shriek, followed by the complete silence in the hall, except for her small sobs which echoed in the room for a few minutes. Hawkmoth let her, sitting and waiting for her to get up. When she lifted her head, he sighed "I want Chat Noir to join my gang, so that I don't have to lose someone who is so talented in figuring things out."

"W-what do you mean?"

"He knows where the ring is. One of my assistant informed me that the word is going around that Chat Noir knows its whereabouts and is set out to get it. Find out if it's true or not. If it is, I want you to get him to join us before it's too late. And I know you can do this job well. Do I make myself clear, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"_

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

"Good. You can leave now. The sooner you get him, the better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sat in her room, leaving her lamp on which illuminated a yellow, warm glow. Sighing for the umpteenth time, she looked up at the shelf next to the arm chair she was sitting in. Her eyes trained on the Dark-Blue covered book. She picked it up, tracing the golden name of her mother on its cover with her index finger. Her mother was an amazing writer, and had written many books. One of which she gave to her daughter one day, telling her to keep it with herself and always keep reading the last page until she understood it. The next day was when the accident with her mother happened.

Marinette knew what was written, but didn't know why her mother told her to read it again and again. If it meant a message, then she was certainly not getting it. But she had learned every single alphabet by heart, nonetheless. Every word was carved inside her chest, and she believed if anyone would know what her mother meant, would have enough wisdom to understand her mother's magic of words which combined into a wonderful ocean of stories.

She opened the book, tears slowly forming in her eyes as she read the last page again.

~

_The world sees you as a carefree person, when I know that you're more than that. You care for little things, and search for bigger possibilities. Every day, in the hustle of work that is a routine you need to follow, you try and look around in your free time, to see, something, anything that is unusual. That gives you the sign from the universe that there is always something new waiting for you to discover it._

_People see a shell, excited to pick it up and keep it in their collection, yet none see the precious pearl that lies within the heart. Life is full of things you can barely imagine, and every second that passes is a message that you need to find the answer to. Your heart is a deep ocean, in which you have to discover a specie called 'satisfaction'._

_So when a rain drop falls on your face, smile, because the universe decided to send that one drop out of millions to go and kiss you. When the leaves rustle, laugh, because they whispered a secret message only meant for your ears. In the morning, at the break of dawn, say hi to the sun who searched the whole Earth and finally found you, ever more luminous at your sight. Don't let yourself revolve around the world, let the world revolve itself around you._

~

A tear fell down on the page, absorbing into it, along with the thousands of dried tears that fell on the same page every time she read it. Marinette closed the book, sniffing and wiping her tears away. What had she gotten herself into? Where did that sweet Marinette go? She had no answers, but knew one thing, that she was lost. Lost like a _butterfly _in a garden of thorny bushes.

She glanced down one last time at the title of the book, scoffing. Funny, how the name of the book didn't match anything related to her...

_"LUCKY CHARM_

_By Sabine Cheng"_


	3. The Black Cat & the Ladybug

**_November, the 2_**_**5th**_.

** _Report: _ ** _"Ladybug has been quiet for a while, and Chat Noir has sprung into action. One of the officers have gone missing, and the authorities have declared Chat Noir responsible. His signs are being discovered at every street and people are terrified."_

_"What are we going to do? Isn't anyone going to take action against all of this?"_

_"We can only pray that someone does."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We can't do this."

"We can, Nino. We just need some time... _and_ some clues, if we're lucky."

Nino crossed his arms and rested his back on the chair, eyebrows furrowed "And that's problem number one; we don't know where to start from." Adrien couldn't just tell Nino about his plan yet. He had intended to, but telling something so secret in the middle of a restaurant was not a really good idea. If only his friend had decided a little quieter place, he would have made it easier for him than see him so confused over the whole situation. "That Chat Noir is-" Nino paused as the waiter came and placed there orders in front of them, smiling and walking away. "That Chat Noir is the only person on everyone's mind, and Ladybug is nowhere to be found. I mean, just great! He just had to appear now of all times, and now the bug has probably backed off in fear." Nino said and Adrien winced a little. "First off, as much as I know, Ladybug fears _no one_. Second, maybe she is planning something bigger, and we have to stay _very_ careful in the wake of the situation. As for the other criminal... we'll, discuss that later, okay?"

They started eating, all the while throwing different plans and rejecting them. As they walked out of the restaurant, Nino said "Okay, so... Until there is some clue we find regarding her, we can start guessing who she might be?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can draw her face, say, try to draw _without_ the mask, and see if we can get something?"

"But how, Nino? We would need proper details of her features." Nino shrugged "I don't know. You're the one who saw her face from only a few inches, you'd know better. If your fight with her was of any benefi- hey, are you blushing?"

"I'm not! I just ate a lot. And I didn't see her face properly, so just skip that idea." Adrien mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face. It was embarrassing, but not so much that he would turn red! He hated that arrogant girl. "I was trying to handcuff her, not stare at her face! The only thing I noticed were... her blue eyes..." He said thoughtfully, stoking his chin. "Let's just head back to office, shall we?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nino sat in front of Adrien as he fiddled with his fingers somewhat nervously. Nino stared at him, eyes wide with horror as his friend revealed the whole truth about the incidents of the past week, making him promise not to yell or shriek. Nino stared into space, trying to sink in the fact that his friend has been the new criminal the whole time, even if it was all an act, it was a lot to take in for the poor guy.

"You, are Chat Noir." Adrien nodded, and Nino place his hand over his mouth, swearing under his breath. "And how did you come this far?"

"Officer Damocles helped me in every way."

Nino nodded, understanding. "So that officer that had gone missing..."

"-Is actually on a vacation." The blonde shrugged.

"And all the money that has been stolen-"

"Also an act."

"Do you think it will work?" He asked curiously and Adrien smirked, "Nino, come on! You know it always works for me. I've been under many disguises and this one wont be a problem either."

"I just hope that's true."

Adrien nodded reassuringly, patting his baffled friend on the back. To be honest, even Adrien had no idea what he was doing. But then, he never was a person who placed that much thoughts when he had a specific aim in his mind. He was stubborn, and currently the only aim he _had_ in mind was to get Ladybug. He just decided to move along with his actions, something he always did, and call him lucky but it worked for him just fine every time.

"So, here's the plan..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The night was clear, bright stars shining in the sky like glitter sparkling on a dark velvet cloth. There were no dark clouds, no rain. Everything was bright and clear and the full moon shone on the city of Paris, making it all the more beautiful. It made a perfectly romantic atmosphere, as a few couples walked down the streets, hands intertwined, talking about nothing and everything. Ladybug eyed them, scoffing. She was of the thought that couples were always cheesy. Maybe it was because of being a criminal, or maybe, as a small part of her heart believed, that she missed the feeling of love. But perhaps being loved was not in her destiny. She had chosen this dark path herself, and it prevented her from many pleasures she could've enjoyed as a normal girl, with a normal life. But then the cold, harsh, and dead part of herself said that no men could be trusted, and that she didn't have to rely upon such lame thoughts.

Ladybug climbed down the roof she was sitting on, walking down a narrow, dark street to remove her mask and go back home, making sure no one saw her before she trans-

"How's it going?"

Ladybug stilled, the hand that was about to reach up contracted as she growled at the familiar voice.

"Didn't I tell you to stop messing with me? You need another beat down, creep?" She replied to the figure standing in front of her, resting his back on the wall.

"What did I say last time, Ladybug?" He chuckled lowly, finally turning towards her. He was wearing a hood covering half of his face as she could only see his smirk. "I like girls who are hard to get. But, you see, the way you dealt with me was not quite the way to get rid of me."

Infuriated, and the previously present frustration getting the best of her, Ladybug moved towards him with long steps, stopping when she was a few steps away from him as he motioned for her to do so. Two other men appeared behind him. He stood straight, shoulders broad with pride as he felt he had brought a very good backup this time in case she exploded, and Ladybug laughed at Evillustrator. Hands on her lower back as she eyed him, she said "You think I'll be afraid of your chipmunks? Shame..."

The two men stepped forward, so tall that they hovered over her petite figure like shadows of two buildings, but she remained steady. "If you wanted revenge, you should've fought me alone, you creep. Not that I can't beat your servants, just wanted to let that dusty brain of yours to know." She spat as she dodged one of the hits of the men who had started fighting. Evillustrator stood there with a frown. "I am here to seek revenge, and to restore my lost dignity so that everyone knows that no one can mess with _me._ Not even Ladybug. If I want something... I GET IT!" Saying this he ran forward, joining the two fighters. All three of them attacked her at once, and Ladybug dodged another punch and kicked the other guy with all her might. As he shrank back, she kicked him on the chin, and punched Evillustrator on the stomach. As the poor guy fell down, clutching his stomach to resist the shooting pain, Ladybug slide down from under the third one, jumping from the back and hitting him under the ear- as she had learned- and the guy fell down, unconscious.

"I told you not to come near me. All your efforts are useless." She said, eyeing the criminal, as he stood up slowly, the scowl not leaving his face. "Not this time, Bug." He said as Ladybug felt the presence of someone behind her. She quickly spun around and found five more hooded men standing in front of her. She huffed with frustration, raising her hands up to show she was tired of all of this. "I know your potential, Ladybug. But I am known for good plans, myself." Saying this he motioned to them and Ladybug kept fighting them until she grew tired. She knew how to fight, but she was sneaky in her work and never wanted to fight a whole army. This no good Evillustrator was making her waste her energy on nothing. Just as she grew a little tired of the fuss, she decided to sneak out of the scene. But turned out that there was no way out. Her body started to ache, and she felt herself weaken when she started cursing herself for missing her meal and not eating anything the whole day.

Two men held her by her limp arms as she tried to struggle, but felt dizzy with tiredness, panting heavily. Evillustrator came up to her and pulled her chin up. She maintained the furious look, shooting daggers at him. "So much for your flirting, you dumb ass. You don't even know how to win someone's heart."

"I am not here to win your heart anymore. I'm here to show you what I'm actually capable of." Ladybug didn't want to pay any attention to his speech, instead, she started looking around for a way to escape. Suddenly she caught a shadow run behind the red-haired villain. She shook her head, thinking she was probably confused as Evillustrator leaned close to her and she backed a little, training her eyes on him again. "Back off, bastard."

"You know, I was thinking of a small, sweet revenge... What do you suggest?"

"What do you mean?"

The villain rubbed his chin, pretending to think. A small, sinister smile tugged on his lips as he took out his phone, recording her as she scowled at him, tugging to get away from the grasp of the _four_ men trying to keep her on her knees, because apparently two weren't enough and _whoa, he really had thought all of this out._

"Here, my friends, is Ladybug. And _I_ have held her down for making fun of me in front of all of you. Pretty cool, I must say myself." He said as he circled her and she started shaking with anger at his stupid actions. "Let. Me. Go." She said under her breath, her voice shaking.

He held his phone up as he leaned down again, "And I'm pretty sure I'll be the one to steal her _first_ kiss, before her _first_ boyfriend gets it." He said mockingly and everyone laughed. Ladybug turned red, turning her face away. She always regretted telling the gang members the stupid truth. So what if she never kissed anyone? She never fell in love! And she wasn't one to just kiss anyone for fun. He leaned closer, much to her discomfort, and suddenly she pictured the scene of the movie she watched with Alya last week. Disgust boiled inside her. Bringing her leg out, she kicked him, and he cried as his phone fell down, breaking into pieces. Ladybug snorted. "Some good phone that was. Which brand?" she said tauntingly and Evillustrator exploded like an angry volcano, his blood boiling as he groaned in frustration. He brought his hand up to her face and just as he grabbed her jaw, he heard a crashing sound behind him. They all turned around, only to find out that a trashcan had fallen down. Still, it was strange for it to fall down when no one was around but them.

"Must be a cat." He mumbled.

"You're right." A masculine voice said from the other side and everyone, including Ladybug, turned their heads towards a tall figure standing on the other side. "It_ is _a_ Chat_." 

He stepped in front, revealing his whole leather-clad body, his baton held behind his back and two obvious cat ears on his head. Ladybug squinted, trying to see clearly. He had blond hair and green eyes, eyes which glinted even more sharply with the black mask surrounding them. He smirked, and it was different than any other smirk she had seen on a criminal's face. It was more innocent, dare she say... it was _cute_. She shook her head a little as he stepped forward, and she saw a look of fear flash on Evillustrator's face. "C-Chat Noir?"

Ladybug took this chance and kicked the astonished man on her right, releasing her arm from his grasp as she pushed the others back in a swift motion, jumping in front and wrapping her arm strongly around Evillustrator's neck. She glanced towards Chat Noir, trying to study him. She heard him gasp, it was a small one, but it boosted her confidence as she smirked at him, telling him through looks that if he had any wrong intentions he wasn't going to get them. Meanwhile, the others ran towards both and they started fighting, taking them down one by one. As Ladybug released Evillustrator and he ran away, she heard a grunt from behind. She spun around, eyes wide as she saw what had happened. The last person fell down as Chat Noir stood in front of him, his baton held up. He had hit that guy. He had _saved_ her.

"Okay Mister what's the big deal?" She said, placing her hand on her hip. "You come out of nowhere and start fighting like you rule this place."

He chuckled, shaking his head as his wild, un-tamed hair bobbed from side to side, "A: I saw a damsel in distress and decided to help. B; Yes I rule this place now. And C; there is something called 'thank you' since I saved you." Ladybug opened her mouth to throw back a sassy comment, but closed it again. He had saved her after all, no matter how much she didn't want to accept the fact that she was saved by a _man_. 

_Ugh, cliche_. 

She bowed her head down, rubbing her arm as she whispered "Thank you..."

To say he was taken aback by the sudden change in her attitude would've been an understatement. He had never believed that she would actually be so sophisticated. He only pointed that out in a mocking way, but the softness on her features reflected that she was saying it from her heart. So the only words that could come out of his mouth were,

"Y-You're welcome."

"If you hadn't helped me, my reputation would've crumbled to dust because of that creep."

"Yeah, tell me about it! Such a bastard."

And they stood there, shuffling awkwardly and stealing glancing as he said "S-so...I should get going-"

"No, wait!" She suddenly said and Chat stopped. Looking back, he found Ladybug searching for words. She was hesitating to say it. Would it be too sudden to call him to talk? Ladybug had to find some way to get to know him, so she could find out about the news of the _Cataclysm_. And on the other hand, Adrien was fighting to find a way to get to know her, so it would get easier to find out about her and the secret gang she was working for. She shook her head, as if shrugging off the inner chaos, and simply said, "Meet me at the Eiffel tower if you can. Tomorrow 12am." Saying this she went away, disappearing into the dark.

She knew that someone like him wouldn't even want to meet her, but she could try her luck.

As Chat Noir returned back to his home, he threw his mask away. Lying down on the bed, Adrien pondered over her words. She wanted to meet him again, but something about her way told him she wasn't willing to do so. All his life, if there was anything useful he learned, was reading people's mind through their expressions. Well, not that he was willing to meet her too. He was just doing his job.

Adrien didn't even realize that a smile was gracing his lips as the thought about her thanking him appeared in his mind. Oh boy, Nino would be _pumped _if he came to know that a criminal thanked Adrien. Criminals were harsh. They were all mean, selfish and shallow. No matter how much he pitied them, they still acted like wild, illiterate animals, no matter men or women. But she... held a feeling that was different. As from what he had heard from the other red-head (When he was eavesdropping on their conversation from the very beginning), he analyzed that Ladybug was the most respected and graceful one of them all. The fact that she didn't fight until she was attacked, how she wanted to stay away from playboys and that she never even kissed anyone yet alone date them, It was all different from the qualities of a bad personality. The anger and hate he held for her since the first time he saw her slowly changed into confusion and curiosity. He wanted to discover her mysterious character. And decided to talk to her more and create an environment friendly enough to get close to her. After all, it was his mission.

He was going to become friends with a criminal.


	4. Deals & Agreements

** _November, the 27th._ **

**_Report:_** _"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. This is Nadia Chamack, and we're standing in front of the Mayor's house where he has personally called an important and, as our sources say, 'secret' meeting regarding the arrest of majority of criminals roaming around the city of Paris. The Mayor closes contact with all media, saying 'They have found a lead to their arrest' and 'They will make Paris peaceful again'. Stay with us for more..."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Adrien adjusted the collar of his cat-suit. Humming to himself, he picked up his favorite fragrance from the table and applied a generous amount; not less, not much. A quick ruffling of hair to make sure his blonde bangs were wild and untamed, and making sure his mask was perfectly secured on his face without a fault, Adrien- or Chat Noir- smiled at his reflection.

"Adrien, it's not a date. And you are meeting a criminal."

His confident smile was replaced with a frown. Adrien turned to Nino, who was giving him an un-amused look while slumping in Adrien's favorite chair. Getting the blonde's attention he continued, "You don't meet a _criminal_ wearing _perfume_, dude. That's indirect seduction." When Adrien spluttered, Nino sat back with a smile, satisfied with the reaction. Adrien raised a finger, "First, I don't have to walk up to her like a mess if we are making a serious agreement. Second, I'm pretty sure she isn't a kind to be attracted to guys. In _any_ way."

Nino smiled at him, but then said "Are you sure you won't mess this up?"

Chat Noir seemed thoughtful, rehearsing everything that he was about to present to Ladybug. How was it about to go? He didn't know. Looking at himself in the mirror again, he sighed. "I don't know, Nino."

"Hey," Nino said, leaning forward. When Adrien glanced towards his best friend, he slowly said, "Be careful."

Adrien nodded, tight-lipped. "I will."

___________________________________

Twelve at midnight seemed like the perfect time to meet a criminal.

Considering that due to frequent crimes in the city, everyone was told to stay at homes after nine. The darkness of the night was perfect for the criminals who wanted to strike stealthily. And so no one was allowed outside. Which meant you could not walk around unless you were, either a police officer who had permission, or a criminal who didn't need one.

Spotting Ladybug was easy; she was the only figure standing near the famous Parisian monument. Chat Noir took a deep breath, and moved towards the red clad villain. He kept his walk casual, moving around and inspecting the area as if it had been a while coming out in an open space. Ladybug turned around. Their eyes met. And for some strange reason Chat Noir forgot to breathe for a second. Ladybug appeared just as stunned as him, but recovered faster than him and said, "I thought you wouldn't come. Guess you aren't a scaredy-cat after all." Ladybug smirked, and after a while, Chat Noir matched it.

_This was going to be fun._

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ladybug said as she slowly walked up to him "Being sneaky _is_ kinda your thing, isn't it?" She stood right in front of him. "But look, we both are standing right below the Eiffel Tower. Yay."

"How could I _not_ come? One of Paris' most amazing criminals call me, who am I to reject?"

"Oh, shush. I've been told you're better." Ladybug whispered teasingly. Chat Noir opened his mouth, but closed it again. Before he could say anything, Ladybug asked him to follow her. He silently did so, and when they reached a more secret area, Ladybug turned to him, and he finally found his words, "Who gave you _that_ info, Ladybug?" he asked, trying not to sound excited.

"Curious, aren't we? I'd tell you, but then that would blow the whole thing, wouldn't it?" Chat frowned, "What does that mean?" 

Now he was starting to grow annoyed.

Ladybug turned serious, her eyes steely again. And Chat, after many years, felt small under someone's gaze. "You ask too many questions. Listen, I also know that you work alone, and have pretty much gained access _and_ fame across the city."

"Does that mean you _don't_ work alone? You work for someone?"

"No questions. Now, you know that there are two biggest gangs here in this city, the first I don't give a shit about, and the second who wants me to make this deal with you. All of them are after the same thing; _the Cataclysm_. The black ring that only _you_ have come to know about. How? I don't know. Because it's not like I've been trying to find it for two. Freaking. Years."

Chat Noir smirked to himself.

"Now that they all know that you've found what they all have been looking for, you are their center of attention." Ladybug groaned and face-palmed when Chat Noir flexed at her last line, wriggling his eyebrows at her. It appeared to her that this was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

"I'm not after the Cataclysm."

Ladybug looked up at him with wide eyes, as if she heard him wrong. "...What?"

"I'm not after the Cataclysm." He said simply. "I know where it is, but I don't want is as _desperately_ as the 'two gangs' you are talking about." Chat air-quoted, "One of which I assume you... work for?" Chat asked and Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "I know what you want to ask me," He continued, "And if I know where it is, doesn't mean I want to grab it. If that were true I would've taken it by now." 

"But I want it!" She said, and Chat Noir slightly flinched at the outburst.

"Look... My point is..." She trailed off and Chat looked at her expectantly to continue, "ugh, this is really... I- _We_, want the Cataclysm. You know where it is and everyone will be after you. I want you to..."

"...To?"

"Ugh, to _help_ me find it."

"What's the magic word?" He drawled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"

"Uh-uh-uh."

Ladybug let out what was between a groan and a sigh, "Please."

Chat smiled with satisfaction. It appeared that Ladybug was more desperate to get her hands on the black ring than he thought. This was fine by him, since...

"I have one condition." Chat stated.

Ladybug looked bewildered. Placing her hands on her hips she said, "Shoot."

"I want to be a part of the gang you're working for."

"What?"

"You said everyone is after me, didn't you? Well they wouldn't be if I start working with you...._r gang. _Your gang. So what do you say?"

Ladybug was practically screaming with joy in her head. Not only did Chat Noir agree on finding her the thing she wanted, he even asked to become a part of Hawkmoth's slavery. Two shots in a row!

"You find me the black ring; I make you a part of Hawkmoth's gang." Chat Noir perked up at the name of her boss. He tried to hide his excitement as Ladybug extended her hand, "Deal?"

Chat Noir gladly took it in his. "Deal."

Ladybug had never felt so lucky. What Chat Noir thought as his part of the deal was actually a golden ticket of freedom for Marinette. What she didn't know was that Chat Noir was thinking exactly the same.

They stood there, still shaking hands and looking at each other when Ladybug broke the trance both didn't know they had created. Chat Noir awkwardly looked around and then said, "So... Is this the part where you give me your number?"

Ladybug blinked at him.

"Your phone number. How else am I supposed to contact you, my lady?" Ladybug scrunched up her face at the nickname.

"You can only dream, _Mr.Noir_. I am not giving you my number. However, you can keep this." She reached for his hand and placed a small device in it, closing his hand over it and placing hers on top securely, and Adrien tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart, probably due to the reason that _a criminal was holding his hand. And oh, how soft her hands were._ "You press the button and we meet in this same place at this time."

"I'll be darned. You came prepared."

She smirked, "One should be prepared for every possible outcome, Mr.Noir. I even brought my gun with me." She winked and started walking away.

"Was that a sort of threat, My Lady?" He called.

"Maybe?"

And with that she walked into the dark. Chat Noir couldn't just stand there. Curiosity got the better of him and he sneakily followed behind her, planning to find her home or wherever she was going, only to discover that she was not in the alley she walked in. He sighed dejectedly, and turned around...

To find her standing right in front of him.

Chat Noir released an unmanly shriek as he jumped back, placing his hand on his chest. "_Ladybug!"_ He wheezed. And Ladybug smirked at him.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, kitty. So don't try instead."

And then she disappeared again, leaving Chat Noir too shook to go after her again.

___________________________________________

"Nawww....."

"Yep."

Nino placed both of his hands over his mouth, trying his best to cover his squeal, considering that would be very childish. "So let me get this straight. You've hit the bull's-eye, discovered the name of her boss _and_ have a device that _takes_ you to her?"

"Well, actually it's kind of a device that alerts her I want to meet, or the other way around. Pretty clever for her not to give me a number. I'm disappointed," Adrien finally turned to him from his computer, "But its progress."

_"Duuuuuuuuude."_

Adrien laughed, and stood up from his chair, which released a creaking sound at the action. He walked up to the board where he had pinned all the proofs and possible theories. The board was old, and the paint was coming off from different edges. Apparently no one considered buying new furniture or resources in the crime bureau, unless one made a request for it. And Adrien, unlike other officers, didn't bother to think of things other than the case assigned to him, hence his office was pretty old. But it looked classy, and as Nino said, it 'created a mood' to work with dedication.

Adrien picked up a sticky note, wrote down Hawkmoth's name, and placed it on top of one of Ladybug's blur pictures. Then he connected the name with the pictures. Picking up another note, he wrote _'The Other Gang?' _andpasted it on the other corner. Then he stared.

_Connection, connection, connection..._

Nino came and stood right behind him, stroking his chin and looking at the board thoughtfully. "What might be the connection between the two gangs?" Adrien murmured, more to himself.

"Yeah..."

"I need to get the name of the other gang as well."

"Uh-huh. Man, this board is really old..."

Adrien squinted at the red-clad woman's picture. "I wonder if Ladybug knows their name..."

"Hm..."

An idea crossed Adrien's mind, his eyes glinted, and he smacked his fist onto the table in determination.

"I'm gonna find out if she knows. Until the next time we meet."

Nino nodded. "Yeah... Also, this board is really old."

Adrien deadpanned. He was about to throw back a comment about concentration, when suddenly a junior officer burst through the door, completely out of breath.

"Chie-h... Chief Damocles..." He pointed to his back, "...Is calling you both...Sir."

Adrien and Nino shared similar expressions of utter confusion.

They both stiffly walked towards the big doors of their senior's office, praying that whatever he had to present was a good news or a simple order, _not_ something worth a heart-attack. But it was very unlikely that Officer Damocles called someone and they walked out with a happy face. They entered, stood straight, and waited for the outburst.

_"Mr. AGRESTE!!"_

Adrien winced a little. "Yes, Sir!"

"Care to explain this nonsense!?" Mr. Damocles' whole face was red with rage as he slapped a bunch of papers on his table. "Weren't you keeping an eye out for any possible danger? Didn't you say you wanted to be given a last chance? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN WHEN YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR ITS SAFETY?!" Adrien could hear and realized that everyone had started gathering outside the office and were whispering. Yet he remained confused. "What... What happened sir?"

"What happened? _The Cataclysm has been stolen from the safe!_"

Adrien's eyes widened, and his brain momentarily stopped working.

____________________________________

"Not good not good Not. Good." Nino paced around the office as Adrien could only watch him, his expression worried and his mind wandering to every possible scenario. This was not a small matter. Not only was his job at stake, he now didn't have a lead to find out Ladybug's gang, _or_ her.

"It can't be Ladybug." Adrien said. "Just now, she was asking me to help her find it. She couldn't possibly find it out, plan to steal it and take it from a _safe_ in such a small span of time. It _can't_ be her." Can it?

"The question is, _who_ is it then?" Nino asked no one in particular. "Whoever it is, Adrien, You are in deep trouble for it. And unfortunately, so am I. So we need to find answers. And fast." Adrien nodded, "The only way I find right now, is to meet Ladybug again and search for answers. There is nothing else we can do until then." Nino nodded, and decided to leave for home, as it was already getting pretty late. "You coming?" He asked his best friend before finally leaving. Adrien shook his head, "No thanks, I'd be staying here for a while."

As Nino left, and Adrien was all alone in the office, the tiny table lamp the only source of light illuminating the room in a warm glow, Adrien ruffled his hair and slumped down in his seat. Casting a weary glance at the board, and looking at Ladybug's picture for longer than necessary, Adrien realized what appeared to be a funny thought; his only help at that time was none other than Ladybug. Who would either find him the answers, or become the cause of his failure. And to think, Ladybug was the last person Adrien thought he'd take help from.

Adrien closed his eyes. Break. He needed a small break.

He reached up and took out his favorite book. A book that surprisingly had all the answers to many of his questions, though metaphorically. He'd read it again and again, and every time discover a new meaning. Though today, the words couldn't get into his brain. He decided to close the book and trace the name of the author instead, until his eyes felt droopy and he fell asleep on the chair.

While the golden name of _Sabine Cheng_ on the book still shone in the dim light.


	5. Black Ring & White Pain

** _November, the 28th._ **

**_Report:_ ** _"We give you this breaking news that the nightmare everyone feared is now a reality. The powerful and most expensive jewel of Paris, France and the world, the ancient black ring called the Cataclysm has been stolen. The police and investigation departments silence the people raising voice against Ladybug, saying Ladybug did not have any hand in it. Meanwhile Parisians have started a protest for peace in front of Mayor Andre Bourgeois' Office..."_

** _Citizen_ ** _: "Where is the peace that was promised? Where are the police when you need them and how could they be so careless regarding a piece that could destroy the world if fallen in wrong hands? We want answers to our questions."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chicken!"

Marinette looked into what Alya had ordered. It was all vegetables, no chicken. "What?"

"You're a chicken." Alya said. Marinette tilted her head in confusion at her best friend, who simply continued to pick at her food, eyes on her meal. They were just plopped lazily on the couch eating ordered food, a movie called- ..._what was the name of the movie again?_\- playing in front of them as they celebrated what Alya liked to call 'Sister's Saturday', A day which meant spending free time with your best friend. Only that said 'Sister's Saturday' was being celebrated on a Sunday. Since something important came up at Alya's, and Marinette simply wasn't free. Nothing else seemed strange enough for Alya to pop such a statement, completely irrelevant to anything whatsoever. Marinette propped up, placed her box on the table, and looked at Alya. "What do you mean?"

"I've figured out why you didn't go on that date I set up for you yesterday." Alya said and Marinette kept staring, a sign for her best friend to continue, "You chickened out." Marinette blew a raspberry and Alya raised a finger "I'm absolutely correct, aren't I?"

"Um, No." Marinette plopped back on her big brown two-seater as Alya scoffed disbelievingly. She swung her feet on the top, lying up-side down as her feet dangled at the back of the couch. She picked up the controller from the side table and paused the movie, just as some weird guy who appeared to be some evil prince was about to attack a sparkly-dressed ice queen with his sword. _Ugh, men. What WAS the name of this movie? Forever?...Frost?_

"Then what?"

Marinette pointed towards the movie. "This."

"Frozen?" Alya asked, releasing a small fake laugh. So the movie was called Frozen. Close enough.

"No, Men. I don't trust men." And also, she had to meet Chat Noir to make a deal. And she had a hard time preparing for that. Ladybug doesn't have time for stupid dates! She was to meet the 'amazing' Cat criminal for an agreement that could save both her and her loved ones. Not that she could state that to her friend. Suddenly the words '_My_ _Lady'_ rang in her ears in _his_ voice, and Marinette shivered in disgust. She was pretty sure it was disgust.

"M, you didn't even meet him."

"Because I don't _know_ him."

"Mari-"

"Alya, _please_." Marinette said pleadingly. "Please just- just give me some time. I swear I'll find someone or go on any of your crazy dates- just give me some time... _Please._" Marinette wished that this lie would shut her friend up for enough time to find another excuse. And it did.

"Okay." Alya took a deep breath. Then she smiled slyly. "But just so you know, he was very cute."

Marinette matched her expression. "Why don't _you_ date him then?" Alya naughtily clicked her tongue "Actually, I'm already seeing someone." Marinette jumped, "Really?!"

Her friend laughed "Really."

The bluenette's face lit with excitement, but then morphed into one of suspicion. "Who is he? Is he good? Do I know him? Do I _need_ to know him?" Alya only laughed more and shook her head. "Marinette, calm down girl! I know how judge-y you can be but it's totally fine! He's super hot, sweet, considerate, and to top it all off," Alya fangirled a good few seconds _"He's a fucking cop!"_

Alya squealed, blushing madly like she was completely in love, and shook a very pale Marinette to death.

_'Oh sweet Lord...'_

______________________________

Nino had never seen Adrien _this_ much involved in any case given to him. Indeed, he had seen his best friend over the years while they worked together for their assignments as partners, or just individually. Adrien would completely dedicate his heart and soul to his work and work like there won't be a tomorrow. He had seen his friend work hard and achieve a post most of the officers couldn't get. How he reached this far was a mystery to everyone but a complete story of hard work to Nino. But _this_, the redness, worry and lack of sleep evident in his friend's eyes, different papers and pictures stacked over his table, three cups of coffee lying on the floor as his blonde friend furiously typed away on his computer, his always well-kept hair a mess, _this_ was a new sight.

"Adrien. Did you get _any_ sleep last night man?" At the mention of his name Adrien peaked from behind his office computer, and sighed "Yeah, I did. Two hours." He mumbled. Nino gaped, and after a few seconds of silence, moved to his table and slowly removed his cap and coat and placed them on the stand while eyeing the blonde. Adrien motioned for him to come forward, and Nino quickly did. He showed him his computer.

"Ladybug was no where around the crime scene. She didn't leave her Lucky Charm this time."

"Highly unusual."

"That's because she _wasn't_ the one who stole it. I've been searching about all the other criminals that might be a part of Hawkmoth's gang. Apparently no one is as brave as her to reveal any name; neither do they leave any marks on the places where they steal from. Only those who are really sure that no one can catch them do that. Do you know what that means?"

"...That maybe," Nino released a fake gasp, "Maybe _Chat Noir_ stole the Cataclysm!" He exclaimed, unamused. Adrien tsked with frustration.

"No! That means Ladybug might be some sort of leader in her gang! Though second to that Hawkmoth, if that even is a person's name. Do you know what that means?"

"That Ladybug had ordered someone from her party to steal the black ring?"

"No, silly! That means I have to trap her and, boom! Her whole gang is in my hands." Nino gave him a weird look. "Adrien. Did you even waste your time on the theft of Cataclysm or were you busy searching about Ladybug only?" Adrien's eyes slightly widened as the realization dawned on him. "Oh... Oh, yeah. I- I'll be asking Ladybug about it first." He shrugged carelessly. Nino only chose to shake his head at his friend.

_______________________________

Marinette was having a perfectly normal time with her father at his bakery the next day. Whenever she went there to meet him, he made her favorite macaroons after dinner and they both sat in the living room all the while talking, laughing and having a good time. She never missed any meetings with the only two people she cared about the most in the world; her father, and best friend Alya. When the news displayed the theft of the one and only Cataclysm and suddenly her phone buzzed, indicating that Chat Noir's device had been activated, adrenaline rushed through her veins and she stopped herself from jumping in her seat. Her face suddenly flushed with excitement and nervousness at the same time, and her father noticed it.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No papa. It's just that... something important came up. A-At the office. I really hate to leave so early but_"

Her father smiled and shook his head. "It's okay. You can go. Just take care."

She lied yet again, but she didn't have a choice. They all thought she worked at some place where there was a good pay and she wasn't needed all the time. Sounded fair enough to them. Before her father could further read her expression of guilt and regret, she dashed out of the house into the dark, and ran straight for her apartment.

_There better be some good news._

___________________________________________

The alley where they first met was the easiest-to-find area she could fix in the whole damn city for him. Granted, it was more secluded than others, but it wasn't _that_ confusing an address that Chat Noir couldn't find it on time. At least that was what she thought. He called her first, yet she reached earlier than him only to find that the stupid stray wasn't there. Ladybug looked around, scoffed, and then leaned against one of the walls, restlessly tapping her foot on the ground. She looked up at the sky and wondered why it was so dark that night. Was it about to rain?

Suddenly Ladybug felt a strange sense of someone watching her. She glanced towards the road outside, and was about to look back when someone grabbed her strongly from the waist and pulled her back into their chest before she could turn around. Ladybug's eyes widened in alarm and panic as, in one quick movement, they grabbed both her hands in one of their own and before she could raise her leg, their own leg swiftly pulled it back and, with a technique unknown to her, tangled her legs into each other, causing her to lose her balance and fall back on the figure limply. The hand around her waist tightened and she stiffened as she felt a breath on her neck. She couldn't move.

"You should be more alert than that, _My Lady._"

Ladybug stilled. "_Chat Noir?!"_ She hissed, and Chat chuckled as he let her go. She spun around so quickly that for a second he thought she was about to fall. "What do you think you're doing? That device is not for pulling pranks!"

"I was just testing your skills. Bugaboo, you need a lot a practice. But don't worry, I can teach you." He wriggled his eyebrows at her and Ladybug thought she was going to turn red with anger. "_Testing me?!_ You nearly gave me a heart attack, you sneaky cat!" This only caused for Chat Noir to laugh harder. When he managed to pull himself together, he said, "Hey, I'm not pulling pranks. I meant serious business. I must say you were pretty serious about that black ring, huh?"

Suddenly Ladybug remembered the news about the theft and she smiled lightly. So this mangy cat was useful after all. "So you _did_ steal it? I must say that was pretty fast." Chat Noir's smile broke. He started feeling a strange sense of dread at her words. "Nonononono. Wait." He raised his hand, "So _you_ didn't steal it either?" Now it was the turn for Ladybug's smile to fade away. She stared at him, stared hard for a good minute as they both realized what was happening.

"I thought you had it!"

"And I thought _you_ had it!"

Both of their eyes widened. _"Holy shit!"_ they exclaimed in unison.

It seemed like the whole situation, that was already too bizarre, had taken a completely new turn of event. They both _had_ to find the black ring_. Together_.

"Oh my God. Oh _God_." Ladybug paced around as Chat's eyes followed her. "If you didn't get it, if I didn't get it, then who did?" Chat Noir himself was very nervous. If Ladybug didn't know where it was, then there was no way he could get it back that easily. He had thought that when he'd catch Hawkmoth, he would easily take the ring from him. But now? They didn't even know who had it. And he feared that instead of a promotion, he was going to get kicked out.

"I have to get that ring at any cost." Ladybug said "Or else Hawkmoth is going to create hell."

"He is your boss?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug looked at him. And nodded.

_Oooookay._

"I can't believe _you_ are actually afraid of someone. You of all people." He raised his eyebrows at her and Ladybug stopped. "I'm not afraid of him. He-" Ladybug stopped and frowned, and so did Chat Noir at the lack of information. "He what?"

Ladybug took a deep breath. "You don't want to know, trust me." When Chat kept looking at her with big eyes, Ladybug's heart swelled for some reason. Suddenly, she wanted to let everything out to someone, to tell them everything that had been hidden inside for so long. She wanted to tell it to someone who would just listen and not care about her, but just give her an ear. And she didn't think someone like Chat could care after hearing her sad, miserable story. Which was better than telling her family, who would just be worried sick in return. She was about to spill, but then kept all those stupid thoughts inside. Who was she kidding?

Ladybug only decided to tell him one thing. "Look, before you join Hawkmoth, I want you to know. It's not easy to get away from him once he gets to you. My advice is to keep your weakness to yourself and not let it show. He might use it against you." Her mind screamed at her for telling him anything that could get her in trouble later, but she didn't want anyone else to be stuck with Hawkmoth like she was.

Chat Noir's eyes widened as Ladybug looked anywhere but at him. Even though she tried to keep much to herself, that small statement was enough for all the pieces in his mind to click together and form the conclusion. He knew many criminals. And he knew all their ways. And it wasn't hard for Adrien either to think that Ladybug was, after all, a human being who could have a family. A family that she loved...

A sudden feeling of protectiveness and rage took over Chat's mind and body as he thought about someone using such a strong and amazing woman, and his body twitched for her embrace. He quickly shook that thought aside, his face heating up a little at the mere thought. What was wrong with him?

_For now,_ he thought; _let's just stick to helping each other_.

"Who can possibly be so good enough to steal it?" Chat Noir asked and Ladybug, after thinking hard, snapped her fingers, "Plagg..." She looked back at Chat Noir with a new glint of hope in her eyes, "We've gotta find Plagg!"

"Who's Plagg?"

"Ugh, don't you know _anything_?" She asked and when he just shrugged, she muttered something about 'newbies' and 'nut job' and Chat managed to smile just a little at her cute reactions. Admittingly, he liked to tease her. He noticed that she was very expressive and gave a reaction to everything, something that he thought was quite odd but cute for a criminal.

However, when they both heard a faint cry in the quiet streets, so late at night, they both perked up. Before Chat Noir could consider anything, Ladybug ran forward and towards the sound. Chat Noir only silently followed like before. He was impressed by her skills as she sneaked across the streets without being caught by any cops, but stopped when Ladybug's hand came in front of him. She was crouched down as she peaked from one side into a narrow street where Chat could hear multiple voices, followed by the whimpering of a girl.

"What do you say?" One of the men asked in a deep voice.

"Let's take her with us." The other ordered.

"No! No, please_... Please..." _The girl was crying helplessly as three men cornered her. Her clothes were torn from several places and she was shaking so hard that they could see it even from the corner. Chat Noir heard Ladybug growl angrily. He himself was bursting with anger at their actions. Yet before he could even think of going to them, Ladybug had stepped out and had reached halfway through. She reached up and tapped one of the guys on his shoulder just before he could touch the girl again. The man turned around, and received a hard punch right across his face. He fell unconscious immediately. "Ladybug!" the other shouted as he stepped forward, raising his hand to hit her. Ladybug grabbed his hand and turned it around and as he screamed with pain, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his frame, pulling him to fall to the ground. "How DARE YOU!" She yelled as she jumped right back up and kicked his leg, which made a sickening _crack_ sound, and the guy screamed.

Meanwhile Chat Noir had reached the girl and was helping her calm down. He turned to help Ladybug, who ordered him to stay with the teenager. "I'll handle it!" She called as she pushed the third one away from her. Chat Noir turned back around to the girl, whose eyes were still wide. "Y-you're... I-is that...?"

"It's okay. We won't hurt you." 

Adrien was a cop. Helping people was his job. Why Ladybug was doing it, however, confused him. Wasn't she a criminal? Or were these guys her enemies? There couldn't possibly be any other reason for her to fight so selflessly.

Chat Noir heard Ladybug give a small cry of anger and frustration, and when he turned around, his eyes widened to see her growling at the third man while holding her wrist. The last man was skinny, and seeing he couldn't defend himself in any other way, had taken out a pocket knife. A knife that had a few drops of blood on it. A knife that had _her_ blood on it.

The sight gave him goose bumps, and Chat Noir realized that for all the blood in the world, his heart wasn't strong enough to see _hers_. He couldn't see her bleed. He couldn't see her _pained_.

All he saw was red. Without thinking, Chat ran forward, anger coursing through his whole body. Before Ladybug could hit her attacker, Chat Noir came in front and punched him _so hard_ that his jaw cracked. He stumbled at the contact, blinked, turned around, and ran away as fast as he could. Chat Noir panted as all the anger melted away.

To be replaced with worry.

He turned to where Ladybug was standing before but she wasn't there. She had reached the girl and was inspecting her while her right hand dangled freely. Ladybug didn't even bother that blood was trickling down her hand and on the ground continuously, and Chat winced. "Are you okay? Did they touch you? Feel free to tell. Do you need to see a doctor?"

"N-no I'm fine." The teenager backed away with fear. "Y-You're Ladybug." She said, more to herself.

Ladybug ignored that as her eyes softened, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No! I mean..." The poor girl searched for an answer, but Ladybug interrupted her wild train of thoughts "It's okay to be careful, but it isn't safe out here. How about I leave you near your block and you go home by yourself, okay?"

"Thanks but my block is near... I'll go. Thanks again, Ladybug." She looked up at her, and then at Chat Noir who was now standing right behind Ladybug with a blank expression. Then she scurried off. When she was away, Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir's hand, "Let's not stand here longer."

They turned into an alley while Chat Noir stared hard at the ground the whole time. "Those bastards." She muttered. Chat Noir finally looked up at Ladybug. His gaze was so hard and unreadable that Ladybug stilled for a second. "Chat, what hap-"

Chat grabbed her right arm lightly and inspected it. Her suit was torn and the cut was deep. The blood was still fresh. Chat Noir closed his eyes tightly "You're hurt." He gritted.

"It's nothing. I'm used to small cuts and scrapes."

"I should've helped you, not _listen_ to you. That was not very gentlemanly of me."

Ladybug placed her other hand on top of his, "Hey, Mr.Noir, you listened to me. That was very gentlemanly of you." She smiled, and Chat found out that this woman was even stronger than he thought, in and out. "Ladybug, why did you help her?" Ladybug stared at Chat like he was kidding. "Because she _needed_ help, Chat."

"But we're criminals-"

"I don't hold grudges against women. Innocent ones, that is."

"Then why men?"

"...It's none of your business."

"Even if the one that manipulates you _is_ a _man_?"

Ladybug stared at him. He stared back.

"Don't you dare say that again."

"Why?"

"Because it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she yelled.

"WHY WON'T YOU FREAKING TELL ME ANYTHING?!"

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MATTER-"

"IT DOES! YOU'RE HURT!_ AND IT HURTS ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!" _Ladybug closed her mouth at that, and Chat realized what just slipped out of his mouth. To say his own words had surprised him was an understatement_. What was he saying? Why did he even care? Why was his heart beating out of his chest? Why did his face suddenly feel so hot? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?_

If breathing was suddenly becoming hard for him, then his breath knocked out of his lungs as Ladybug stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Chat Noir stilled, the world stilled, his breath stilled, and nothing other than Ladybug's breathing chest against his seemed to move. Chat Noir gulped.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled against his suit, "I will tell you everything when the time comes. And thanks, for caring for me. That's really sweet of you."

"Yeah..." He managed to breathe out, "I'm... sorry too." He said as he hesitantly hugged her back.

Ladybug pulled back, and Chat Noir still held her arm as he searched her eyes. They were genuine, and they were this _beautiful_ blue that one could get lost in forever. Realizing his thoughts, he felt as if this wasn't okay, that thinking about her like that wasn't okay, that holding and caressing her hand wasn't okay, the _he_ wasn't okay. He was probably tired and thinking weird thoughts. Yet he cared, and he looked down at the cut on her arm again and took out his handkerchief to clean the wound as Ladybug started explaining a plan, "Plagg is the only person that can help us. He has a lot of info about many criminals, because he _trained_ most of them." Chat stopped and glanced at her as she smirked and nodded "The only problem is that he doesn't open up so easily. He is a big dope and likes to put dares and riddles and silly stuff like that a lot. Trust me when I tell you that he made me dance just to tell me where I could buy an R-67." She winced, and Chat Noir softened his touch on the wound. "So we meet again, go to Plagg, find out who could've stolen the black ring, or if he had stolen it himself," She mumbled the last part to herself, "And... I don't know, see what we can do then. Sounds good?" Chat had finished wrapping the cloth around her cut, "Yes, all good," He nodded. He squeezed her hand, and brought it up to his lips as he gently kissed her knuckles "_My Lady_."

Normally, Ladybug would've smacked whoever made such a gesture. Normally, she would've pulled her hand back, or, at worst; glared at the person. Ladybug _never_ would've gasped at the touch. Ladybug _never_ would've blushed a wonderful shade of pink. But she did. And the feeling of her heart swelling and suddenly making it difficult for her lungs to breathe and her brain to think was... _new_.

Chat Noir felt delighted. Why they both were feeling that way was new. And dangerous. The word that rang right next to 'new' was '_dangerous'_. And they both knew they had to leave right there and then.

"S-so," Chat cringed at his obvious stutter, "When do we meet again?"

"I'll inform you when I find out where he is. Until then... Bye."

"Oh. Bye?"

"Yeah."

"...yeah"

Ladybug was the first person to move away. She stiffly walked away, nervously tugging at the cloth wrapped around her arm. As soon as she disappeared, Chat's ears turned red. _Why did I have to be so cringey? I kissed her hand! A criminal's hand!_

He could only silently and awkwardly go home.


	6. Meetings & Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R-67 is a stupid name that I came up with for a gun. It doesn't exist...I think

** _December, the 2nd. 11:45am_ **

** _Report: _ ** _"How can they be so sure? If they are trying hard to find the Cataclysm, why didn't they protect it in the first place? That ring will cause no harm as long as no one uses it for a bad purpose. But why wouldn't one? If they didn't, they wouldn't have stolen it in the first place. This city is ruined."_

_"But the police say they are increasing security! They have even started investigations. What if they really do bring it to an end after all?"_

_"We cannot rely on anyone. Not the government, not the police. Who says **a cop can be trusted?**"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What did she say?" Nino asked Adrien, momentarily breaking his wild thoughts. Adrien only sighed in reply, and Nino groaned. "Dude, you've been sighing at every question I've been asking you. Why won't you tell me anything?"

Adrien rubbed a hand across his face and sighed again. "Nino, it's a bit complicated. I'll tell you everything all at once when I'll have all the answers." Nino stared for a few seconds at his friend, who had been acting quite strange lately. He chose to shake his head instead. "Whatever. But hey," Nino brought his laptop in front of Adrien, "While you were working on finding Ladybug, I did some investigation on the stolen ring's case. Thought it might lessen your burden. I've gathered the record of every person that had entered or exited the building in the last five days, and I have also called the guards that were assigned there for interrogation. Let's just hope we find some helpful clues."

"Thanks, Nino." Adrien nodded gratefully and Nino went back to sit on his chair, busily typing away on his laptop. Adrien started staring at the ceiling again, recalling the events of the night when they fought those gangsters, when Ladybug hugged him, when he kissed her knuckles, and when he realized that he had developed a _slight_ crush on the red-clad criminal. Don't get him wrong, he only admired her bravery and selflessness, and he always admired women with such traits. Which was perfectly okay because if he didn't focus on it too much, said slight crush would disappear after a while. He was a single _man_, for heaven's sake! He _could_ admire an amazing woman, right? A little?

Not to mention she was a really sweet person. And he had just discovered that she was somewhat blackmailed into performing vile crimes. Which meant she didn't have such a dark heart, and maybe she could somehow turn good and then he could-

Adrien shook his head. He was a cop. She was a criminal no matter what. He had to control his stupid thoughts and focus on his mission. He had to act like a mature man, not a crazy teenager. Adrien sighed again, not noticing Nino who was knitting his eyebrows in frustration.

_Don't forget, Adrien. _He chided himself; _She had even hurt innocent men in her past. She might be putting up an act._

But what if she wasn't? People change. He changed over the years too. And he still had to keep up the act of cool Chat Noir with her, which meant flirting and teasing was constant. If he could bring her to tell him everything after making her like him then that would make things even easier. He'd just have to ignore his stupid wild thoughts and make sure she starts liking and trusting him. That would be a wonderful idea! He _did_ make her blush (that didn't go unnoticed by him that night) at his gesture, after all. She blushed a wonderful, cute, _adorable_ shade of pink and he _swore_ he heard her gasp lightly...

Adrien sighed dreamily. Nino smacked his laptop shut and glared at his friend. "Dude, why don't you go outside and get some fresh air? You really seem to be lacking it in here."

"That's... actually a very good idea."

__________________________________________

What happened to her?

She shouldn't have been so frank with someone she barely knew. She shouldn't have hugged him or given him any wrong ideas in any way. She should've kept her distance. How could she even think she could trust someone like Chat Noir? He was a criminal too. God knows he could even be like Evillustrator.

Marinette gripped her phone tighter. She decided to stay distant from now on, just in case. Her phone rang, showing an unknown number. Unknown numbers were common for her. She knew the two numbers important to her, and didn't have any other relative or friend anyway. She always had to change her phone and numbers, and so she never saved contacts.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"I'd like to let you know," The man's familiar voice said from the other side, "I canceled my trip to heaven for your stupid request. I need payment."

_Yeah sure, everything illegal is your heaven_. Marinette laughed. "Well then it's a good thing I stopped you from all the trouble, Plagg. Heaven doesn't accept clowns"

"Shoot your problem, bug."

"We have to meet. It's important. Can't explain it on the phone." She could imagine him raising his eyebrow as the phone went silent for a while. "_Are they closing the pet shop?" _He asked in their code language. (Is it something other than Hawkmoth?)

_"Yes, they are out of money. Need financial help." _(Yes, and I'm out of ideas. We need to talk somewhere private.)

Plagg groaned. "You better bring me something good this time, bug."

"I'll bring quiche, okay? _We can meet the owners of the pet shop." _(Meet in front of the main hideout.) Marinette realized she had to take Chat Noir with her and she groaned. Maybe if she didn't tell him and went by herself then he wouldn't know? She was about to say bye and hang up when she found herself saying instead, "Um, Plagg? I'll be bringing someone with me. A friend."

"Yeah sure," He replied carelessly, "All the more to annoy my head off. I'll send you the time." He hung up. Marinette glared at her phone, but then sighed with exhaustion. She shouldn't have even bothered to invite Chat Noir. He would just be an annoyance. And a distraction.

She didn't have time to think. She'd invite him nonetheless. He was helping her in finding the ring after all. And it had been a while since she saw Plagg humiliate a newbie. _That_ would be very fun to watch. And so she pressed the buzzer that rung Chat Noir's device. She hoped the cat wouldn't mind coming out in the daytime.

_______________________

Adrien stood outside the building, taking in the lovely weather. It was really chilly, and it seemed that the weather was not going to be so merciful this year. The Sun hid behind the clouds, making the sky look dull. Adrien's device rang. He quickly took it out, eyeing it as if it was broken. _Is she really calling me at this time? _Thinking it could be important, he quickly ran inside his office, bursting through the door and startling his friend. "Is everything alright?" Nino asked as Adrien hurriedly searched for his car keys "No- um... yes. I'll explain later, gotta go." He dashed out as Nino looked at him suspiciously.

Adrien took his own car to prevent suspicion. He drove near to their meeting place and glanced at it in the daylight. The place was quiet, despite being near somewhere from the Eiffel Tower. Now this was going to be tricky. He picked up the mask from the back, put it on, and went into the quiet street. He found Ladybug already waiting for him. She wasn't wearing her normal red costume. Instead, she wore a black leather jacket, skin tight blue jeans, and a red headband, which contasted with her mask. It seemed that she hadn't bothered changing from her casual clothes and had just worn the mask inorder to not raise any suspicion on the way. Just like him. It made him wonder what she looked like behind the mask, and what advantage it would give him for arresting her if he knew what she looked like.

"My lady," He said as he walked towards her and she glanced his way. Her eyes sparkled under the mask in the morning, and he saw that she didn't have oceans blues, but sparkling blue-bells. "Mr. Noir" She replied plainly.

_Be cool and composed. Act like a cool guy. Be Chat Noir._ Adrien repeated in his mind as he reach for her hand and brought it to his lips, bowing lightly as he kissed her hand again. _Ugh, the things he 'unwillingly' had to do to stay in character!_

This time, Ladybug pulled her hand back, pushing him away with her finger on his nose. "No time for your childish charm, Mr.Noir. We are going for an important meeting with the MOD." Chat groaned, rubbing his nose, "MOD?"

Ladybug started walking towards a car. She stopped. "He likes to be called that. Monster Of Destruction. Now, come kitty." Chat Noir looked at her, puzzled. "Whose car is that? Where are we going? And who the hell is MOD?"

"What did I say about asking questio- ugh." Ladybug facepalmed. "Okay. We are going to meet Plagg. Plagg is MOD. And this car is... I don't know whose. I just have it. Now come." Ladybug started heading towards the car when Chat Noir jumped in front and opened the door for her, smiling widely. She rolled her eyes at him, while a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. When they both sat down and Ladybug started driving into an unknown direction, Chat Noir looked around, trying to mermorize the way. "So... Are we meeting him at his house?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Plagg doesn't live in one place. He likes moving places a lot, like most of us criminals do. That's the reason it was so hard for me to find him. We are going to meet him at his shop."

"Shop?"

"A cover up for his weaponry. We all have cover ups. Don't you?" She glanced in his direction for a second. Chat remained silent as he took in the information.

"He said he'll be coming back to it just to meet us, so he's going to be a little grumpy about his vaca being ruined." She chuckled. _What was so funny?_

"He likes to embarrass anyone in front of him- as I have told before- so you might want to stay prepared. He is very unpredictable." _And so are all criminals_, thought Chat Noir.

"Will he tell us about the guy who stole the Cataclysm?" Chat asked.

"He might. Let's just hope we find something over nothing. He knows all the biggest news around us, so I'm thinking the robber would've informed him. We're here." She parked the car in front of a small, old shop. They entered the small building, the bell indicating their arrival. Despite the weather being harsh and cold outside, the shop itself felt warm and cozy. Behind the counter sat an aged man, jet black hair that shone under the small bulb over his head as he gave Ladybug a _Stan-Lee_ smile, his eyes glinting with mirth. "_Buginette_!" he called her joyfully, spreading his arms as if calling her for an embrace as Chat Noir noticed Ladybug stiffening at the nickname. To be honest, Chat Noir had imagined him way scarier than that. The way Ladybug explained about him made him really nervous, but the sight in front of him was just...welcoming. Ladybug only folded her arms as she looked at Plagg fondly, "Plagg. Long time no see." He continued holding his old arms out. "Wouldn't you give this ol' man a hug?" Ladybug shook her head, taking out the water spray from his pocket. "Old trick." She said as Plagg raised his hands in surrender, chuckling, "The bug has grown wise." Chat Noir smiled at their interaction. However, Plagg raised an amused eyebrow at the sight of a blonde, muscular man standing behind her.

"Bug, I didn't know your '_friend'_ was a handsome young man?" He wriggled his eyebrows at Ladybug as she groaned and Chat Noir shifted somewhat uncomfortably.

"Plagg, no..."

"It's okay," Plagg said, "I knew you'd change your stubborn little mind someday-"

"No."

"-You have grown wiser after all,"

"_Plagg_."

"It's okay to tell me. How long have you two been...?" He crossed his fingers together, showing his point. Ladybug face palmed and Chat Noir suddenly felt hot and stuffy inside the shop. Chat raised his hands, "I-It's not, I'm actually-"

"Chat Noir." Plagg finished for him as he extended his hand, "Glad to finally meet you." Chat Noir raised his hand to shake back, only for Ladybug to stop him by placing her hand on his arm. She glared at Plagg, and removed the tiny pin from his hand that Chat didn't notice. This caused for Plagg to laugh harder in his raspy voice, which was quickly replaced by a coughing fit. Ladybug sighed loudly. When Plagg managed to calm down, he said, "Buginette! You ruined it. Imagine what the news could've been: The Amazing Chat Noir Pranked by Plagg!" He laughed a little more, "Anyways, good to see you, my bug's boyfriend. You better take good care... of yourself. Not that Ladybug needs any." He winked towards her hand on his arm, and doubled over in laughter as they both jumped away from each other. "Stop pairing me with everyone you see, Plagg! We are not dating!"

Chat Noir felt a little disappointed that he wasn't the only one Plagg teased Ladybug about, but shook it off.

"And if you are done with the introductions," Ladybug said to Plagg who was now wiping a tear from his eye, "We'd like to discuss something serious."

And serious Plagg did turn. He leaned against the counter top as he narrowed his eyes. "Hawkmoth, isn't it? Tell me what problem that sonofabitch is showering on you now. I swear I cannot see you drop a single tear again because of that _rascaille_."

Ladybug shrank as she felt Chat Noir's gaze on her. "No, no Plagg. It isn't him this time." She said in a small voice. Then she coughed, straightened up, and continued more strongly, "Someone has taken the Cataclysm. I was thinking maybe you knew who has it?"

"Why? So you can steal it from them for yourself?" Plagg's eyes narrowed. Ladybug copied his look, " Just give me the answer, Plagg." They both continued glaring at each other, and Chat thought this was not heading in a good direction. "Ladybug." Plagg glared.

"Plagg." She glared harder, smacking her hand on the table.

"Bug, you know I cannot-"

"I've brought quiche."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Ladybug smiled triumphantly as she took out a box that Chat Noir now noticed she had been carrying with her and placed it in front of Plagg, who took it and placed it at the back. Chat Noir just gaped, staring incredulously. _What the..._

He realized that he'd never be able to understand the chemistry between the two.

Plagg leaned down again, motioning for them to do the same so he could speak secretly. "My men didn't steal it. I didn't steal it. And the people I know didn't steal it either. Which means none of the common criminals."

"What do you mean by 'common criminals'?" Chat Noir asked.

"Unknowns. Or less dangerous. There are common ones like them, and then there are special ones, like my buginette," He playfully pinched Ladybug's cheek, earning an annoyed groan from her, "The only bad-ass I ever met that makes awesome bakeries. If I were younger, I would've married her." He turned to Chat Noir, "You're lucky."

"_Focus_, Plagg." She glared.

Plagg frowned, "I don't think you'd like to hear what I have to say next. The only person left among the special ones who can be responsible for stealing the Cataclysm is someone even I haven't been able to find out about. I don't even know if they're a _him_ or _her_. Can you believe it? Someone so stealthy that you cannot even find out their gender?"

"That doesn't help us in any way." Chat Noir said.

"Hey, I've brought the list down to one for ya. I have been searching for them for a long time now. Did you know why I cut off from you, bug? I went out to find anything I could about them."

"Well, did you?"

Plagg opened is mouth, but closed it, frowning at Ladybug. Ladybug smirked, "Did you even taste the quiche I brought?" She drawled.

"Oh my God, this girl." Plagg rubbed a hand across his face, playfully glaring at her, "I even risked my life for this info." He sighed in defeat. "They're known as Shadow. And believe me when I say what an achievement it is for me to discover their name. Also,"

He took out a small hand-drawn map.

"What's this?" Ladybug asked. Plagg smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, one of Shadow's secret hideout, perhaps?"

Both Ladybug's and Chat Noir's jaw dropped. Plagg hummed with satisfaction, "That was just the reaction I expected for my hard work. But, Ladybug and Chat Noir, you should know why I'm telling you this. You two are the only people I trust who can break into that place. I want you to find anything you can about Shadow. _Anything_."

"Wow, we're gonna break into Shadow's hideout." Chat Noir said, dazed.

"And steal the Cataclysm." Ladybug said, "Awesome. As. Fuck." She took out her gun, showing it off to Plagg. "An R-67." She said proudly. Plagg's smirk widened. He ducked down and took out a red cloth, removing it to reveal what was inside. Ladybug's eyes widened, and she pouted. "_Plagg_!"

Plagg swung it in front of her. "A golden revolver, my baby. You want it?" Ladybug dove for it, but Plagg knew her tricks alright. He threw the revolver to Chat Noir who immediately caught it, surprised and confused. Ladybug started moving towards him when Plagg said "Chat Noir, We both are taller than her here." He winked, and Chat Noir smirked.

As Ladybug reached for it, Chat Noir stretched his hand up high, dangling it to tease her. "Try to get it, _my lady_." He was going to enjoy this a_ lot_.

Ladybug tried to reach for it, but sighed. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind as she smirked, and this time, Chat Noir's smirk faded. Ladybug placed her one hand around Chat's neck, and jumped to wrap her legs around his waist. Then she reached up to grab the golden revolver from Chat Noir, who was already too surprised to hold it tight. Ladybug smiled with satisfaction, looking down at a flustered and completely rigid Chat Noir. Their noses touched as Ladybug whispered, "Who's tall now, _Mr.Noir_?"

"Y-You." _Why was his voice suddenly several octaves high?_ Chat Noir coughed. "I-I mean, that was... pretty good." Ladybug released him as she jumped down to check out Plagg's gift, and Chat suddenly missed her heat, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He looked at Plagg, who was just smiling knowingly. Plagg shrugged at him.

"We'll take this map," Ladybug said at last, getting ready to go, "And we'll try to find what we can. Thanks for everything, Plagg." She said and finally gave him a small hug. She motioned for Chat Noir to follow, and quickly dashed out of the shop, the ringing bell indicating her departure. Plagg offered to shake hands, giving Chat Noir his signature smirk. Chat Noir shook his hand, eyeing him. When Plagg didn't give any remark, he finally said, "You knew she'd do that trick, didn't you?"

Plagg only smirked. "I'm going to enjoy that quiche now. She is a _very_ good cook." He said fondly, winking. _Why was he winking so much?_

As Chat Noir came out and sat down in the car staring hard at his shoes, Ladybug asked, "What happened?"

Chat Noir remained silent. And as she pulled out on the road to go back, he suddenly spoke.

"Can I ever get to taste your quiche, My Lady?"


	7. Strange feelings & Opened Hearts

** _December, the 2nd. 14:27pm_ **

** _*Ring*_ **

_"Hello, this is Tom Dupain."_

_"Monseiur Dupain, I'm calling from Marinette's office. I'm her assisstant, and I'd like to inform you that your daughter is going to be away on an important trip..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, and laughed. Her laughter rang in his ears, causing him to smile too. Her laugh was just too sweet. "Yes. Yes you can taste my quiche someday. Where did that come from anyway?"

"Plagg said you are an amazing cook. And now I'm a little curious." Ladybug shook her head, murmuring something about Plagg. "Anyways, we have to fix a day to break into Shadow's hideout, and it better be quick. I don't want to ruin my Christmas and so we have to do it quickly. I might call you again to explain the plan. If I have to die, better do it before the holiday."

"Woah, woah. What do you mean 'die'?"

Ladybug took a sharp turn, and slammed the gas a little harder. "Mr.Noir, this is Shadow's hideout we're talking about. Even Hawkmoth has his own army standing guard on every entrance of our hideout. Don't you think Shadow would have the same?" Chat Noir remained silent, deep in thought. She was so sure about dying any second, and yet he never considered it. He imagined one of them getting shot and dying, and it made him want to throw up. Ladybug probably read his mind, saying, "Don't worry, kitty. We both are pretty confident about our sneaking abilities. Plus, we will load our guns and stay ready every second. We're a team. We're partners in this."

Chat Noir managed to smile. When Ladybug saw him relaxing a little, she passed him a smile too, when suddenly her phone rang. "Who is it?" She asked as she picked up.

"_Can I ask you what is happening?"_ Hawkmoth's own voice rang in her ears, and she lost control over the steering wheel. The car skidded, but she managed to bring it back into pace, ignoring Chat Noir's worried glance as she answered, "What do you mean?"

"_I_ _know the Cataclysm has been stolen. But I also know that you don't have it."_ Ladybug gripped the wheel tighter. "I have it under control. I'm finding ways to get it. Just need some more time." Chat Noir looked out of the window as he noticed two fast moving cars coming their way in the side mirror of the car. "Um, Ladybug?" He asked, unsure.

"_There is nothing I can do about that. My men are already coming to get answers_." Ladybug's eyes widened just as a gunshot echoed in the atmosphere. She looked behind. The cars were now coming near, hands holding guns appearing out of the windows. Guns held in _their_ direction. "Shit!" She yelled as she sped up, Chat Noir ducking as the men continued to shoot at them. "What do we do?!" He yelled.

"Take out the rifle from the back and shoot!" She shouted back. Chat stared at her.

"_You have a rifle in your car?!"_

"It was already in the car when I stole it!" She said as she tried to duck while driving faster. Chat's stare widened.

"_YOU STOLE THIS CAR?!"_

"NO. QUESTIONS! You know what? Take the wheel." She said as she saw a long straight road ahead. Fortunately the car was spacious enough. Still pressing her foot on the pedal, Ladybug raised from the driving seat, leaving it for Chat Noir who quickly took it. The car drifted from side to side at such a high speed, and Ladybug fell back in his lap. "Ugh!" Ladybug tried to bring it back into pace while Chat Noir sat still. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TAKE THE WHEEL!" She grabbed both his hands and placed them on the steering wheel. "Now, as soon as I remove my foot, you place yours. Ready?" Chat Noir only stared at her nervously, and when a gunshot shattered one of the side mirrors, Chat shook his head out of his stupor. Ladybug removed her foot and jumped to the side, climbing to the back of the car as Chat Noir managed to bring the car back in control. She picked up the rifle, loaded it like a piece of cake, and started shooting the cars behind from the window.

"Ladybug be careful!" Chat said as he tried to glance back at her. Ladybug hid inside, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started shooting again. One of the cars that had reach them close started screeching as Ladybug shot both of its front tires, barely missing a bullet that passed right in front of her face. The other car collided with it, causing a great accident and chaos around the area as people screamed and ran and hid in every direction. They both heard police sirens in the air, and this time it was Chat Noir's turn to swear under his breath. "Hawkmoth knew where I lived before, but I don't think he knows the new location. It's a safe place. Go where I tell you." Ladybug said urgently.

"You are taking us to your _house_?!" He exclaimed.

"There is nowhere else to hide! And we both are in danger. Now do as I say!"

Chat Noir nodded, but internally he was freaking out. He felt as if his heart was beating out of his chest and felt as if his lungs suddenly shrank, making it hard for him to breathe. She was going to show him where she lived. And that was a heck of information! Did she really trust him enough? A criminal was about to reveal her biggest secret to a cop without even knowing it. He should've been elated, but he felt guilty instead. _What was wrong with him lately?_

"Turn left. Be very careful." Her voice broke him out of his thoughts "Hawkmoth can find and track me anywhere in the city, but not my home. It's the safest place for us to hide from both him and the police, trust me."

_Trust you... But how? Why?_

The finally entered a quiet, peaceful town. It was so calm that he doubted a criminal _could_ live in such a disciplined place. Ladybug nervously told him to stop. She looked around, and then told him to come out. They had parked the car behind the trees, because it had bullet holes in it in several places at the back, and the back window had received a big crack. Chat Noir observed the car, "This car was a really good one. It even had a power-steering. I'm going to buy one like this next time."

Ladybug nodded, not interested. She stepped up in front of a small house that appeared to be newly built. She quickly opened the door and pulled Chat Noir inside, sighing with relief and slumping on the door. "So what was that about? The phone call, I mean." Chat asked. The phone rang that very second and they jumped. Ladybug saw the screen, "Speak of the devil..." She murmured. Then she looked up at Chat somewhat nervously. He looked back curiously. The phone kept ringing.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?"

She looked around, nervously tapping her foot on the ground. "Okay, fine. Whatever." She groaned as she pick up. "Hello."

Chat casted a quick glance around the house. There wasn't anything much, but it was still nicely decorated and felt homey. A few paintings on the wall and a T.V on the wall beside the fire place. A big, brown and fluffy two-seater couch sat in front of the T.V, decorated by multi-colored cushions. No pictures hung anywhere, and it figured. Ladybug continued on the phone,

"THAT WASN'T THE DEAL!" She yelled and Chat turned his attention to her.

Ladybug scoffed, "Well, I can't if you give me such little time for something so big."

She started pacing around as Chat Noir only watched patiently, crossing his arms. "No! He's helping. We have it under control. Leave me fucking alone I'll do it!"

After a while, the color from her face drained. She stopped pacing. And Chat Noir became aware that something was wrong. "You won't." She said shakily, "You fucking WON'T! I'LL KILL YOU!" She canceled the call and frantically started dialing a number, her fingers shaking and making it hard for her to dial as tears started brimming from her eyes. Chat Noir stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, "M-My Lady, what..." She shook her head and brushed him off, stepping away to place the phone to her ear, the tears now freely falling down her face. "Ladybug," He said worriedly. She cut him off, suddenly speaking loudly "PAPA! Papa can you hear me? Where are you?" Chat Noir's eyes widened.

She waited, "Just- just tell me where are you? Are you okay?"

The voice on the other side answered something, and she closed her eyes in relief. "Oh, thank God. Thank _God_. No, it's- everything's fine. I was just worried. No-"

They said something else as she wiped her tears. "She did? Oh... Well, good. It's good that you know. Take- take care papa. Bye."

She dropped to her knees and released a shaky sigh. Chat Noir knelt down in front of her "My Lady, please, tell me. What happened?" She shook her head. "I'm just... _tired_." Chat leaned forward to hug her, but hesitated. She noticed, and stood up, walking away from him.

"I was right. We aren't safe. Those were Hawkmoth's men. They came to threaten us." Chat Noir stood up and walked up to her as she continued, "I can't go to my father's this Christmas. He has told papa through Catalyst that I'd be away on an important 'trip' or something. Hawkmoth had already planned to kill me or send me away from my family."

"Is your father okay?" He asked. Ladybug looked up at him, surprised at his sincerity towards her family. She nodded."He is."

"Good." They stood there.

"Oh," Ladybug wiped her face with the back of her hand, laughing awkwardly, "Welcome to my home. Sit down and I'll um... bring you something to eat? Oh! I have some quiche, too. You deserve it. You really helped in escaping today." She smiled forcefully, and he smiled back, "We both did it together. We're partners, remember?"

Ladybug's smile warmed at that. She nodded and went into the small kitchen. "You can stay here until the police stops patrolling." She called from the kitchen. Chat Noir sat down on the couch, smiling to himself. Somehow, he discovered, Ladybug's story went deeper than the eye met. He knew it. And he wanted to know more about it. That Hawkmoth had made her cry, made her afraid of losing the people she cared about the most. And he wanted _so badly_ to catch him and throw him behind bars and make him pay for everything he did to Ladybug_... Ladybug._

He shook his head. He'd think about that stuff later. He had a mission to complete. And recalling today's events, it was clear that it was going to be hard. Suddenly the memory of her sitting in his lap while driving came into his mind.

_Man, this woman is bad-ass hot_.

His face flushed at the thought, and reminded him of the feeling of her body against his. It was like as if every time they had any sort of body contact, Chat Noir froze or forgot how to breathe.

Chat Noir's eyes landed on a small picture frame sitting on the table. For a second it looked like it was Ladybug without the mask, and his breath hitched. But as he moved closer, the picture appeared of a slightly older lady, who looked just like Ladybug. The hair, the eyes, the smile, all showing a shocking resemblance with her_. Is this... her mother?_

Suddenly a hand slammed the picture down. Chat Noir suddenly looked up to see Ladybug, holding the tray in her hand as she looked at him blankly.

"Is that...?"

"My mother."

Chat Noir smiled at her. "She's lovely."

Ladybug smiled faintly as she placed the tray on the table. "She sure was..."

Chat Noir's smile vanished. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ladybug sighed. Chat Noir stared at the ground, the sudden silence pegging his curiosity to know more. "What happened?"

"Murdered. When I was sixteen." She simply said, but she didn't know what a shock it gave to Chat Noir. How simple was it for a daughter to tell someone that her mother had been killed? Before he could say anything, she asked, "How's your, um, family?"

"My parents are..." Chat said slowly, concentrating hard on every word he spoke "Not alive anymore."

Ladybug gasped lightly as she placed her hand on his arm. Chat's gaze followed it. "I'm so sorry, Chat Noir. I know how it must feel..."

"I didn't, at that time." Chat Noir said. "I was five. And after their death I was raised by my aunt, who also left me after I became a c-" Chat Noir almost slipped the word cop, but was saved when Ladybug finished "Criminal..." for him. He released a long breath. Ladybug looked at the ground.

Another period of uncomfortable silence followed.

"When I was a teenager, one night I was heading back home after a normal day." Ladybug continued, "My father wasn't home that night. I, opened the door to my house and..." She gulped, "What I see is, these... _men_. Five of them, standing around my mother. One of them was holding her and," Her voice started shaking lightly "Just as I set my eyes on her, before I can even comprehend what is happening, He stabs her. Again and again." Tears started pricking at the corners of her eyes as she revised the horrid memory, "I couldn't scream, couldn't cry as my mother fell down in from of my eyes, lifeless. I didn't know any of them. They saw me enter and they... caught me as well.

"They knew I was left alone, and they tried to..." She trailer off, not being able to continue. And Chat's eyes widened. Ladybug looked down as she let her tears fall. It had been a while since she had let all of it out to someone. The last person who heard her story was Plagg. "But I escaped." She finished, nodding. Chat Noir internally thanked every power that helped her at that time. "I escaped. And swore to myself every night that I'd kill every. Single. One of them more painfully then they killed her."

"...did you?" Chat Noir asked as he gulped.

"I did. That was years later when Hawkmoth helped me. I was young and stupid and angry and he took advantage of that. He helped me take revenge on the price of serving him so he could use me to get his hand on the thing he wanted the most.

"I still kind of blame Papa for not being there, when I know he had no fault.

Every man I ever met in my life, used me. Pained me. And not just me but every other miserable girl in the world. Because that's what they all think. That men are superior to women. That they can fuck them and dump them to die and women can't do anything about it. That they are stronger than women in every way." She gritted. "Men, I learned, can never be trusted."

"All men are not the same."

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir through tearful eyes. "You see, Chat. Not everyone has a happy ending. People think that if they find true love, or get married, or h-ave kids," Her voice broke, "Then it is a happy ending for them. It isn't." Chat pondered over her words. The lines felt familiar to him. "Your story ends when your life ends. It is then when you find out if you died happy or sad, in pa-"

"-in pain or in peace." Chat Noir finished with her. Ladybug stared at him in surprise, and he smiled. "Sabine-Cheng. I read her books, too." Ladybug teared up again. How likely was it for nature to bring her mother's signs back to her every time, reminding her about the point that changed her life forever? "_My mother's_ books." She corrected.

His brain suddenly halted to a stop, and Chat's jaw dropped,

"Y-Your, mother?" Ladybug nodded. 

His favorite writer, a writer who inspired _so_ many people, was _Ladybug's_ mother. A criminal's mother, who he was after in order to arrest. A woman's mother, who was just finding justice for her mother's undefined death. He gasped when he recalled the news about the writer he found on the internet when he searched about her, even though there was no info about any daughter or family.

"The journalist who was brutally murdered..." He murmured. Ladybug closed her eyes, sniffing. "She only wrote for justice, for making the world a better place the only way she could; through words. Look where that led her to."

He couldn't let her down. He couldn't let _Sabine's_ daughter down. "Ladybug, not every person is distrustful. There still are good people in the world." He moved close to her, holding her hand. "I'll help you find the Cataclysm, and I'll prove to you that I'm not the same as the ones you met in your life."

Ladybug looked down at their intertwined hands, "How can you prove that I can trust you?"

Chat Noir nodded with determination. "I will."

Ladybug smiled, and wiped her tears."Let's start planning. Operation: Break into Shadow's hideout."

Chat Noir relaxed to see the spark in her eyes back. He didn't know why, but seeing her in pain made _his_ heart squeeze too, the same way her laughter made it feel warm. He didn't know what he felt, or _why_ he felt that way. He only knew that it was growing with every second he passed with _her_.

"Can I try the quiche now?" He asked, pointing towards the food. Ladybug blinked, and laughed. "Sure, kitty." He happily took it and tasted it.

It had to be the best quiche he ever tasted. In his life.


	8. Secrets & Confusion

** _December, the 5th._ **

** _Report:_ ** _ "The missing officer's case still remains unsolved. Chat Noir and Ladybug have both been quiet. Very quiet, in fact! Can you believe that Ladybug, who was constantly seen leaving her signs everywhere and robbing every possible place, is now only spotted on rare occasions. Or to be more specific, with her new partner."_

_"Why, yes, Monsieur. The latest news about Ladybug and Chat Noir found attacking the city's outer lands while escaping in a car has went viral. So they could possibly be working together."_

_"If they BOTH get the power of destruction, God knows what will become of this country."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Adrien."

Ladybug stood in front of him. She stared at him blankly, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't read her expression. Was she sad? Nervous?

Adrien looked down to see he was in his Chat suit. The black clinging to his whole body, like a venomous snake wrapped around it's prey. Every movement itching like a thousand needles pricking him. He looked up at her again, not saying a word. They stood in the alley where they first met. Where he first saw her, as Adrien. And so she repeated his name in a faint, distant voice. "Adrien."

"Yes?"

"This is really hard." She said as she rubs her arm, trying to soothe herself. Compose herself. And Chat stared.

Silence.

"I, I think I'm falling for you." Her voice echoed at last. She glanced at him nervously, giving him a weak smile. He remained still as a statue. But he wanted to speak, to say something. Say what he wanted to say to her since forever.

"Me t-too." He croaked. _Was it okay? Was it enough? Was it all he wanted to say?_

Ladybug's smile widened, her expressions relaxed. She seemed more sure of herself. Her face glowed, though he didn't know where the glow was coming from at night. The light increased, and he realized that it was coming from his back. She started walking towards it smoothly, gracefully as she always walked, smiling at him all the while. He turned around to follow where she was heading. Only to halt to a stop as the prison came in front of his eyes. Ladybug continued to walk to one of the rooms, opened the door, and entered. She sat down on the floor cross-legged as she continued to smile at him through the bars. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Giving myself in." She said simply, her head tilting to one side. "I'm doing it for you. _Isn't this what you wanted?"_

"No! This isn't your fault! It's... it's his! Hawkmoth should be in there! S-Shadow should be in there! Not you." His voice was shaking. Why was his voice shaking?

Ladybug was gone from the prison. Disappeared. In the blink of an eye, she stood right in front of him. Her dress was the brightest red. Her eyes shallow, but blue. Her smile was gone, but her lips were as pink as ever. She slowly stepped forward, tracing her hand up from his waist to his chest. Adrien's breath quickened. She placed her palm on his chest, her warmth radiating to his whole body, her touch sending electricity through his being. Her other hand reached up behind his neck and into his hair. "_Ladybug_" He moaned as if her name was his lifeline. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her lithe waist, pulling her close to him. He didn't want her away from him. He wanted her closer. _Closer_.

Ladybug pulled him close, whispering into his ear "I'm more dangerous than any of them. Don't you see, Adrien? I'm dangerous for _you_." She pulled back enough to look into his eyes, and he found himself shaking his head, "No."

He cupped her face, bringing her close. Ladybug titled her face as he leaned closer, Adrien's body screamed for him to pull back. The itch in his body intensified, but so did his feelings. He could feel his heartbeat skyrocketing, could feel the cold sweat forming on his forehead as her lips almost touched his and he could feel her breath fan over his own.

"STOP!"

They pulled back, and Ladybug glared at the person who stopped them. "_Chat Noir_." She sneered, as if the mere name disgusted her. Surprised and confused, his gaze followed hers to see his cop-self in uniform, holding the gun towards her. His cop-self, or as Ladybug called him, Chat Noir, continued to step forward, his face morphed into one of sheer anger.

"Stop, don't shoot her!" Adrien found himself saying to his own self. Chat Noir tsked, shaking his head dejectedly at the situation Adrien had put himself in. The gun turned towards him instead. And before Adrien could cry out or even move out of the way, he saw himself pulling the trigger to shoot the fake persona he created.

________________________

The sound of the gunshot still echoed in his ears as he woke up. Adrien saw Nino standing in front of him. His expression was worried and it seemed as if he was trying to wake Adrien up from whatever nightmare he was having.

"Adrien, you fell asleep in the office again." He explained briefly as he stepped back, "And I'm seeing you after two days. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Adrien lazily rubbed his eyes as he sat back up, trying to remember what he was doing before he dozed off. The same case file was lying on his table, reminding him of his actual mission. He had searched further about Sabine Cheng. Those printed sheets were also spread out. He had even highlighted some points in them. Adrien reread them all.

He hadn't found out anything about her family. "She was a journalist and a writer who had written five books and several articles, most of which were against powerful parties or criminals and women abuse." Adrien murmured as he skimmed through the pages "Murdered... Blah, blah... Suspects unknown." He had read all five of the books, a few of the articles and knew pretty much all he could find out. Then why did it all seem more than that? Why did it seem like he was missing the big picture?

Adrien slumped back in his chair again, staring up at the ceiling that was never so interesting but always helped him in his thoughts. Why was he even determined to find out about Ladybug's mother anyway? And more importantly, should he even inform others yet about the major discovery he just made?

Adrien thought about the weird dream he just had. Sure, dreams are always weird. But what was the meaning of Ladybug calling him Adrien in his Chat suit and Chat Noir in his uniform? Did it somehow give a message about the giant mess he has gotten himself in? Even so, it was perfectly normal. Adrien often used to have weird identity dreams whenever he disguised in his cases. But what worried him was something else. It was his words, and... and, his _actions_. He could still feel the warmth of her palm on his chest and the feeling of her fingers in his hair. His breath came out ragged and uneven, shortening on every passing second as he realized how close he was to her, and how _good_ it felt.

This was wrong. These thoughts were distracting him from his mission, and they would most likely distract him from doing what had to be done. But then he pictured her in his arms again, and he suddenly craved for her touch. His face flushed, color rushing to it immediately as he remembered how close he was to feeling her lips. Was this how it felt to genuinely like someone? Adrien had never felt true love before, so he didn't know what was happening to him. Was it possible that it wasn't just a crush anymore?

Adrien groaned, shaking his head again. _Time to concentrate on work._

Just as Adrien gathered his pages, a sticky note fell from the wooden board. He picked it up.

'_The Other Gang_?' It read. Adrien read it several times.

_The only one brave enough to show their name is Ladybug_... he thought. He grabbed a marker, and right below the question mark, wrote: '_Shadow'_. Satisfied, he pasted the note back on the board with a nod.

"Is that the name of the other gang? You found it?" Nino asked from the back. Adrien nodded, "It is."

"Good!" Nino smiled at him in appreciation. "I've also stumbled upon some helping clues myself. Hopefully, everything will lead to the whereabouts of that damned black ring soon. You know that Kim guy? The one we first found Ladybug with? He's in custody. And you won't believe me, but when I gathered all the cctv footages, they were all blank. I also managed to find a few witnesses who saw a few suspicious people. By their description, the appearances where a blurr; like ghosts... or..."

"Shadows?"

Nino snapped his fingers "Exactly, man!" Adrien nodded, hope glinting in his eyes "We're getting there."

"Heck yeah we are!" Nino chuckled and Adrien said, "There is no doubt that Shadow has the Cataclysm." Nino showed his approval by nodding.

"So... That's all?" Nino asked after a while.

Adrien blinked at him, "What do you mean?"

Nino spread his arms like it was obvious, "Is that all you found out in three days? Shadow's name?"

Adrien opened his mouth, but closed it again. What should he say?

He only chose to nod.

"Yes. That's all." Adrien continued his work again. If Nino found his behavior suspicious, he didn't mention it. After all, he hadn't even discussed why Chat Noir was seen in a car with Ladybug. But he didn't have time for all that anyway. It was already time to go and he had done his part of the work before time.

"I'll be heading out now, Adrien."

"Okay." Adrien said without looking up. Nino glanced at his friend worriedly. "Adrien." He repeated, and the blonde looked up.

"Be careful." He said. Adrien didn't say anything. Nino nodded once, tight-lipped, and walked away.

__________________________________

"I think he's hiding something." Nino said as he remembered his friend's behavior. Alya placed her hand over his across the tiny table of the café. "Or he could be tired." She said, raising her perfect eyebrow. Nino smiled up at her. She would've started staring again, but shook her head a little, "I mean, I don't know about your job all that much but I do know it can be tiring."

Nino chuckled, shaking his head "Oh, it sure is."

They sat for a while in peaceful silence as they chose to enjoy their meals. Nino was, internally, freaking out about asking her about her plans on Christmas. He was away from family and a lot on duty anyway, so he thought it would be absolutely amazing if she agreed on spending some time with him. This time, he picked up her hand, squeezing it lightly and nervously as he scratched the back of his ear. Alya snapped her head up at him, color rushing to her face. He found a little confidence and continued. He _was_ a cop, for heaven's sake! "I, uh- I was thinking maybe... I mean, are you free on- or after, Christmas? I thought we could spend the holiday together- IF it's okay with you, I mean- surely, you'd have family ga-"

"Nino," Alya cut him off, brushing her hair behind her ear bashfully, "I'm free this Christmas. So, yeah." Nino smiled, relieved. Alya continued to pick at her food, thinking how kind and considerate he was, when suddenly she realized something and her smile vanished. "Oh! I forgot something!" She said as she dug into her bag for her phone. She was to spend the time with Tom Dupain since Marinette was away for work. He'd feel lonely! She should've asked.

"It's okay if you can't-"

"No, Nino. It's perfectly fine. I'll call him." She dialed his phone. Tom informed her that it was fine and that they could just come to him afterwards for dinner. "Tom says he'll be fine. He even invited us for dinner."

"Who's Tom?"

"He's my best friend's father. We're like family, so don't worry." Alya winked.

Nino's smile widened. He was so lucky to have met her.


	9. Love & War

** _December, the 10th._ **

** _Report:_ ** _ "This is Nadia Chamack. A girl claims she was helped by Ladybug from a bunch of gangsters a few days back in an attempt of sexual assault. She even says that Ladybug got wounded while fighting off the men and asked for her well being."_

** _Expert:_ ** _ "Are we really going to believe a kid, now? They have great imaginations and can make up great stories. But there is no way that criminals can help a citizen when Ladybug herself is involved in the cases of shooting several innocent Parisians."_

** _Report:_ ** _ "The department of criminal investigation of Paris has confirms after finding several clues and suspects that the ancient magical ring, Cataclysm is not stolen by Ladybug. What could all of this lead to? Can we dare say that Ladybug is finally turning to the good side?"_

______________________________

"Is there anything I can hide from this media?" Marinette glared at the T.V. She turned it off and slumped into her couch, sinking into its comfort. The map laid in front of her, and for the past thirty minutes, she was trying to form a plan to break in. Only the problem was that they could enter the building through the basement, and every other opening was highly guarded. She looked over the red marks on the page showing the guards. Plagg really had worked hard on it. "The ring better be in there." She murmured. Also, she was going to work with a partner for the first time, and that also raised a problem; she wasn't used to another person tagging along. And if it was Chat Noir with his flirts and puns, things were going to get ten times harder and quite possibly annoying as well.

Suddenly her device went off. She stared incredulously at the small buzzer as it beeped, indicating that Chat Noir wanted to meet. _Well, that's new. _She thought. She got ready and was about to head out when someone came at her door. Ladybug stopped where she was. Who could it be? Alya and her father never came to her without informing her first. Alarmed, she picked up her gun and slowly moved towards the door, wearing her mask on the way. She pressed her ear to the door and when she didn't hear anything, peaked into the hole. She couldn't see anyone. Her heartbeat sped up as she managed to call, "Who is it?" in an authoritative voice. There was a clearing of throat. "My lady?"

Ladybug recognized the voice and, though surprised, opened the door. There in the dark stood Chat Noir, stiff and somewhat self conscious as Ladybug took in his presence. "Oh," She breathed in relief, "Mr.Noir, It's you." Then she perked up again. Taking a quick look around her house, she pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. "What are _you_ doing here? You shouldn't walk around my house. You're the only one who knows where I live, idiot." If he was already suffering from nausea due to the fact that she just pulled him inside, her last statement didn't help his poor heart at all.

"But I informed you, I rang your device on the way."

"Yeah, you did." She said, considering, "Okay. What's the matter?" Chat raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter? I haven't seen you for days-" He stopped, realizing what he said and now it was Ladybug's turn to raise an eyebrow. Chat Noir raised his hands, his ears turning red "I-I mean, what I'm saying is... um," He gulped. _What was wrong with him?_

Ladybug saved him "It's okay. I was going to call you anyway. I have the map out." She rubbed her hands together. "Come here." She entered into her living room. The table that was beside the couch was now in front. The map Plagg gave them placed on it and a pen lying beside. Her mother's picture was now placed over a shelf. She sat down on the couch and patted the place beside her. He gladly took the seat. When Ladybug placed her gun on the table, Chat Noir glanced at her worriedly "Hey is everything alright? Those men didn't find you, did they?"

"No. I-It's fine." She flushed; embarrassed to admit she was frightened. "I'm safe. Now that you're here..." She looked down, and Chat rubbed the back of his neck. Ladybug cleared her throat, "I was planning and I wanted some time, that's why I didn't contact you." Actually, she was on her period. Not that she could tell him that was the reason she was inactive. She continued, "This is the building," She pointed to all the gates and openings, "Every entrace is heavily guarded. Enter from the gates? You die. Break in through the window? The alarms go off, you die. Try to climb the building? Stupid choice. All guards are checked and controlled. If even one of them stops breathing, all the others are immediately alerted. So I guess we can cross these options." At this, she reached her arm out to grab the pen from the other side. Chat Noir also reached for it and their heads bumped. "Sorry." They said in unison, wincing. Chat Noir picked up the pen and gave it to her, their hands brushing briefly. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"We have to try our best not to kill anyone." She said, looking up at him_. As if I'm going to kill, anyway_, He thought. "There is a basement that is not that much guarded. From what I've gathered, and if we're lucky, there will be only two guards standing outside. I guess the building was commercial or something. It has a parking area in the basement. If we can manage to enter from there, our first problem will be solved." Chat Noir scooted forward to look at the map clearly. He nodded "I guess after entering we'll have to sneak our way up to the...top?"

"Plagg said he had sensed ancient magic up there. Now if it really _was_ the Cataclysm or if it was black magic... We don't know."

Chat Noir stared at her blankly. "What do you mean 'sensed'?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "What do I say about questions, kitty. You don't have to know everything." Chat Noir chose to ignore the tug he felt in his heart at her cute gesture as he looked back at the map again. "It can still go wrong. I've seen the best plans go horribly wrong in the worst possible ways, and this plan is only half-baked."

"We don't have any other choice, do we? And..." She picked up her gun, "Our guns are going to be loaded if things go 'horribly wrong in the worst possible ways'" She winked. Chat Noir nodded grimly, thinking over it again. If he was to kill anyone in an emergency, then it wouldn't be wrong would it? It wasn't like they were innocent people, They were all criminals. They were all against the law. He turned his head towards Ladybug and found her smiling at him fondly.

"What is it? I-Is there something on my face?" He asked, instantly rubbing his face. Ladybug shook her head, still smiling. She stretched her hand up and ruffled his hair, messing up his perfectly kept bangs. A large swarm of butterflies erupted in the pit of his stomach at her touch.

"I really wanted to do that. Your hair is just as soft as it looks. Just like a cat." Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck, color rushing to his face immediately. "Meow-ch!"

Ladybug laughed, her laughter echoing in her quiet, peaceful house. Her voice felt so sweet that he couldn't help but laugh with her. Ladybug calmed down after a while and smiled widely at him. Her eyes sparkled, and her face glowed in the light coming from the fireplace. She looked even more beautiful than he saw her in his dream. Chat Noir inhaled slowly, and then forgot how to breathe. Because in that very moment, in that very fateful second of his life, Adrien Agreste realized he was in love.

In love, and in _so much_ trouble.

As Chat Noir freaked out inside, Ladybug stood up and went into a room. She came back and threw two guns towards him, and he looked up at her stupidly. She explained, "These are full and are the best ones I have. I'll take the bigger one with me. Use them only when I tell you because these are not easy to find- What?"

Chat Noir looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. "We're going _now?!"_

"Um, yes?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-But we haven't even planned anything!"

"There's nothing to plan, kitty. We go in, take what we have to and come out. All I know is that we should be having that ring but," She clicked her weapon in place, nodding with satisfaction "We don't have it. So we better start working fast. It's twelve midnight, our time to shine." She walked out, taking her (stolen) car's keys with her. Chat Noir could only stupidly follow his Lady Love.

_________________________________

They stood behind one of the oldest trees a little away from the damned building, their car parked way farther behind. The place was, like all others, quiet and abandoned. A perfect place for a hideout, a perfect spot for hiding your treasure from the eyes of the law. If the ring was in there, no wonder Adrien and his team couldn't track anything regading it. The criminals surely were, more advanced than the police, he believed.

Ladybug checked both of their guns again. Chat Noir could tell that she was a bit nervous, excited, and evidently tired. He wouldn't have bothered to proceed with their plans so quickly himself, but they both knew well enough that they were short of time. He knew he had the potential. However, if Ladybug had done any of this before, he didn't know. And it worried him plenty.

Ladybug took a look at the men standing guard in front of the basement. The gates to the parking lot were wide open, a welcome invitation. However, there were three guards instead of two. She just hoped they could manage. Ladybug leaned back on the tree again and took a few long breaths.

"Have you done a mission like this before, my lady?" His voice broke her inner chaos. She raised her eyebrow under the flexible mask, "I've had worst situations, nothing to worry about. My Ladybug luck helped a lot, of course. Let's hope it works again this time."

They moved towards a closer hefty wood. Chat Noir thought a joke could lift them up. "Of course, ladybugs are lucky. I'd like to keep you close, then. I _am_ a damned black cat after all." He wriggled his eyebrows, earning an eye roll as he continued "But don't worry, if anything happens, I'll try my best to keep you safe." He finished, and Ladybug realized his tone was way sincere than it should be for a joke. She dismissed the weird feeling she felt in her stomach. Chat Noir was being a great distraction indeed.

"God, I do hope Shadow is not a woman." She murmured. Chat Noir gave out a small, confused chuckle, "Why?"

Ladybug's lips lifted up in a smirk. "Women are not easy to take down. Take me, for example." She stated simply as she moved forward sneakily and hid behind another tree, leaving Chat Noir staring at her with an open jaw. He quickly crept behind her as she was peaking from behind the tree to make sure no one spotted them.

"And you think men are?" He asked conceitedly.

"Well, duh." She didn't let him comment as she grabbed his arm and pulled them behind another tree. It was a good thing the building was surrounded by nature, she thought. Chat Noir's attention, however, was on her words. Ladybug gasped lightly as Chat Noir pressed her against the big old tree, grabbing her hands and placing them on either side of her head as he looked down at her and smirked. "Do you think _I'm_ easy to take down? Hm?"

Ladybug stared up at him wide eyed, heat creeping up to her face. Her eyes trailed down to his lips as he leaned closer, and the twist in her stomach increased ten folds as she forgot how to breathe at his close proximity. Chat Noir stilled for a second, and his eyes landed on her lips as well. He pictured his dream again. _Close. So close_.

His face bloomed in a bright blush himself as he leaned closer, titling his head to the side. They were only a millimeter apart, and he could feel her breath mingle with his, her words echoing in his mind again and again like a warning.

_I'm dangerous for you. I'm dangerous for you._

Suddenly a sort of realization flashed in Ladybug's eyes and she shyly turned her head to the side, looking at the ground. The trance broke, and Chat Noir was snapped back to reality again. He released her, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly as Ladybug rubbed her arms, looking anywhere but at him.

"Stop." Her voice was small and unsure, but he heard it.

"What-"

"Stop making me feel this way... This, weird feeling... Just-"

"My lady-"

"Stop calling me your _lady_. I'm not. _Your. Lady_." She gritted. A period of uncomfortable silence followed. Ladybug sighed. "Follow me. Let's finish this shit."

He knew it was not the right time, but as several realizations gradually dawned on him, one of them was that he'd follow this woman no matter where she led him.

____________________________

They stood right beside the gate, hidden behind bushes as they waited for the guards to turn in the opposite direction. Ladybug found that they were all trained, and walked around the place in a pattern. All three of them made a specific pattern of footsteps on the ground and followed it like robots. This meant that the only period of time in which none of them was looking back was seven seconds. And seven seconds were enough. Just as Ladybug motioned, they both ran inside the building and hid behind a pillar. They hadn't seen them enter. Ladybug and Chat Noir breathed a sigh of relief.

Chat Noir glanced inside the parking lot. There weren't much cars there, but surely were around twenty (probably stolen, too), enough for them to hide behind. They both noted that there were no guards inside the parking lot, which was unusual. They dismissed it as a sort of carelessness.

"There are two doors on the opposite side," She whispered to him. "We enter from the left one."

"Suits me." Chat Noir said. "That place seems safer and less exposed."

Ladybug walked briskly and quickly towards the green door, not knowing if it was even open or not. They both looked around and Ladybug placed her ear on the door. Silence. She turned the knob and it didn't budge. Before Chat Noir could suggest to break or something, she took out a key type metal and placed it in the lock, carefully turning it clockwise and anti-clockwise until she heard a soft click. She smirked. All hail Plagg and his gadgets!

They entered into a building that appeared old, observing its architecture. Long, narrow halls with low ceilings that were visibly darker even in the presence of lights, some working and some blinking their last lives, at the distance of every fifteen steps. The place seemed like a maze, with several small paths tuning sideways in the long corridors. They both felt lost. Ladybug alertly kept her gun up, her eyes roaming around the place. They walked a good distance, trying to hide and sneak away from the guards who walked around. The dim lights in the hall didn't help as well, and from what the duo observed in the suits of the guards apart from the heavily armed jackets and pants, everyone was wearing glasses with dim lights attached to them, so that only they could see clearly. That was just not fair to the intruders, of course.

"If we keep up at this pace, we will never reach the top." Ladybug whispered."We have to find out if this place has an elevator or if we have to take the stairs. If we find the stairs, then we take them because we have no other choice. If it's an elevator..." She looked around. "We'll have to find two men somewhere they don't alert the others."

"But why?" Chat asked, alarmed.

Ladybug breathed heavily, "Do you know how to disguise?"

"But you said all the guards will be alerted!"

"Yes, but we will be heavily _disguised_." She emphasized "We have no other choice but to do it that way. The suits are pretty big in size, and the glasses almost cover your face. While we create chaos in the building with all of them running around, we reach up and search the whole place." Chat Noir shook his head, "That's crazy!"

"Hey," Ladybug cupped his face to turn his head towards her, "We're both crazy."

She smiled, and Chat Noir copied it. However, their smiles broke as they heard footsteps coming towards them along with a few lights. And they were standing in the main corridor.

Ladybug panicked and looked around, but Chat Noir didn't waste a second as he grabbed her and pulled her into a narrow opening between two rooms. It was probably meant for a design in the corridor in its time, with all the carvings and colorful designs. But now it was like a dark and narrow alley that could only fit two criminals in it who were trying to hide. Since Chat Noir was dressed in all black, he pressed Ladybug against the wall and tried to squeeze as close as he could as to hide them both in the dark without being spotted. Ladybug shivered as she felt his breath on her neck, and realized her free hand was on his chest. She felt unnecessarily dizzy.

It was always Ladybug's rule to not let men come within her radar of at least ten meters. She hated when Evillustrator flirted with him. Why was that not the case with Chat Noir? Was it because she didn't see any wrong intentions in his behavior? Or that he had somehow gained her trust? She didn't hate his puns and flirting... rather she found it cute and... _hot_. Seriously, Chat Noir not being cocky was not Chat Noir at all.

Chat Noir didn't mean to, but he had to stay close to save them. He felt uncomfortable and embarrassed, pushing the devil in his head aside. Now that he had realized his feelings for her, being even a little close to her made his body burn. His breath came out sharp and uneven. He didn't know if it was because of the danger or due to her touch, but he knew that it was definitely making her uncomfortable.

Two guards passed by. Apparently they were half drunk and were having a very important discussion. Chat Noir and Ladybug caught what they wanted to.

"I don't think we should give the duty in the upper quarter."

The other murmured something. He seemed more drunk than the first one.

"Let's take the elevator. We'll shift Cod and Jean to the lower level, eh?" The first one said as he wrapped an arm around his partner's neck, "You need a lift." They both laughed at their little joke. Chat Noir and Ladybug smirked.

The two were followed. Hit unconscious in a secluded place after finding the elevator, the duo took their clothes and, placing their own guns inside, grabbed their weapons. They stood in the elevator that was the only place with enough light. As the elevator closed and lifted, Chat Noir looked at Ladybug. The suit was oversized for her, but she had managed it well. The shades hid their masks, and the guns were also okay. Suddenly Chat Noir chuckled. Ladybug turned her head towards him, which was just difficult with her disguise. He imagined her raising her eyebrow behind that thing.

"I-m sorry but," He chuckled more, "You look adorable."

Ladybug pouted, and Chat Noir doubled over, placing his hand on the railing to hold himself up. "Shut up." She murmured. Suddenly the walkie-talkie on one of the suits activated, and they both stilled.

_"This is Theo-78. Two men are down. I repeat, two men are down in the lower level. Send security in all parts; over."_

They were almost on the top. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood still and gulped as the elevator door opened, revealing five guards who looked up at them. Ladybug stood there, mortified, but Chat Noir stepped forward. One of the men looked at him from head to toe. "Carl, what are you both doing up here?"

Chat Noir internally crossed his heart, "We have sent Cod and Jean to the lower level to take their round."

The guard eyed him, "But we all have been called to go to the lower level."

"Theo is taking care of that. We'll be up here." He nodded, and motioned for Ladybug to come with him. She seemed shocked for a second, but broke out of her stupor and nodded herself, scruffily walking with him. The guards either didn't notice anything wrong, or didn't bother to do so as they went about their business. The duo sighed in relief. "How did you do that?" Ladybug asked.

"Just luck." He shrugged.

_______________________________

They had searched the hall upside down. There was no ring.

"Where is the damn thing?" Ladybug asked, frustrated. "Which box is it in?" She was tired, and with every passing second, she was worried that the guards would come and get them.

"Where can it be?" Chat Noir thought as he toppled over a box. Several emptied cans fell out of it. There was only a single room on the top floor, and there was only rubbish and useless stuff in it that made no sense. Chat was about to think they had been fooled when a voice startled them both.

"I think I have an idea where it can be?" A figure asked. They both stilled as they turned their heads towards the corner of the room. The place where they thought there was a black curtain was actually a figure hiding and watching them the whole time. Ladybug felt as if her heart had stopped. Whoever it was, had been standing there the whole time and had heard their motive. She didn't know which fact was creepier.

Chat Noir stepped forward, gripping both of his guns tightly. "Who are you?" He called "Shadow?"

The figure laughed, and oh how horrible the laugh was. The mysterious figure stepped forward as they held their breath, and Ladybug gasped when the face appeared.

"Volpina!" Chat Noir stared between her and Ladybug. "You're _Shadow?!_" Ladybug exclaimed. The Italian looking woman with dark brown long hair and sharp forest green eyes, who now had a name, cackled again. "Ladybug, my good old frenemy. It always is a pleasure to see you," She played with her orange flute, a poisonous dart gun, Ladybug knew. The villain continued, "But I'm afraid I cannot live up to your expectations. I'm not Shadow." She frowned, holding the flute towards her, "Now tell me, why are you here?"

Ladybug came and stood beside Chat Noir who Volpina didn't even bother to pay attention to. She had her deadly stare set on Ladybug.

"We're here for the Cataclysm, as you have shamelessly spied and known," Ladybug said as Volpina scowled, "And from what we know, this is Shadow's hideout."

"If only, dear. Sure, Shadow has visited this place quite a few times. Hiding in the dark. Sometimes, it's a voice of a man, sometimes a woman. But with the stench of death Shadow brings, you can never deny its very own presence." Volpina came up to Ladybug who didn't move, "You're right, Shadow has the ring. Told me itself. But if you ask for _friendly_ advice," Ladybug flinched at the word, "You're messing with death itself. I couldn't get it, you won't get it either."

"What does Shadow want Cataclysm for?" Ladybug asked. Volpina turned towards the corner again, turning her head back to answer, "I don't know. And I don't want to know. You have broken into my territory and whoever does never walks out alive." Ladybug knew that very well. "But since you saved my life once, I let you and your sidekick go. Walk out quietly and I won't say anything, but don't think of coming back again." Ladybug and Chat Noir, already knowing the ring wasn't in the place, stiffly walked towards the door just as Volpina's phone rang. Before placing it to her ear, she said, smirking "Good luck, _friend_." They exited the place, silent and disappointed. They were standing in the elevator, awkwardly looking at the ground in defeat, when suddenly the walkie-talkie activated again. It was Volpina's voice, and was somewhat urgent.

_"Two imposters, in the suits of Carl and John, in the elevator. All security gather on the lower basement," _Ladybug could hear the sneer in her voice, _"Don't let them walk out alive."_

Ladybug had never sworn at a woman before in her life.

"We gotta run." Chat Noir said as he took off the heavy suit. The elevator was almost down there. Ladybug swiftly took off her suit as well, loading her gun and standing prepared as the elevator reached the basement. "I didn't want to do this." Ladybug said as the elevator dinged, the doors opened and two men held up their guns. "Stop right there!"

Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir. Chat Noir nodded. And they both jumped forward, kicking their guns out of their hands. Ladybug smacked one in the head with her gun while Chat Noir punched the other. They ran forward quickly, trying their best to dodge or hide from the men as they all scurried around the place, yelling and storming. They reached the door they had entered from and after holding their breath, dashed out. They ran as guards from several places started firing in their direction.

"They're getting away! Stop them!" One of them yelled over the gun shots.

Chat Noir pushed Ladybug and they both rolled over to the back of a car. He landed on top of her, quickly sitting up to blink at her. Ladybug pushed him away, groaning.

"What now?" Chat Noir yelled over the sounds of sirens and firing.

Ladybug thought for a while. They were on one side of the parking lot and the exit was in the middle. The guards were now gathering in the parking lot and were increasing in number. But they were in the same place, and from what she could guess, there were at least twenty-five to thirty in the whole building. Ladybug took out a remote, and looking at Chat Noir, she smirked. "Watch." She said as she pressed the button, and a loud explosion was heard inside.

"What did you do?!" Chat Noir said.

"I left a little surprise in the elevator, had to do something, now, didn't I?" She shrugged and Chat Noir shook his head, smiling disbelievingly. Many of them ran inside towards the commotion, leaving only a few guards outside, who looked about the whole place while holding their guns up. Trying to find them, he supposed. Ladybug positioned herself, ready to run.

"Let's go." That's all she said as she ran across the place, grabbing their attention. They started firing like maniacs again. Ladybug jumped onto a car and slid to the other side, aiming behind one man and shooting a tank beside him. It exploded, and the smoke filled the area as she continued to shoot all the remaining tanks. Chat Noir ran right beside her, following her lead. Ladybug hid behind a small car and Chat Noir, behind a van, when the entrance closed.

"_Shoot!_" Ladybug yelled as she ran to the opposite side, "We have no choice but to take them all down!" As Ladybug ran again, she shot the men on their legs, barely missing the bullets that only wounded them, making sure not to kill them. Chat Noir followed her technique. They all went down one by one. The smoke made it difficult to spot them as it continued to spread, getting thicker.

Suddenly the place was quiet. Everyone was groaning in pain as they rolled about. Ladybug came out, panting heavily. She looked back at Chat Noir and smiled, motioning for him to come outside with her. He smiled at her from the other side of the van, finally breathing with relief. Ladybug turned around towards the gate, when she heard someone yell.

"HEY!"

Chat Noir stopped walking towards her as they both turned towards the sound. The thick smog in front of them dissipated, and the guard they had encountered on the upper floor was standing right in front, holding his gun towards Ladybug who was the only person visible as Chat Noir was standing behind a car close to him. Ladybug's gun was unloaded.

Alarmed, Ladybug raised her gun to load, but the man pulled his trigger.

"NO!" Chat Noir jumped up on him, making him loose the target. Time slowed as Chat Noir saw the man fall, his gun falling out of his hand. The gun shot echoed in the whole parking lot. Chat Noir turned towards his lady to find her standing there in utter shock, her face paler then he had ever seen.

And then she plummeted down on the ground.


	10. Blood & Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of blood. May contain some disturbing plots for readers who have a week heart. I am not a doctor and never wish to be, so accept this treatment for the sake of the fan fiction. Also, Ploxine is a medicine/drug name I came up with. I do not wish to use real medicine names.]

** _December, the 11th. 3:12 am._ **

_"Don't let yourself revolve around the world, let the world revolve itself around you."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_

Time slowed. The guard was slowly getting up. Chat Noir's vision was blurred. Tears. There were tears in his eyes, and the siren was still echoing around them. The guard was now moving towards his gun. Chat Noir exhaled heavily, his breath coming out until there was nothing left in his lungs. Empty. Everything felt so, _so_ empty.

Ladybug was still lying there. Her head was turned to the other side. Maybe she was dead. Or maybe she wasn't? Chat Noir couldn't see clearly. But there was blood. There was _so_ much blood.

_Her_ blood.

And the guard almost reached his gun. Chat Noir saw his face. Such an ugly face, he had. But he didn't seem in pain. Why wasn't this man in pain? Ladybug was. His lady was. Then why wasn't he?

Everything came back to Chat Noir. The siren suddenly blasted in his ear, and Chat Noir yelled. He yelled in rage as he pulled the trigger of his gun. Again. And again. His lady was in pain because of this man. Chat Noir wasn't going to let him live.

As the doomed man lay there lifeless, Chat Noir turned towards the red figure that was lying close. He ran up to her, stumbling and tripping.

_Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive, please be alive_. Chat Noir skidded and plopped down in front of her. He saw her move. Eyes wide and filled with tears, Chat picked her head up and placed it in his lap, cupping her face. She was alive, but breathing heavily. Her lips were tightly sealed as if she was trying to bear the pain.

Blood was oozing out of her right leg profusely. The gunman had missed, but hadn't missed much. She was still shot. His arms and legs felt numb to see so much of her blood. Funny, how his whole life his work implicated cases of blood, and it was the first time in his life he felt sick to see it.

She was moaning in pain. He had to do something fast.

"L-Ladybug, bugaboo, listen to me," He said as he frantically tried to cover up her wound. She was not to lose too much blood. "Don't faint. Listen to me! Don't fall asleep, you hear me?" She was already shivering. "God damn it!" His tears were already making it hard for him to see, and her fingertips were turning cold. He ran to a car and broke its window. He knew how to start a car without it's keys. Chat Noir picked her up carefully as she still groaned. She was crying. "Ch-Chat..." She croaked, but then crumbled in pain, "Ugh!"

"Ssh. I-It's okay. You're okay. You'll be fine." He laid her on the seat beside him and, seating himself in the front, roared the car. The gate was old, and the locks couldn't afford the force of the car as Chat Noir broke out and drove as fast as he could, away from the damned place.

Ladybug had overcome from the shock as she started whimpering. "Chat Noir..." She cried, "Drive... Slow..." She was wriggling with pain in her seat as she tried her best not to shriek with pain, and Chat was surprised a woman could control herself that much.

"We're almost there." He said. He couldn't take her to the hospital. All the places had been alerted about them and Ladybug would be recognized immediately. Adrien had received almost fatal injuries in his life and once he even had to stitch his wound himself without aid. He had enough emergency supplies at his home. He was taking her there.

He parked the car and it nearly smashed into the wall in front as he came out of the car, opening her door. She had opened her eyes, that were pooling with tears. She looked up at him, breathing with difficulty. Her cries were too painful for him. Every painful cry felt like stab to his heart. Chat Noir could feel her pain. She was just a human, after all.

He picked her up, and she grabbed him tightly as he took her into his house. At the door, he realized he had his certificates, awards, and pictures, all hanging in the living room. He took her to the extra room that came before it instead. As she sat on the small bed, holding her leg tightly as Chat Noir ran and took out his whole medical box. He didn't know if it would work, but he didn't have a choice.

"Here take these." He handed her the pain killers. They were strong, and very effective. "Please, my lady. Try taking them. Please." She managed to gulp them down, closing her eyes. He wrapped a cloth tightly above the wound. She was shot on her right thigh, on the inner side. He grabbed the scissors and tore her tights up to the wound. The cloth clinged to her skin due to the blood.

"It hurts..." She groaned. She took out a napkin and stuffed it into her mouth, her teeth digging into it as Chat removed the cloth. He dipped wool into alcohol and hissed before applying it, "I'm sorry, Ladybug. But this is going to hurt." He pressed it on the cut, and Ladybug screamed, her voice muffled by the cloth as she cried in sheer pain. Her screams were making it even more difficult for him to focus. He saw her remove her mask and throw it away in the corner, but he didn't bother about her identity at the time.

"The bullet isn't in the wound." He sighed. It had cut right through her skin but wasn't inside. The wound was still very deep. A few stitches would've made it heal quickly, but it wasn't necessary. She was not going to be able to bear it. He applied the wool again and Ladybug wailed, making him wince. He took out a small bottle of Ploxine and gave it to her and she took it with a shaky hand. She removed the cloth from her mouth and gulped it down in two sips, throwing the bottle away. Chat Noir wrapped a tight bandage around her wound to prevent further loss of blood. By now the blood had stopped, but the sheets were all covered in it.

When Ladybug spoke, her voice was hoarse, dry, and now due to medicine, drowsy.

"He should've _killed_ me instead."

"My Lady."

"He should've killed me-" Chat Noir placed his finger on her lips. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. Her eyes looked so dark and empty, no more the lively blue he fell in love with. "Don't say that again." He removed the sheet and helped her lie down on the bed, covering her up with a clean blanket. The drugs were affecting her as her eyes felt heavier by the second. He sat down beside her, removing her hair band to let her hair loose. He brushed his fingers into her locks.

"I'm _sooo_ useless..."

"You're not."

"It _huuuuurts_."

"I know."

She sniffed. Chat Noir looked down to see the tears trail down her face. Her eyes were closed now. "I've let you down. I've let everyone down."

"Hey, _hey_. You haven't. You are amazing." He said softly, and then chuckled, "And you're _super_ hot when you fight." He was more trying to lift himself up with the humor. Ladybug smiled lightly in her drowsiness. They stayed silent for a while as he brushed her hair slowly. Ladybug's leg was still throbbing badly, even though she was under the heavy effect of the drug. It felt like someone was pinching her wound again and again, slowly, in a rhythm, and the pain had spread in her whole leg, causing her head to feel heavy and throb as well. After a while she spoke, her voice more of a murmur as she was almost about to doze off.

"Chat?" She asked in a small voice.

"Hm?"

"I will _neeeever_ shoot a person ag- again."

"...Okay?"

"Chat?"

"Yes, my lady?" She remained silent for a few seconds.

"I... I think... I'm falling... for... _you_..." She titled her head to the side, sound asleep. Chat Noir smiled sadly. He brushed her bangs away from her face. She had beautiful features, and cute freckles that were spread across her nose and cheeks. Chat Noir leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, lingering there for a while. His heart swelled at her words, but he knew she was under the effect of the medicine.

Chat Noir walked out of the room and removed the mask, ruffling his hair. It had been a long day, and he had only a few hours left until he went out for duty. He lit up the fireplace and the heat system in the house, making sure Ladybug was warm.

Adrien's eyes traveled up to the frames and certificates of his achievements, his hard work and efforts. He should better hide them before Ladybug sees them in his house. Ladybug was in his house.

He couldn't believe that the woman he wanted behind bars just a month ago, was now the person he didn't want away from him. Oh, he was in _so much_ trouble. And he better hide the certificates. But where? His eyes trailed up to the frames again. So he picked all the evidence up.

And, without thinking twice, threw it in the fire.

All the papers, pictures, badges, awards... Adrien watched them as they all burned to ashes without a trace to prove he had worked for it all. But it wasn't more precious to him than the woman who was now sleeping in the other room. Not anymore.

His mission be damned. _Chat Noir_ had new ambitions.

__________________________________

"It's Christmas season!" Nino exclaimed merrily, opening his arms wide to greet his friend in the office. He was wearing a stupid Santa cap and smiling cheekily. Adrien smiled in return.

"Guess who got me this gift?" He pointed to the overly exaggerated decoration on the cap, which was looking more like a Christmas tree than a Santa cap. Adrien took out his files, flipping through them carelessly. "Who?"

"Alya! My girlfriend! I think I told you about her... No, maybe I didn't..." Nino continued his rant that Adrien was used to hear. Nino really loved whoever Alya was. He told Adrien everything about her as if Adrien was his family and Nino was asking for his approval. Adrien only smiled and nodded.

"She is a journalist, and I'm happy to be there for her. Journalists aren't safe now-a-days." Funny, Adrien just underlined the word when Nino said it. Now his interest diverted towards Nino. "Journalist, you say?"

"Yeah, she is trying to follow the steps of her best friend's mother. A very inspirational woman, I say." Adrien could relate. Nino continued, "Alya also writes and raises awareness about crimes and the unsafe society of today and other things she told me. She said she received anonymous threats. But, my girl is strong, I tell you. Oh- I just remembered, she's going to take me to her favorite bakery. The same girl... What was the name? Oh yes, Marinette. Marinette DuCheng or something. It's her father's bakery."

Adrien had already lost interest and was flipping through the pages again. What was there to do now, anyway? The Cataclysm was not where it should've been, and they had no lead. The only thing left to worry about was Ladybug. She was alone and probably not safe by herself. She was injured and would probably freak out when she'd wake up. He had to show as if he had worked enough and then head back home as soon as possible.

Nino looked at him. "Adrien, are you okay?"

Adrien looked up, raising his eyebrows dubiously "Um, yeah?"

Nino's eyebrows were now knitted in suspicion. He removed the cap and placed it on the table as he leaned forward, "You seem pretty out of it lately. Is there something I need to know?" Adrien shook his head, trying to look surprised. "No, nothing's wrong."

"You know that we both are working on this case together. Have you found something? I've been updating you about my progress. It's only fair that you tell me as well. Is Ladybug still persistent about not revealing anything? We can arrest her and spill it out of her, you know?"

"No, there's no need, Nino. Everything is under control."

"But it isn't. Is it?" Adrien stared at Nino, who matched his look, "You have been hiding something from me, haven't you Adrien? Don't think I didn't notice your behavior. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Then it's not good. We've wasted enough time playing around, Adrien. We have to arrest her now."

"I'm getting there, okay?!" Adrien yelled, but then paused and calmed down. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing sharply. "I need some time."

"And after said 'some time', you'll arrest Ladybug and Hawkmoth?" Nino asked in a challenging voice.

Adrien didn't answer. He took his coat and made his leave immediately, storming through the building. Nino sighed. He wasn't dumb; he was a cop. Nino knew he had to take matters into his own hands now.

_____________________________

Adrien burst through his door, slamming it shut behind him. Then he realized Ladybug was still inside. He carefully peaked into her room, only to find she wasn't there. There was a roughly written note lying on the bed. He read it as he sat down on the bed slowly.

_Had to go home, can't rely on you more and be an inconvenience. I feel better thanks to your aid. Thanks again, and also sorry. Found your girlfriend's yellow dress in this closet and wore it to go home. I will return it to you._

_-Marinette_

"Marinette..." He murmured, running a hand through his hair. He sighed, slumping on the bed. "Marinette..."

He sat up quickly. She wasn't well enough to go home herself. And Ladybug thought he had a girlfriend! Dang that woman for leaving her clothes in his house even after break up!

"Shit!"

_________________________

Chat Noir rang her doorbell, waiting anxiously for her to arrive. He heard a bowl falling inside, and a loud grunt. Curious, he knocked at the door. Chat Noir heard her call,

"Who is it?"

"My lady?"

A small 'Oh' was heard. More shuffling followed.

"There's- There's a key in the small red pot with white flowers in it. You can come in." Her voice sounded groggy.

He entered and marched into the all too familiar living room and shrugged the cold off violently. The weather was getting unpleasantly chilly and harsh. It was snowing even more than last year. Chat Noir found Ladybug- _Marinette_, seated on her couch. A bowl that was full of home-made popcorn had fallen down in her struggle to get up. She had fallen back in defeat at last.

"How did you even get back?" He asked as he folded his arms in front of him.

Marinette shrugged, smiling, "I got up and found that you had cleaned up my wound, but my half pants were missing," Chat blushed under the mask and she chuckled. Her voice still sounded a bit tired, "So I took the dress from the closet and walked out- managed to walk out- and found a cab right in front. Held up the gun and asked the guy to take me home- Don't look at me like that, I didn't shoot him. I got home and..." She chuckled sheepishly, "The cut opened up again?" Chat Noir glared at her worriedly as he stepped towards her. She raised her both hands in front of her, shaking them "I-I took care of it! I covered the wound and... and..." Chat saw the supplies lying on the side; a failed attempt of stopping the blood. He looked up at her blankly. "... and I made it worst." She admitted, "But I didn't want to be a burden on you-"

"Nonsense." He said. He sat down on the thick old-fashioned rug in front of her, observing her injury. "I might've taken more than necessary medicine in pain." She was wearing shorts now and the bandage was applied very loosely- he'd know that one cannot try to bear the pain and aid them self at the same time. He leaned forward and slid a hand below her thigh, raising her leg to open the bandage. Marinette inhaled a sharp, audible breath and her shoulders stiffened at his touch. She bit her lip as a blush formed on her cheeks. Chat Noir immediately shrank back.

"I'm sorry- may I?"

She nodded. He raised her leg up and placed her foot on his lap so that he could wrap the bandage more securely. Marinette closed her eyes tightly and rested her head on the couch, her face towards the ceiling. She breathed heavily and jumped whenever he accidentally tied too tightly. His face heated up as his fingers brushed against her skin. When he finished, he looked up at her. "There." She released her breath.

"Thanks."

"You might need stitches if you want it to heal quickly."

She paled, "Oh?" Chat Noir gave her a half smile. "Are you scared?"

She shrugged, and then huffed, then shook her head. And then she nodded, "A little." Chat Noir chuckled, telling her that it wasn't necessary and that it can heal if taken care of properly. It made her relax and take a sigh of relief. Chat Noir smiled at her faintly, his eyes distant. Marinette felt awkward under his gaze, "What?" She asked, flustered.

He shook his head, "You really scared me to death, last night. I thought you..." He trailed off, both not wanting to imagine a possibly worse scenario. "Sorry." She said at last.

"It wasn't your fault, Marinette." Chat shook his head. Marinette shivered, hearing her name from him. What was wrong with these weird feelings lately? Chat broke her out of her thoughts "Okay, now. You will rest and not make the same mistake of running around until you're completely healed." She protested and was ignored completely. Chat Noir chuckled, "I know it's hard for you, staying in one place."

She groaned "Tell me about it. You don't want to know how I manage to go to the loo." Chat Noir laughed. Marinette shook her head, and then looked at Chat Noir urgently "I can't even bath?"

He raised a confused eyebrow, smiling weirdly "Now? I'm afraid you can't expose your cut to water." She pouted, "But my hair is all noodle-y and I feel awful!"

"I'll help you with a hair wash, then." Marinette looked at him. "Please don't bother."

"I insist to help you. I'll help you get a hair wash if it's the 'noodle-y hair' you're worried about. Guide me to the bathroom." He helped her up, placing her arm around his shoulder and securing his other arm around her waist. She shivered involuntarily. "Don't apply pressure on that leg, okay?" He said softly and took her with him. Placing a plastic chair in front of the sink, he asked her to sit down. He showered her hair, massaging it lightly with shampoo. She sighed, "Oh Dieu, you're an angel. Thank you so, _so_ much, Mr. Noir."

Heat rising to his face at the flattery, Chat Noir grinned, "No need to thank me, bugaboo." He looked down at her face as her eyes were closed. Such soft features, she had. A small, soft smile of pure pleasure was evident on her face. Who knew that behind that mask of an infamous criminal lied an innocent, independent but alone young woman who just lacked the love in her life that she deserved. To be honest, he thought she had some sort of a scary burn or an ugly scar that she hid and that was the reason she never had a love interest. Even if she did have an imperfection, he would've loved her nonetheless.

Marinette opened her eyes, looking up at him through her shiny blue orbs. Her eyes were warm; no more the shallow dark color they were last time. Chat immediately looked away, not wanting her to know that he was staring, and Marinette smiled. Chat Noir tenderly helped her as she dried her hair, throwing jokes and puns all the while as she laughed at some and groaned at others. He held her up again and patiently took her back, this time to her small, well furnished bedroom. She sat down on her bed, sinking into the soft surface. Chat Noir picked up her legs and placed them up on the bed, ignoring her cries that she wasn't feeling sleepy. "Did you take your medicine?" When she didn't reply he took out a few vitamin capsules along with a pain killer.

Marinette kept looking at him searchingly as he gave her the medicine and then covered her with a blanket, smiling all the time to himself. Why was he being so kind and helpful?

"Why are you smiling?" She asked. He looked up at her and a chuckle escaped from his lips, "I was thinking, from now on I'll be taking care of you. Like a _princess_. So that makes me your knight in shining leather." He laughed and Marinette groaned. That was a very bad pun, but it made her heart flutter. This shouldn't be happening. She shouldn't be flattered just because he's saying sweet words and taking care of her and being kind... and staying with her...

"You should probably go back," She said, "Your girlfriend might get suspicious." She ignored the painful tug in her chest. She couldn't help but think how lucky Chat Noir's girlfriend was to have him. _Keep distance!_ Her inner self shouted, _Don't fall for anyone's sweet actions!_

Chat Noir released an 'Ah,' in understanding. He smiled rather shamefully, "She's left me a long time ago. We're not together anymore."

Marinette smiled softly, "I wonder why."

Chat Noir finally sat down beside her and sighed. He looked at her and nodded slowly, "I do, too." Her smile faded, and when she spoke, there was a faraway look in her eyes, "It was her loss. A great loss." She said softly in a daze. Chat Noir brushed her wet bangs away from her face, looking thoughtful. He cupped her face and leaned close. Marinette stiffened, thinking if he was really going to do what she thought. Instead, he kissed her on the forehead lightly. Still, it didn't stop the blush that bloomed on her face. Medicine, probably. Her face was heating up.

"Take care, princess." He whispered against her skin softly, and pulled back. Looking at her for a few good seconds with a look Marinette couldn't understand, Chat Noir stood up and walked out, leaving her alone to her wild thoughts and weird feelings. Marinette felt more lost than ever. 

And when she felt lost, she always read her mother's last ever lines of advice she wrote to her daughter. An advice that, though provided comfort to her being, but its riddle left a part in her heart empty. She wanted to fill up that part. She wanted to solve the riddle.

And it seemed that she had found just the person who could help her.

~

Later that night, Marinette got the news that Volpina was found dead, in the very building they had met her in.


	11. Affections & Tender Moments

** _December, the 23rd_ **

** _Report:_ ** _ "Chief Damocles, can you tell us- the Parisians want to know- if you have any lead on the case of the stolen Black Ring? People are saying that the police is trying to ignore the case-"_

_"Listen Madame, we are perfectly focused on the case as it is our prime duty and of great importance. In fact, we'd like to let everyone know that our brilliant officers and investigators have found a lead on Ladybug and the second biggest underground gang of criminals. Surely, we will soon be giving the citizens the good news they all have been waiting for..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat Noir pressed the device as the routine, alerting her of his arrival. Then he turned the key and entered. Normally, he saw Marinette seated on her couch watching T.V, but she wasn't there. He sighed in exhaustion. "Princess?" He called. No answer.

He heard shuffling behind the kitchen counter. Marinette popped up, holding a bag of cookies in one hand. A cookie was held in her mouth as she looked at him. Chat Noir laughed as he went to her, "Bugaboo, seriously." In her attempt to take out cookies from the lower cabinet, she had sat down in an awkward angle and now couldn't get up. He wrapped his arms around her ribs and pulled her up, and she swatted his arms away.

"I was just going back. I was hungry so I took a snack, I'll go back to..." She trailed of as Chat Noir placed both hands on the counter on either side of her, looking at her fondly. She hated the fluttering feeling he gave her with that look. Chat Noir seemed to be thinking something, when his face brightened as if he had found an interesting idea, "You should be punished every time you break the rule of 'taking rest and letting me help you.'" He murmured as he leaned closer. Marinette gulped. "What punishment?"

He stepped closer, his own face turning a hue of pink. He wrapped his arms slowly around her frame, titling his head naughtily. "Letting me help you _more_." He looked down at her lips. Marinette was flustered, but scoffed as she pushed him away "You know what happened to the last guy who tried to 'help me more'? He still has a black eye." She staggered to the cabinet as she munched on her cookie. It wasn't the first time that Chat Noir was in a really good mood and trying to be romantic with her. It was a good thing she didn't fall for his advances. She was pretty sure she didn't.

Unfortunately for her, Chat Noir was sicker for her love today than he ever was. As the time passed, it was getting hard for Chat Noir to stop thinking about her all night. She was taking over his mind like a virus, infecting him in such a way that now his every cell screamed her name and craved for her. He couldn't do anything about it. He didn't care right now if his case was left untouched, or that they both hadn't found the black ring yet. Every time he woke up, his mind instantly went to when he could meet her again.

Apparently, now staying away was hard. For _both_ of them. Though Marinette refused to accept the fact, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from him for long. Chat Noir chuckled. He loved her sassy attitude. He loved her as a whole. And now it was time to find out just how he could say that to her, and if she would react the way he expects or not.

As Marinette took out a carton of milk, she squeaked as a pair of strong arms picked her up and carried her on his shoulder. "Oh my God, Chat Noir put me down!"

"Nope." He laughed as she squirmed and failed.

"I was pouring myself milk!"

"Cookies will be enough for you."

"Ugh!" She pouted as he placed her down perpendicularly on the left side of the big, old but comfortable couch. Her back rested on the armrest as he placed her legs up so that she could be comfortable on the couch. The fire place illuminated her face in the dim light, her lips shining as she stuck them out in an adorable pout, looking anywhere but at him. "I'll change your bandage." He stated, faltering at her sight as he took out a new and clean bandage. He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast and irregularly today. Little did he know, Marinette was wondering the same. Marinette sat there and waited. Her common fashion was shorts, even though it was almost the end of the year and winter season. Because Chat took good care of her health and hygiene and said that the bandage needed to be constantly changed to prevent any infection, and shorts or short dresses were the only things she could wear. (Though the first time Chat Noir saw her in her pink laced dress, his reaction was worth seeing. He looked anywhere but at her, a blushing mess.)

Chat Noir picked up the bandage and placed it on the small table. He was going to sit down on the rug again when Marinette picked up her right leg carefully, asking him to sit down on the couch. She placed her left leg behind him and her right leg on his lap as he opened the bandage, his heart beating wildly.

At first, she felt awkward that he helped her. But now that she knew he really _did_ want to help out of a good heart, she let him take care of her the way he wanted. "And done." He smiled brightly at her as he placed his hand softly on top of her thigh. His blonde, wild bangs shone so wonderfully golden in the yellow and orange light. Marinette took two long breathes in case she forgot how to breathe again.

Suddenly, the sound of the television, that was so distant a while ago, broke their trance as the news started. They both turned their heads towards it. The reporter was carelessly rambling on and on about Christmas celebrations and Church practices and gifts, etc. Marinette didn't bother. Criminals mostly didn't celebrate Christmas. They didn't have a reason to. She looked up at the blonde who was watching the news with amusement. _But now that Chat Noir is here..._ She shook her thoughts away quickly.

When Chat Noir turned his head towards her, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "My lady, Christmas is here."

"So what?"

"_So what?_ Don't you want to celebrate it? Gifts and celebrations and... Mistletoes...?" He wriggled his eyebrows and Marinette's face bloomed in a red blush immediately. She looked away, staring hard at the floor and trying _not _to imagine what he _wanted _her to imagine. He looked around, "You haven't decorated your house, have you?"

"No I haven't."

"Do you have Mistletoe..."

"No." She exclaimed. Chat laughed at her reaction. Marinette copied him after a while. Chat looked up at the ceiling and gasped fakely, "Look at that lamp!" It was a lamp covered with a round glass that had flowers and leaves designed on it. She didn't have to see it, it was what she saw every day. "What about it?" She asked, smiling.

"I think that's Mistletoe painted on it." Marinette snapped her head up immediately. She laughed, "That's not mistletoe, and those are flowers."

"But maybe we can imagine..."

"Chat Noir,"

"...That those are Mistletoes..." He said naughtily, his eyes half-lidded as he gave her that shit eating grin. _God_, she hated when he made that face. And yet loved it at the same time. 

"Seriously, Chat Noir. You're unbelievable. And it's not even the 25th today, for the love of God."

"Hey, Christmas is just the day after tomorrow!"

She laughed and he followed. Somewhere inside her heart Marinette she was disappointed that there weren't any Mistletoe around. Not that she would ever admit it to her own stubborn self. Their laughter died down and Chat looked at her. She looked into his emerald green eyes. She would admit, she never saw anger, or annoyance, or rage, or any sort of negative feeling in them regarding her.

As they looked at each other while getting lost in their own little world again as Chat Noir slowly and tenderly cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch. Marinette collected all his good qualities, replaying them again and again in her mind. He was _not_ like the others. He was kind, caring, loyal, handsome, considerate, brave, protective, loving...

Chat remove her bangs from her face, "We don't need mistletoe, do we?" He whispered as he started to lean closer.

If she had heard closely, she would've heard the desperation in his voice.

Marinette realized that they were all alone, and he was sitting between her legs, and was leaning closer... Her face turned red almost immediately, her eyes widening slightly. Somewhere between the intensity of his gaze on her lips, the hunger and raw love in his eyes, and the rapid pumping of their hearts in their ears, Marinette found herself leaning in as well. Chat Noir's breath hitched slightly; she could practically feel it now that they were so close, and his fingers that were gently touching her chin burned her skin. He was right in front of her, his lips almost touching hers. Marinette shook her head slowly as she looked down, her eyes heavy-lidded and breath slow.

"We don't." She whispered. 

Chat Noir took it as his cue and, tilting his head, pressed his lips against hers. When his touch sent sparks in her whole body and she felt numb, Ladybug realized that she had fallen in love with this man a long time ago.

Chat Noir's heart skipped a beat or two, and a rush of excitement and warmth and love spread through his whole being. He felt full again. Her lips felt soft, and she tasted like fresh chocolate. Her perfume mixed with the smell of cookies, creating an intoxicating smell in which he wanted to drown forever.

This was no more a dream, and there was no one to stop them.

Her fingers instinctively went into his hair and he moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him back with the same vigor, her heart pounding as it pressed against his chest. He placed his hand behind her neck as he pressed harder, quenching his long felt thirst for her touch, for her love. She tugged at his hair, but then flinched hard within the kiss. She pulled back, whimpering slightly. Their breaths were ragged and uneven, and their faces had flushed a fantastic red.

Chat Noir looked down to see that he had pressed against her wound, and he pulled back. "I-I'm sorry." He breathed out.

She shook her head, looking down and biting her lower lip, "It's okay."

An awkward silence fell between them. Chat Noir looked down at her lips again. He was thinking about kissing her again, and she was contemplating the consequences of kissing with an injury between them like a thorn in her side. Literally.

After a while of uneasiness and eagerness, Marinette tsked, "I killed the mood, didn't I?"

She earned a smile from him, "No, you didn't."

Chat Noir looked at her again, and this time, they both saw warmth and love in each other's eyes. Desperation. And a dire need for each other's presence. He leaned forward and, this time being careful not to touch her wound, buried his head in the nape of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm, wanting hug. Placing one hand on his back, Marinette brushed his hair with her thin fingers. "I want you. With me. This Christmas." He murmured as he nuzzled into her neck. She nodded, his locks brushing against her cheek.

_"...Ladybug, and now we ask Chief-"_

They both turned their heads towards the television at the mention of her name. When Marinette saw the news she chuckled, "He really thinks he can lie to the whole world about finding out my identity. That's the problem with police. They find nothing yet speak as if they've done a whole lot." She turned towards her partner to see that he had paled. He looked at Marinette urgently, something flickering in his eyes that she couldn't understand. Marinette placed her hand on his cheek, "Hey, you know they can't find me. They can't find _us_." She smiled reassuringly.

Chat Noir only nodded hesitantly. He gulped dryly, his Adam apples bobbing as he looked back at the T.V where his chief officer was almost giving away his identity, reminding him of how deep he had fallen, and how hard it was to turn back.

___________________________

Nino entered the door of the office where a new cop on duty had told him the senior officer was. He closed the door behind him. The inspector was sitting on the black chair, twirling around the wooden staff as Nino took of his cap and ran his fingers into his hair with exhaustion and tension of the current problem. Nino knew Adrien was hiding something, and since they were both working on the same case, Nino needed that information. They were to catch Ladybug and find the Cataclysm, and they were running out of time. Adrien hadn't arrived at the office for a long time, and was doing a good job ignoring his best friend's calls.

Being with Ladybug, Nino knew that either he was doing something too confidential to even tell him, or that maybe Ladybug had found a way to manipulate him. He had to fix things. And thus he stood in the inspector's office who Nino knew could make him spill something and take them to the criminal's hideout after all.

He stepped forward and shook the hand of his old friend and one of the best at the job of making people spill their guts. She immediately read his expression and smiled. "Is there a problem, Officer Lahiffe?"

"Alex, I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've spelled the name Alex instead of Alix, but hear me out.  
Alix means 'Nobility', but I used Alex because it's a slightly stronger name for her character in this book.   
Alex means 'Defending', or 'One who wards off men' (lol)  
So that it matches her. Either Alex or Alix, the character still originally belongs to Thomas and Zagtoon and I don't claim it as mine.


	12. Him & Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra one-shot, not really important to the plot-line. Just fluff.  
A whole chapter completely focused on him and her. (pun intended)

** _December, the 24th._ **

_"I was never afraid of thepolice finding out that I fell in love with a criminal. I was afraid of the **fact **that I fell in love with a criminal. And while I was supposed to remove her from my way to the aim of my life, she **became** the aim of my life."_

_ **__________________________** _

"Aw, shoot. Seriously, _shoot!_ For fuck's sake, why isn't this thing working?!"

_Buzz_.

Marinette whipped her head to her side to stare hard at the buzzer, her eyes closing immediately due to exhaustion. Her brain was too tired and too worked up and too emotionally and physically exhausted to register that the device going off meant that Chat Noir was coming over to her place. The screen in front of her had 'GAME OVER' blinking across it, which sounded more like 'GAME OVER FOR YOU, DUPAIN CHENG' to her. The dark haired woman, in all her glory with a thick bandage wrapped around her upper right thigh that was constantly nagging her wound and making her feel itchy, huffed for the umpteenth time that day.

_It's seriously game over for me_.

Marinette threw the controller to the side on her big brown couch and ruffled her already messed up hair. When would she be able to take a proper bath again? She was a mess, and she didn't want Chat Noir to see her like this...

There. There it was again. She was thinking about that cat _again_. He was making it hard for her to think of anything else, and he had made it hard for her to get any sleep last night. Because all she could do was think about _him_. And it was _killing_ her. Because _of course _he had to talk sexy and make her lose her control and _of course_ they had a very heated make out on the _very_ couch she was sitting on.

And _of course _he had somehow made her fall in love with him.

Marinette melted on the couch, burying her face in her hands._Of course_.

He was a really good kisser. And the way he whispered sweet things in her ear afterwards did... _things_ to her. Marinette didn't even realize that her face was bright red as she heard her main door clicking (making her realize that _of course_ she had given him the extra keys to her house. She could see where the universe was taking them) as the mighty Chat Noir came inside, yet she didn't remove her hands from her face and continued to melt further in his presence. She could imagine him rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"Um-Hello... Princess?"

_God please no._

She slowly removed her hands from her tomato red face, looking up at his now worried emerald orbs. He stepped forward immediately, not noticing the sudden increase of temperature in her body at his proximity. "Are you alright?" He said, ever the gentleman as he placed a hand on her forehead, hovering over her. Marinette wanted to elucidate why she was not alright, that he had officially stolen her first kiss, that he was super-hot and she was losing herself and her mission over him, except all she could do was stare, dumbstruck, at his soft features as he stopped checking her for any hint of a fever and looked down at her face, and their eyes met.

Chat Noir slowly sat down beside her, not leaving her gaze as they continued to be wrapped up in their own trance again, only their eyes conversing,their hearts thumping in destined synchronization. His eyes landed on her lips, and her eyes landed on his lips, and they both jumped away immediately, an awkward, stuttering and mumbling mess.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm... perfectly fine."

"Good. I, um, you look tired." He said, pulling out the controller from under him. He raised an eyebrow at her and then glanced at the screen. "You... play video games?"

Marinette adjusted herself back up as she said, "Only CSv2.0"

"Hey. I like this game too. Want to play two players?" He asked expectantly, yet he couldn't help that little nervousness that was evident through his voice. She cast a quick glance at him, and picked up her controller, motioning for him to pick up another one. On her persuasion, Chat Noir agreed that they played on the side of terrorists and fought against the CT forces and policemen (Chat Noir didn't mind at all). And so the game started.

Of course, they were thoroughly synced in every move, making it easy to win one after another challenge. The levels began to increase, the game intensified, tricks became harder, and then Marinette was completely absorbed, wanting to finally win the game as she furiously smacked on the controller, her eyes narrowing at the screen.

Second last mission, and her left knee brushed against his. Chat Noir turned his eyes, wanting to only glance at her once, but his eyes stayed. He noticed her eyes sparkling as she concentrated on the game. She had bags under her eyes due to taking too much strong doses of medicines, and her cheeks had sunken a little. He stared down at her lips again that were sticking out in an adorable and attractive pout, and bit his own lower lip. Her eyebrows furrowed as she patted his lap without looking at him to tell him to concentrate, and then he was fumbling for his controller again.

The game became distracted, with Marinette finding Chat Noir staring at her every time she turned her head, and they lost to the policemen. And the irony was that one of them shot her three-dimensional character on her leg. Marinette huffed, as she slumped down in the couch in defeat and annoyance. "We almost won!"

Chat Noir shook his head. "Too much blood. There's too much blood in this game."

Marinette ignored him as she groaned again, "Fucking Police ruining everything!" Chat Noir cast her a blank gaze.

"My Lady, you're swearing a lot today. Is everything alright?"

Said girl only smacked the controller on her lap, and instantly regretted the action when she felt pain shoot through her leg.

"Ah! Ah AhAhAh!" She squeezed her thigh immediately, shutting her eyes. Chat Noir quickly jumped up, his eyes going wide in alarm and worry, "_Oh Dieu!_ My lady," He picked up a stray piece of white cloth from the side table and wrapped it tightly above her wound, "Stay still." He instructed as he sat down right beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder tightly and firmly. They waited as her pain dissipated, and Marinette breathed out heavily, her eyes fluttering close with relief. Chat Noir continued to stare at her worriedly. "Bugaboo, what's wrong?"

Marinette only shook her head. Silence followed, with both of them nervously opening their mouth to speak, and then closing them. It was apparent that they were both thinking about the kiss they shared, and wanted to talk about it, the only problem was that they were both awkward and new to love.

Finally, Marinette spoke, "Was it your first?"

Chat Noir blinked, color rushing to his face, "Wuh?" Marinette opened her eyes and nervously looked at him.

"The _kiss_. Was-Was it your first?"

He shook his head slowly, deciding to look down at her lap. Marinette nodded calmly as her insides screamed _Of course it wasn't his first, he had a girlfriend idiot idiotidiotidiot_.

Her inner thoughts broke as he said, "But it was my first amazing one."

Marinette looked up at him curiously as he smiled at her bashfully; rubbing his hand behind his neck and making butterflies erupt in the pit of Marinette's stomach. He continued, "You see..." He trailed off, bringing his hand now to the front to try to emphasize, "The... My ex-girlfriend... She, never- I never loved her. It was a sort of forced relationship. So kissing her... I-I never loved her, please believe me! But I love-" He stopped midsentence, gulping as he looked at her wide eyes, "But I loved our small moment. It felt amazing." He inaudibly released a sigh as he felt her relax against him. _He was so close to confessing_. Chat Noir squeezed his eyes shut, his mind screaming _Idiot. Coward. Chicken_.

Marinette diffidently brushed her bangs behind her ear, feeling her face heat up as Chat Noir continued to stare at her intensely. She turned her face towards him, realizing how close they were, and her eyes instinctively traveled down, her breath gradually becoming labored as she felt his slow breath fan hers. Chat Noir leaned closer, his eyes half-lidded, his gaze holding the same intensity that always made her weak at the knees.

"So you've come to get more, _Mr.Noir?_" She murmured without realizing. Chat Noir sucked in a breath and said in the same slow voice, "I don't know what's happening to me, m'lady. I don't know anymore."

His lips brushed against hers, asking for permission, and Marinette leaned forward to close the gap between them. Chat Noir hugged her tighter around the waist, sighing contently against her lips, and she brought her hand up to his hair that earned her a groan from him. He slowly climbed on top of her, placing both his elbows on either side of her on the armrest as he cupped his hand behind her neck, breaking apart as he breathed, "What are you doing to me, princess?" before pressing his lips to hers again. Marinette cupped his face with both her hands, her face flushed and eyes closed. Chat Noir felt it was just as amazing as the first time, and suddenly, he didn't want this to stop. He _wanted_ her. He wanted her _forever_.

"You're _mine_." He mumbled against her protectively as his heart flipped in his chest, kissing her more strongly. "_Mine._" He growled this time and nibbled her lower lip, earning him a gasp which ignited a fire in his body. He pressed harder against her lips._Stronger_. Marinette gasped for air as she pushed him away, her eyes blowing wide as she finally grasped onto his words. Chat Noir stilled as he realized what he said. His horrified eyes met her wide ones, before he winced. Swiftly shrinking back and deflating on the other end of the couch as if he had disgusted her, he started pulling at his hair in frustration.

_IDIOT. YOU LOST IT AGAIN. YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE TO YOUR STUPID DESIRES_.

"Sorry." He said whilst bending low in shame, "I'm so _so sorry_. I-I don't know, I can't-"

He stopped as he felt her hand on his arm. Chat Noir looked up to see his beautiful lady smiling timidly; her swollen lips and hazy eyes making her look more jaw-dropping. "It's okay." She said. "I was just- taken aback, I guess. I don't mind being yours."

The words registered in his mind. _I don't mind being yours_.

Chat Noir blinked. Once.Twice. And then he barked out a disbelieving laugh.

A big smile broke on his face, making him feel excited and light-headed after a long time. He jumped up from the couch and picked up a squeaking Marinette, spinning her around in his arms. She laughed as she clutched on to him, confused as to why he was acting so strange, or most importantly, why _she_ was acting so strange.

Chat placed a kiss on her forehead, much to her delight, and looked down at her blue eyes. He realized how tired she looked despite her smile and took her to her bed without listening to her protests, telling her she looked like a ghost because of lack of sleep. When he placed her down and adjusted her pillows, Marinette smirked up at him, "Why do you always take me to bed, _Chaton?_ Should I be getting ideas?" She laughed as she saw his face go pale for a second before he recovered. He leaned down, smirking as he placed a quick peck on her lips. He then looked at her and his expressions turned sincere and a hint of emotional as he leaned closer; placing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, while whispering, "Marinette, I love you. I love you _so much_ that it hurts."

Said woman smiled, her cheeks turning pink and her eyes going moist as she felt her heart clench for him. She placed her hand on his cheek softly and nodded, earning another quick peck from him. She laughed despite herself. "Are you really going to keep teasing me like that?"

Chat Noir chuckled, "I'm not teasing you, I just can't help but kiss the lady of my dreams." He leaned closer, his breath ghosting over her lips as he tested her patience.

"Just kiss me already."

Chat Noir chuckled again, slowly snaking an arm around her and earning a shiver as he whispered huskily in her ear, "Don't worry, Bugaboo_, _I won't leave a _single_ part of you unkissed_._"

(He didn't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /*Vomiting sweets on the sidewalk after all that fluff*/


	13. Reveal & Epiphanies

** _December, the 25th_ **

_"Merry Christmas, everyone!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ladybug heard the door open again. She knew he'd be coming. He always rang her before coming to her house. She made sure her hair was combed well that was left loose open instead of her signature ponytail, her dark locks shining silkily, thanks to the hair conditioner. She quickly made sure her makeup wasn't too much or too less, adjusting her outfit properly; a red button up shirt over a black skirt and her mask finishing the look. She twirled a little in front of the floor length mirror, admiring her look. Except for the wide white cloth wrapped around her thigh that showed just below her skirt, everything looked good. She was standing on her left leg, not applying pressure on her leg that was still in the process of healing.

She chided herself that she was getting ready for Christmas, _not_ for _him_.

Ladybug saw a pair of arms wrap around waist and smiled. Chat Noir chuckled lazily as he kissed her on the neck, placing his head on her shoulder to look at the mirror, where his satisfied expression and the beautifully bright face of his love reflected. "You look stunning, my lady." Ladybug blushed under the mask as he nuzzled into her neck. She turned around in his arms and he frowned, "Why are you wearing the mask?"

She raised an eyebrow, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Why are _you_ wearing the mask?" 

He laughed, "You got me."

He stopped smiling and looked at her. "You know, red suits you. _A lot_." He half whispered huskily, bumping his nose with hers. Her reaction was an eye roll, yet he didn't miss the blush under her mask. He was sure his ears had turned red too. It was going to take some time getting used to being this close to his lady. She looked into his half lidded eyes again, "God, you're hot." She stated naughtily.

"About that," Ladybug gasped in surprise as he swiftly picked her up and placed her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, smirking at her wide eyes and flushed cheeks as he crashed his lips on hers. She hummed at instinct, fluttering her eyes close and kneading her fingers into his blond locks as her stomach tied in knots and her heart fluttered at their contact. He frowned as his fingers traced her masked cheek, so they went into her dark, silky locks as he found the knot that kept her mask in place and started fiddling with it. He skillfully opened the knot and sneakily slid her mask away so he could feel her soft cheek.

When they broke apart, she breathed out a laugh. "You didn't have to remove my mask for that."

"It was coming in my way."

"I could say the same for you."

"Trust me, you don't want me to take off my mask."

"Maybe I do." Her hand trailed up from his chest up to his neck, then his cheek, until she started tracing her finger along the edge of his black leather mask. Chat Noir gulped audibly. Suddenly Marinette's phone rang, that was lying beside her on the bed. She picked it up and Chat Noir flopped down half on the bed and half on top of her, relief flooding through his body. Marinette placed the phone to her ear, just as Chat Noir wrapped himself around her, burying his face into her neck to hide his face as the wave of guilt washing over him.

"Hey," Marinette said. "Merry Christma-AH!" Her toned reached a high octave as Chat licked her on the neck. She glared at him and he chuckled.

"What? No! I-I slipped. So, what are you doing?" She heard her phone as someone excitedly went on, their words muffled as Chat could only make out that the person was a female who was on the highest level of hyperventilation. Marinette laughed. "Hey, calm down! You're fine. You'll be okay." Chat wrapped his leg around her left leg, bored that the person was interrupting their quality time. Marinette sealed her lips in a tight line, trying to stop the blush to explode on her face like a tomato. She could feel his warmth wrapping around her, and his cologne was one she could only call as sweet and was _invigorating her senses in every way_.

"Uh-huh. No Alya, every color suits you. Trust me." Chat Noir had heard that name before... But where?

He brushed it off. There were at least two Alya's in his police academy, and probably more in the city, so he didn't bother. He looked up at her and she raised a finger, indicating that it will be over in a while. But he knew better about women when they started on the phones...

The person said something and Marinette started giggling, "Don't you dare! I should be more important to you than him, you understand? I'll be back soon." She mindlessly began running her fingers in his hair, and Chat closed his eyes in pleasure. "Yeah sure, take care. I'm sure Nino will love your outfit."

His eyes flew open, and he noticeably stilled. Marinette eyed him weirdly, "I'll be fine Alya. Bye." She threw her phone to the side, and eyed him, "What happened, Chat?"

Chat Noir sat up, his eyes hard on the ground. His mind geared up at once as all the things suddenly clicked into his mind altogether_. Alya. Nino. Marinette. Ladybug... Sabine._

_-"Journalist, you say?"-_

_\- "Alya also writes and raises awareness about crimes and the unsafe society of today and other things she told me."-_

_-" My mother only wrote for justice, for making the world a better place the only way she could; through words. Look where that led her to"-_

_\- "Alya said she received anonymous threats"-_

_\- 'Ladybug was, after all, a human being who could have a family. A family that she loved...'-_

_-"You won't. You fucking WON'T! I'LL KILL YOU!"-_

Ladybug's painful cry echoed in his mind at last, and he grabbed his hair tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Marinette look at him worriedly, and struggled to come in front of him as she cupped his face and tried to look at him in the eye. "Chat Noir, what happened?"

Chat Noir opened his eyes, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Marinette, what is your full name?" He asked almost in a whisper, his expressions horrified and baffled. Marinette looked confused for a while, but decided to answer. "Marinette Dupain Cheng." She said as she found some confidence within her, because she knew that Chat was coming to something and was equally curious for the revelation.

_-"Marinette DuCheng or something"-_

Chat Noir placed his hand over his mouth. Marinette was really concerned now, "Chat Noir, please tell me, what's wrong?"

"Is Alya your friend?" He asked urgently. She nodded, tight lipped. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down to sit properly. He paced around for a while as she just stared up at him. "Marinette, will you answer some of my questions?"

"Why?"

Chat Noir stopped pacing, and stared directly into her eyes, his expression unreadable. "It's about your mother." Marinette's eyes widened and she paled. Chat had never seen the color from someone's face to drain so quickly, but she nodded nonetheless. He started slowly, "Marinette, your mother was an activist. Did she ever receive any sorts of threats in her life?" Marinette looked down as she tried to remember, she shook her head, unsure. "My lady, _please_, try to remember. There must be some sort of threats that you would've known about?"

"She- She never told me anything about it! She just... received..." Marinette deflated, as something flickered in her eyes, "Letters."

Chat Noir snapped his fingers, "Do you have them?"

Marinette shook her head absently, "...She burned them. As soon as she read them, she..."

"Is there anyone else in your family who does the same work?"

"No, but my fr-" She gasped, her eyes glimmering as tears pooled up in them, "Alya!" She started breathing heavily.

"Does she receive any threats?" His voice was getting louder with impatience. It seemed to him that he was finally coming across the mystery about Sabine.

"I- She- No, she doesn't. She didn't tell _me_ anything." Her voice was shaky and weak as she looked back into his green eyes, "Chat? Why are you saying this? I-Is Alya in danger?"

He shook his head, running his hand in his blonde hair. Then he said, "I'm not sure. But I'm sure Sabine must have received threats before she was attacked. You should know who killed her. You should, Marinette." Although he was getting a faint idea about who exactly could be behind it, he wanted to confirm it from Marinette "If you'll know who threatens Alya, you'll get a lead to who really planned your mother's murder. You can save Alya from any danger. You don't think the five men just killed Sabine on their own, do you?"

Marinette looked about. Confused. Lost. Who could possibly threaten Alya? She didn't mention anyone threatening her directly. But what if someone else was threatened on her behalf? What if...

"Hawkmoth..." She gasped, "Hawkmoth threatened me about her! He has... He has information about her and- and my... Mother." Her eyes kept on widening by the second, "Oh my God. Chat," She looked up at him as she placed a hand over her mouth, "You don't think...?"

His suspicions were confirmed. He nodded grimly.

"_Hawkmoth_ was the one who murdered your mother, Marinette."

...

Marinette was speechless.

She had been working for _him_, thinking she _owed_ him. She had been unwillingly working for the person who was _responsible_ for everything that started. Hawkmoth knew he could use Sabine's daughter after her death.

"But it isn't enough, Marinette. Your mother, if she would've known who was giving her the threats, she- she must be wise enough to know that you weren't safe. She _must've_ left you a clue. Try to remember, my lady?"

"_Lucky Charm..."_ She whispered.

"What?"

"The only thing that she left me was her book, Lucky Charm." She said, standing up. Chat Noir instantly grabbed her by the elbow to help her up.

"But I've never heard the name of this book. I've read all five of them." He said. Marinette looked up into his eyes, her blue eyes now dark and the area around it red and wet with tears threatining to spill. "They're six of them. She never published the last one. Now I wonder why."

__________________________

"You never understood what she really meant?"

"I never cared! I was never interested in her books, they were too... boring for me at that time." She admitted, "I only read this one because she told me to. And it kind of comforted me because the words were just so... _calming_."

Chat Noir tried to smile at her, "They always are." Marinette sat down next to him and handed him the book. "I always doubted it was some kind of a riddle. But I didn't know where it led. I knew every paragraph had a connection in some way, like a rhythm but..." She exhaled, tired "I knew that maybe someday, I'll find someone I can trust enough to show them the book." She looked into his eyes for a period of long five seconds. He nodded slowly, feeling honored for her trust.

He read the paragraphs. Then read them again. And again. Funny, why her mother told her to read only the last page when she gave her a 248 pages long book. He skimmed through them all. They were all filled with really good words, but they didn't make sense with the title. It had to be the strangest book Sabine had written. It was almost like she had just written it in a hurry, trying to cover something up. Maybe the last page...

He read it again. "Sabine knew they were watching over her." He said slowly. "She knew they had record of everything she was doing and every person she was engaging with. She _knew_ she didn't have enough time." He turned to Marinette, "She couldn't tell you on her own, couldn't write it on a page and be suspicious. She wrote another book, despite the threats. She gave it to _you_. She gave you her last message through her book because she knew that it was all going to be too hard for you to understand from the beginning." Marinette looked up at him, tears falling down her reddened cheeks, "How do you know all of this?" She whispered.

"_From Progression to the Origins. _The third part. Now I know where her words were directed. She had written about her own self, but in quite a twisted way..." He went on by himself as he read the pages again, trying to remember something as he murmured nothings, "It says: _The girl lost in the darkness of oblivion is guided by the man who has the knowledge of the five lights_. She meant the person who knew about all five of her books! While I thought she talked about the five sources of change, from her book, _The Secret to 'Change'_. In which she had mentioned some of the most dangerous criminals and how to stand against them. Which means..." He realized in amazement, "She knew that if you'd meet someone who knew about all five of her books, he or she would guide you!"

"But how?"

"She wrote alternate words for most criminals in her books, all her readers knew that. Marinette, all those words are used in these paragraphs! The universe, she had used for Hawkmoth, because all the criminals are connected to him. I think she had found out about him. So that phrase, '_Don't let yourself revolve around the universe_ means that Hawkmoth would probably use you, and you have to stay careful. The drop of rain; refers to the lost girl in the book _From Progression to the Origins, _He'd choose you of all people. And lastly, the hustle of everyday's work; taken from _Lucky Charm_. It says here _the one who reads, seeks for an escape from his jumbled life_. She is talking about the readers. Majority of the people who read her books and articles seek for peace, including _me_. The jumbled life of a reader is the hustle she is talking about." He gulped,

"My lady, he played you." Suddenly his expression morphed into one of rage and protectiveness, "_He_ did all of this to you..."

"I guess I was too late to get it.' She said limply. Then her lips formed a tight line as a fire he was used to see flared up in her eyes. She said, "Now, _I'll_ be the one playing him." Chat Noir turned to face her. She gave him a determined look. "You wanted to know where Hawkmoth's hideout was? We'll be going there real soon."

________________________________

Adrien's phone woke him up. He carefully peaked at Marinette who was still sound asleep in his arms, breathing heavily which showed that she was still under the effect of the medicine. He glanced at the screen. It was a call from Nino. Adrien groaned as he picked it up.

"Hey, Nino?" His voice was groggy and deep.

"Adrien, are you still sleeping? It's eight in the morning! Why weren't you accepting my calls, and where are you right now, man?"

Adrien winced, "I'm at home."

"Oh? Well I wanted to say that you have to come to the office," Adrien groaned as Nino spoke "-It's an emergency, something's gone wrong and we need you here." Adrien sighed deeply, cradling Marinette's limp arm that was on his chest. "I'll be there." He said unwillingly. He knew he couldn't ignore the fact that he _had_ to go to his office some day. He carefully got up, kissed Marinette on the forehead and went out.

_______________________________

When he entered the building, he found Nino standing near his working table and, quite surprisingly, Alex on the chair on the other corner. "Officer." She smiled. He replied with the same expression, "Hey Alex." Nino's face was grim. He wasn't looking towards the blonde, and Adrien knew immediately something wasn't okay, "What's wrong?"

Alex exhaled as she leaned forward, raising her eyebrow at him, "I think you should be answering that question yourself, Monsieur." Adrien frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He stepped towards his chair and Nino stopped him, finally looking him in the eye. The sympathetic look he held in his eyes only caused for Adrien's frustration to increase. He pushed his hand away and folded his arms, daring any of them to say something. Alex didn't falter, "Where were you?" She asked.

"I was at home." He stated simply.

"Whose?"

"What type of a question is that?" He asked in a loud tone, "I'm sorry Alex. I respect you. But I don't think you ought to ask stupid questions."

Alex only half smiled, further enraging him with her calm composure. "I ought to, because you weren't at your own house. And you might want to get yourself another door." She stated. Adrien closed his eyes.

"Look, I am working on my case, and I'm _getting_ there. I even risked my life for this mission and now I'm getting there so please just leave me to my work; I've done it myself before."

"You have, but you were not after Ladybug before."

"Oh please, for heaven's sake-"

"Tell us what you know, Adrien." Nino finally said, interrupting him. "If you say you're getting there, then tell us what you've known already. There must be some kind of lead? You and I are supposed to work together-"

"We _are_ working together."

"Adrien we both know you're hiding something-"

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, GUYS-"

"YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING!" Nino yelled, frustrated and annoyed and worried at the same time, "YOU ARE NOT BEING HONEST!" Adrien grabbed him by his collar immediately, and Alex ran forward in alarm, trying to pull him away. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Adrien shouted, but Nino continued, "YOU SWORE TO BE HONEST. YOU SWORE FOR YOUR DEAD PARENT'S THAT YOU'LL SERVE PEOPLE FOR GOOD!" Adrien faltered suddenly, and Alex took the advantage to pull them both away. They could hear curious whispers outside the office again. Damn those people trying to put their noses in everything.

Both the men were breathing heavily. Alex stared at Adrien, "What is wrong with you?!" She exclaimed. Adrien calm down slowly, and slumped into his seat as Nino pinched the bridge of his nose. Adrien was fighting in his head, Alex could see it. After a while he spoke, slowly and hesitantly,

"I- I know where she lives." He said, tears blurring his vision, "_I know where she lives_."

Alex studied him, "You mean Ladybug?"

He nodded slowly, but then said without looking up at any of them, "But you cannot arrest her."

"Why not?" Alex demanded, her tone ever so stern, meaning business.

"She- She is going to tell me where Hawkmoth's hideout is." He said and Nino looked at him in surprise as Adrien continued in a daze, "She is going to tell me where all the criminals are. We have to make Hawkmoth pay first."

"Why, Adrien?"

"Because he..." Adrien seemed to snap back to reality as he looked up at Alex, "Ladybug had done nothing wrong! It was Hawkmoth all along. He manipulated her, he killed her mother, trust me! It wasn't her fault. She is going to give me his address and then I'm going to find him and make him pay." He clenched his jaw.

Nino was about to say something when Alex stopped him. She knew Ladybug had a fault, one way or another. She was a _criminal_ and was accountable for the crimes she had done. But seeing Adrien's state made her think twice. She had to make sure she arrested both Ladybug and Hawkmoth.

"Fine." Alex said and Nino looked at her, puzzled. "We know your way of doing your job and we _trust_ you. You can bring us all the information about Hawkmoth, and then we will send forces with you to finally finish your mission. But Officer Adrien Agreste," Her tone remained flat, "You have three days at maximum. Or else I will have to take the matter into my own hands."

He could only nod in defeat. Nino thanked Alex and she walked out of the room, which suddenly felt very stuffy to Adrien.


	14. Warm & Cold

** _December, the 27th_ **

** _Report:_ ** _ "And now we show the footage of the cams that were present in the building where the Cataclysm was kept in a safe. As you all can see very clearly in the video that a black shadow is visible in the corner of the hall and then suddenly everything goes dark. The robber takes advantage of this and the next moment the Cataclysm is missing, while the safe remains closed. It appears quite supernatural."_

_"I'd say, either the robber is some unfathomable creature, or is luck-wise quite Miraculous."_

__________________________________

Chat Noir came back to her home, just when she had started missing him. Her anger towards her so-called boss had not died down yet, and she was waiting for Chat Noir's arrival so that she could start planning her revenge with him. She felt hopeful whenever he was around, and right then his presence was the only thing she was starving for.

He didn't come to change her bandage, and quite not like himself sat down on one side of the couch, a little farther away from her. She glanced at him weirdly, but he didn't say anything. A casual greeting, a 'how are you', and then he was down to planning how to make Hawkmoth pay for all the sufferings he had caused Ladybug. Marinette was fine by that.

He told her that he would go there himself. Of course she protested against it. "It's going to be dangerous. He can kill as easily as snapping his fingers. I have to go by myself." She said. "It's me who has to take revenge; you will not come between my problems and risk your life." She cupped his jaw line with her soft hand, "I care about you." She said softly.

He sighed in defeat and placed his hand over hers. He knew he couldn't stay away from her for long. He'd rather die. "We're in this _together_, bugaboo." He stared into her eyes intensely. She realized he was gazing longer than he normally did. "We will do this together. But I will go and check the place out myself first." Chat Noir felt tears forming in his eyes, but did his best to hide them. It was going to be harder than he thought. But she didn't know what was going on. And Chat Noir was the first person, the _only_ person in the world whom she had come to trust and _love_. And this truth pained him more than anything. 

Of course, she told him everything, trusting him blindly. Because he was there for her. Because he had _always_ been there for her. And he listened quietly, nodding as she told him the whole procedure and all the secret codes and the entrance. He stood up, and so did she.

"Mr. Noir," She smiled at him, somewhat nervously, "Be careful. And don't you dare do something stupid or hurt yourself." She playfully scolded him. He just stared into her eyes. Her blue eyes that he had slowly fallen in love with. Eyes for which he could kill himself again and again just to see them warm and smiling like that. His nose twitched, and before he could blurt out anything, he crashed his lips on hers. Marinette hummed as she petted him on his hair affectionately, closing her eyes. Chat Noir tightened his grip around her lower back, so much that it hurt yet comforted her the same. She couldn't help but notice how desperate his kiss was, how he was trying to learn every curve as if it was either his first, or last.

Chat Noir then hugged her, trying to drink in her scent and her warmth and her presence as much as he could, until he had to bid her goodbye, both somehow doubtful if they were ever going to meet again. Marinette clutched her heart as she sat down. Why was she feeling so heavy-hearted?

_______________________________

As Adrien went to the office where two cops were waiting for him, he took out a paper and wrote down all the details, handing them forward for the confirmation of proceeding with the Chief's permission. When granted, it was decided to first take over Ladybug's residence the very next day, and then take the forces towards Hawkmoth's liar. But plans never went the same, did they?

Adrien thought about meeting her _one last time_. Just holding her for a few seconds more. Because suddenly, all the time he had spent with her wasn't enough. All the memories of her smiles and laughs weren't enough. The holding hands, the cuddles, the kisses, _nothing_ was enough. He wanted more. He wanted _so much more_. And he knew he wouldn't be able to breathe the moment Ladybug turned away from him. He'd be lost. He'd drown in a dark, bottomless sea of despair. Adrien had fallen hard_. Really, very, painfully_ hard, for the girl behind the red mask.

He wanted to see her again.

____________________________

Her buzzer rang a few hours after Chat Noir had left. She looked at it, confused. Yet couldn't help the smile of relief that twitched on her face as she realized that he hadn't gone yet. And that he wanted to meet her. Immediately, the knock on the door came. She staggered her way to the door and quickly opened it, not being able to resist from throwing her arms around him, but stopped midway...

And gaped.

Catalyst stood in the doorway. She pressed the remote in her hand and Ladybug's device stopped buzzing. That Goddamn remote that controlled who knew how many things. Catalyst smirked, "You haven't been home for a long time, young lady. Papa is _very_ upset." Marinette scowled, as she searched for her gun that she hid by the doorway. She realized she had given it to Chat Noir.

Catalyst stepped inside and Marinette swore under her breath as she saw her pistol lying on the table in the living room. She tried running towards it, grunting as the pain in her leg only allowed her to totter. She felt a large object hit her head, and cried in pain as she fell down, the world spinning. Her head hit the wooden floor, and a wave of extreme yet numb pain spread through her right leg up to her spine, making her feel as if a snake had wrapped itself around her chest and was making it hard for her to breathe. She made one more attempt to crawl, but pulled back and crumbled in pain as she moaned loudly. Her eyes started giving up, and her head throbbed as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

The last thing she could hear was Catalyst calling some men into the house, until everything blacked out.

______________________________

"Hey." Nino said, waving his hand in front of Adrien. He just stared at the wooden board. Nino turned towards Alex, who told him to let her talk. Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, and Adrien turned around. "Adrien, I know that you respect me, and in the same way I respect you. But you don't have to feel guilty about anything. You did the right thing. Hawkmoth is going to be arrested for all the crimes he has done and made others do. One who does something wrong needs to receive his share of punishment. You need to understand that. Don't you say yourself? Criminals should not be pitied. Now tell me, does Hawkmoth have the Cataclysm?"

"No he doesn't, Shadow has it. He wanted it but couldn't get it. I know this because he had called Ladybug and..." Adrien stopped. He had called Ladybug when she was at home. She didn't want to receive the call but Chat had made her receive it... Hawkmoth could've tracked her!

"We have to find her!" He exclaimed, spinning around to grab his keys. Alex stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?" Adrien looked at them both frantically "She's in danger, I have to-" They both stopped him from going outside. Adrien pleaded, "Please, I have to go and see if she's okay. Hawkmoth might find her! She's-" His voice cracked, and Alex and Nino glanced at each other, "She's wounded. She won't be able to save herself. I have to go!"

Alex picked up her gun and keys, "We're coming with you."

"I don't care." He said as he dashed out and Nino and Alex followed him hurriedly into their respective cars. Adrien drove wildly, drifting and screeching at every turn as Alex hardly tried to keep pace with him. "He's gone nuts!" Alex exclaimed, pushing the accelerator harder.

"It's because of her." Nino said, who was riding shotgun. Alex gave him a quick confused glance, training her eyes back on the blonde cop's car again. "I knew his thoughts were diverting... And now that I realize, his feelings were, too." He said. Alex shot both her eyebrows up. "You don't mean...? Oh, fuck." She swore as they entered a place with various peaceful houses, only the sirens of their cars echoing around the place. "This is bad," She said to Nino, "This is really, very bad."

They all stepped out, and Adrien ran straight towards a certain house. His identity be damned. Adrien banged at the door. Again and again, calling if Ladybug was inside.

"Ladybug! Open the door, please!" He called desperately, but there was no answer. He waited for her to slowly walk up and open the door, give him the sweet smile she always gave at their every encounter. But none of that happened. As Adrien panted heavily, Alex yelled, "Step aside!" 

Adrien backed away. Holding her gun firm and ready with both her hands, Alex kicked the door twice and it broke open. Adrien ran inside, his partners following behind him with their guns raised.

"Ladybug!" He called as he frantically checked the room, the kitchen, her favorite couch. She was nowhere. "He took her..." He whispered, collapsing to the ground on his knees. He ran a shaky hand in his hair. His breath labored and eyes wet as the only thing that registered into his brain was that _she was injured. Her life was in danger. And she wasn't there_. Alex looked down at him and shook her head. Both Nino and Alex took a look around the house for any clues, and Alex found drops of blood beside the entrance of the living room. She quietly motioned to Nino, who took the sample, later to be tested if it was hers. Alex walked back to Adrien, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Adrien, it's okay. We'll get Hawkmoth."

"_I couldn't protect her..._" When the blonde looked at her, Alex was, for the first time in her life, taken aback by him. Tears were flowing down from his reddened eyes. "He'll _kill_ her."

Alex couldn't think of anything else as she kneeled down, and hugged him, running her hand on his back to comfort him. Her eyes landed on a note stuck under a book and she stilled. Slowly getting up, Alex reached for the note as Adrien's attention also turned towards her actions. She read the note, looked at Nino, and handed it to him. "What's that?" Adrien asked. He quickly got up and snatched it from Nino.

~

_Chat Noir,_

_You were too late to bring me the black ring. If you don't bring it before the New Year begins..._

_...Ladybug stops breathing on the very last second._

______________________________

Marinette groaned as she managed to open her eyes. It was dark, was the first thing she considered. And it was _deadly_ cold. The air contained a heavy, thick smell of death. Marinette raised her head, but groaned again as both her head and her leg started throbbing. She was, as it seemed, in a very bad condition. She could feel that her wound had somehow gotten injured again, and there was dried blood in her hair. Her eyes trailed to her side where she saw herself in a glassy window. Red paint was smeared over her face where her mask used to be. She released a shaky sigh.

At least Catalyst had cared about her identity. But she suspected that Catalyst must've brought her unconscious form in front of all the criminals. She had seen some herself. When they were knocked unconscious, Hawkmoth dragged them across the hideout, every criminal eyeing them and seeing their doom, something Hawkmoth did to scare them. She imagined how happy Evillustrator must've been to see her like that.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the footsteps of her enemy. She growled as Hawkmoth stepped into the dim light. "Ladybug..." He said in that ugly voice of his. "I have to admit, I was really proud of you. You were the best criminal among them all. But then you had to go and bail on me..." He tsked with fake sympathy as he grabbed her chin harshly. She tried to maintain her glare at him as he looked down at her. "What happened all of a sudden? Don't tell me you actually fell for a criminal's sweetly fake gestures."

Ladybug spit on him with all the force she could muster, and he stepped back, scowling. "_You're_ the fake one. You lied to me all these years!"

Hawkmoth only frowned. Marinette wanted to reach up and grab him by the neck, but her pain was too much to even move. She released painful grunts as she tried to breathe properly. The evil smirk returned to his face again. "I wanted you to find his weakness, not to become so weak _yourself_. I wanted to kill you immediately, but I found a better way of killing you by letting you live." He laughed.

Ladybug copied his expression, she grinned despite her pain and nerves as the only source of relief that was going through her body kept her strong. "But you can't get him now, Fuckmoth. Don't you know? He doesn't _have_ a weakness. He's stronger than you. He doesn't have anything thing to be afraid of." She spat. Hawkmoth just stared at her, until he chuckled and shook his head. He leaned down and grabbed her chin again, "I have, however, found his biggest weakness." He whispered and Ladybug's eyes widened. "Wh-What? How... What is it?!" She asked as dread washed over her.

"You don't know what his biggest weakness is?

_You are, my little Ladybug."_


	15. Regret & Betrayal

** _December, the 28th._ **

** _Report:_ ** _ "Don't be bemused, it's just the news! The New Year celebrations begin as people start counting down the days to the beginning of a new year and a new start. There are going to be fireworks, new plans and bursts of emotions! The clock is ticking, just wait and see...!"_

__________________________________

Adrien appeared in front of Nino as Chat Noir and finished his look with his mask. His manner was stiff, which did not go unnoticed by Nino and Alex. Nino came up to him and crossed his arms, "Trust me, Adrien. I've never hated any of your disguises this much..." Chat Noir frowned. If his cat ears were real, Nino would've seen them drooping. Now it was the turn of Alex to step up in front of him. "I think he looks quite attractive. Did Ladybug fall for your _Chat_ persona?"

Chat Noir didn't answer right away. "Why are you still around?" He asked glumly. Alex placed one hand on her hip, "Because _you_, Officer Agreste, have been removed from the case and I have been left in charge because of your _irresponsible_ behavior regarding a serious case which involves not just thefts but _murders_." She said in her strong tone, causing Adrien to shrink a little. She was one intimidating woman, after Ladybug. She handed him the copy of the black ring, which looked so similar one could say it was real. "I do, however, hope that you can manage to go according to plan this time."

"You will not hurt Ladybug." He said plainly and Alex went out of the room without saying a word. Nino placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Adrien?"

"_Chat Noir_." Adrien corrected. Nino looked at him worriedly. Why had he changed so much? All Nino wanted was to save his best friend from any trouble. When he thought about it, Nino realized it was partially his fault too. He shouldn't have teased Adrien about Ladybug even as a joke or given him any wrong ideas in the first place. Other than that, Adrien seemed to have really fallen for Ladybug, and it was his first time in his whole life actually falling in love with someone. And Nino knew his best friend. If he could fall for her, then maybe Ladybug _was_ special to him in some way. "Chat Noir," Nino said, and this time his friend looked up at him, trying to hide his surprise, "I will pray that you save Ladybug before it's too late." He confirmed, tight lipped. Chat Noir stared at him for a few seconds, and then hugged him, Nino gladly returning the gesture, "Me too." He murmured.

It was time Chat Noir went into the inferno and brought _his_ source of light out.

_____________________________

Tikki wasn't there.

Chat Noir guessed Marinette must've called her after she had contacted Plagg so that they could both go away somewhere. Plagg had been grateful for their search in the abandoned building, but had not been told about the incident that happened there. An incident that made Chat Noir realized how important Ladybug was in his life.

He shook the thought away and opened the entrance himself, walking into the expansive basement. Everyone in there immediately stopped whatever they were doing. They all eyed the black leather-clad muscular man with various expressions as he marched boldly into the place, and stood right in front of the giant doors. He took out his gun and shot the ceiling, as everyone shrank back in alarm. It seemed that majority of the criminals were present there, enjoying the last days of the year. None of them knew how precious these last days were to him, and to the woman who was probably suffering behind those doors, wounded, cold, alone.

_And probably dead_, an indefinite part of him whispered, and he shook the thought away, keeping up hope.

"Tell Hawkmoth that I have the ring. But he will have to let Ladybug go!" He shouted. The doors opened and Catalyst stepped forward. "Show the ring. It needs to be checked first."

"Show me where Ladybug is, first."

Catalyst sighed, not amused. She opened the door completely, revealing a disheveled Ladybug standing against the wall, her hand gripping her leg as she managed to keep herself steady. Many people around them gasped, seeing Ladybug so defeated the first time in their lives, and Chat Noir shot the ceiling again to shut them up. He looked at her worriedly. Her hair was messy, in a way she'd call them 'noodle-y'. She was panting, barely standing there as she shivered slightly. But she was a fighter. Her blue eyes glimmered with strength and hope, even if her face was covered in red paint. She was wearing the same clothes in which he last met her; a baggy boyfriend's shirt over shorts.

She was, still, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She glanced in his direction and her eyes that were steely a few seconds ago turned into warm and loving. "Chat..." She whispered. She wobbled forward, just as Chat Noir slide the ring across the floor towards the Catalyst. Before Ladybug could fall down, Chat Noir caught her in his arms. "Chat Noir!" She cried with joy and relief as she wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching on to him like he was her lifeline. Chat Noir hugged her back, securing his arms around her waist strongly. From the corner of his eyes he saw Catalyst picking up the ring as she examined it.

Ladybug pulled back a little as she said, "Are you okay? Hawkmoth didn't say anything did he?" Chat Noir looked into her eyes, bewildered. Did she seriously still care about him, when she was so badly wounded, both physically and mentally? He raised one hand as he wiped her tears and cupped her face, touching his forehead with hers, "Everything's going to be fine. Everything's going to be all right, my Lady." He whispered.

More tears pooled down her face as she hugged him tighter, "I love you, Chat, I love you _so_ much-"

"This ring is not real!" Catalyst raged as she threw it away and pulled out her gun, pointing it directly towards Ladybug. At the very moment, as the duo's eyes widened in alarm, a voice stopped everyone.

"Freeze!" A man said as he stepped forward and pointed his gun in Catalyst's direction. He pulled his hood off, revealing Nicolas Lahiffe, "Everyone freeze!" As if on cue, several police officers burst in through the giant metal doors into the place, surrounding everyone, "Hands behind your back, this is the police!" Ladybug's eyes opened wide and she looked up at Chat Noir, who hugged her tighter, trying to keep her _as_ possibly close to himself as he could. He looked at her neutrally, "It's okay. You're safe."

Some men burst through the doors that went to Hawkmoth's liar. Others were busy pushing the criminals into the cars. As they were being taken away, one of them shouted, "Look what you've done, _Ladybug_!" venomously. They were silenced immediately. Chat Noir had a pretty vague idea that it was the red head he had met with Ladybug the first time.

"You should go." Ladybug said urgently, "They're going to catch you, Chat, go and hide somewhere!" He didn't budge as Ladybug tried to push him. He shushed her softly, "They won't." Was all he said. Hawkmoth was arrested. He thrashed and tried to escape and swore as the officers took him away. He glared once in Ladybug's direction, and then Chat Noir's.

"The Black Shadow is the main threat you all should be worried about!" He shouted lastly, and then disappeared into the jumbled police cars and red and blue lights and sirens.

Only the police officers, Ladybug and Chat Noir were left.

One of the cops came forward, extending his hand towards Ladybug who placed her head on Chat's chest, "Officer, if you'd allow us..." He motioned towards the criminal in his arms. Chat Noir hesitantly stepped back.

Ladybug shot up her head to look at Chat Noir. Officer? Were they mistaken somehow?

"Sh-She's injured." He said, rubbing his hand up and down on her back soothingly as he cupped her face in his other hand.

"Sir, she will be properly treated in the building."

Ladybug wildly looked between the cop and her love. "My lady, this-"

"Officer Agreste!" Damocles boomed triumphantly as he walked up to them, and Chat Noir winced so hard that he had never winced before. Damocles looked at Ladybug with disgust, but then ran a confused gaze at their posture. "Officer Agreste, you can let her go. The cops will take her away, this nasty bug that has been a pain in my neck."

Ladybug was still the whole time. "Sir," Chat Noir began, "She's not able to-"

He stopped as Ladybug slowly pushed him away, staring hard at the ground. Her expression was one he couldn't read, until she snapped her head up and pulled his mask away from his face.

There stood, the very man she had met in the alley. The man who was actually a _cop_. Who had been playing a fake role of a criminal to arrest her. The _only_ man she had ever trusted, and _fallen in love with._

Her eyes pooled with thick tears as anger, shock, betrayal, pain, all flashed through her expression. It seemed that the air inside had stilled, and all the cops and the sounds had become distant, as Adrien looked down guiltily, not being able to say anything. Her wide, hurt eyes traveled to the floor in defeat as one of the cops handcuffed her, ignoring Adrien's silent protests. She didn't struggle at all. And she continued to stare at the ground as they started to take her away.

"L-Ladybug_... LADYBUG!"_ He yelled desperately.

She didn't turn around even once and staggered away in shock, following the cops Adrien worked with.

_-"Men, I learned, can never be trusted."-_

Her words echoed in his brain. His chief took him out of the building. He was talking nonstop about something. Maybe Nino was walking behind them, too. The press had arrived and was shoving cameras and microphones into his face as the policemen pushed them away. But Adrien didn't care. He didn't say anything. He thought perhaps Officer Damocles would've spoken for him. Told them about Chat Noir's identity and his reason to disguise. Everything was a blur.

The policemen dispersed, the media went away. Damocles said a few more words of encouragement and then everyone was gone, leaving him alone on the quiet, abandoned road in the dark and cold by himself. Only then his legs gave away, he collapsed, and a fresh set of tears pooled up in his eyes, pricking his sight as it got hard for Adrien to breathe.

He wheezed, which turned into a sob, and then he was crying with all his might. He yelled, pulling at his hair as he crumbled to the ground. "I've lost her. _I've lost her_. I've lost _everything_."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Adrien looked up through his red eyes and blurry vision. It was Nino. Nino sat down and pulled him in a hug, but it did little help to soothe him. His very soul felt empty, because he had broken her trust.

"I've lost everything."

"Don't say that. The other criminals have been locked up in the lower level, but Ladybug and Hawkmoth have both been separately taken to the higher lockups. The police will interrogate them. This might be your chance to talk to her."

Adrien considered it. And then nodded slowly as he got up. "I _am_ going to talk to her."

________________________________

Adrien stood in front of the cell, his nerves on his highest scale as he tried to hold back his tears. Nino stood close behind.

Ladybug was sitting in a corner on the ground, away from the bars where he stood. She had been treated by a proper doctor, a fresh bandage wrapped around both her leg and her head. She was shivering lightly due to the cold, and Adrien wanted _so badly_ to give her his jacket, or to help her sit on the couch in front of the fireplace, to wrap his arms around her and keep her warm.

She just stared at the ground, still in shock. Adrien gulped.

"M-My lady?"

No answer.

"Ladybug, listen, I-I..." He gulped again, opening and closing his mouth like a fish as no words could come out. "My lady, please look at me. _Please_." He pleaded, grabbing the bars desperately and wished they were never there between them. "Just look at me once."

She just stared at the ground. She didn't know how to think rationally anymore. He had played a fake roll all along. God knew he could still be doing the same. Maybe he was trying to lure her into giving him more information through his act of grief? Maybe he already knew she loved him too much and was taking an advantage from that? Maybe his whole act about love had been just a game?

Yet her traitorous heart couldn't take being alone from him, and even her constantly chiding herself was not helping her much to control herself from running up to him and holding his hand. _He had played with her, too. _And while Hawkmoth had been using her, Chat had been using her _feelings_, due to which her heart was hurting as much as currently her wounded leg and head.

Adrien ducked his head, letting his tears fall down on the white shiny tiles, where his defeated self reflected back at him. "I never wanted it to happen this way..." He whispered. "Please, listen to me once. Just look at me." He whispered, "_Or else_ _I'll die_."

Her eyes slowly trailed up to the wall. And then she turned her head-

-towards Nino.

"Officer." She whispered, her eyes blank. Nino hesitated, looking between his best friend's broken form and the woman who was the reason behind it. Adrien felt offended slightly, but kept on staring at her hoping she'd turn towards him. Her eyes stared blankly at Nino. "Yes?" Nino finally said after what seemed like forever.

When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. She sounded _so_ hurt, and her words broke Adrien.

"Where's my kitty?"

Adrien choked back a sob, and stretched his hand towards her as much as he could through the bars. "_I'm here_."

At last, Marinette's eyes trained on his, and there were no emotions in them. Her eyes were red and wet with tears, and there was no familiarity in those blue orbs anymore as a stray tear fell down from one of them..

"_I don't know who this man is_." She said, and turned towards the wall again.

Adrien stared, horrified, until he wiped his eyes and rushed out of the place, Nino following behind.

"Adrien, stop. STOP!"

Adrien ran straight towards his senior's office, pushing everyone out of his way as he stomped across the long corridor. When people saw him coming, they all parted from the way, knowing all too well that _Officer Adrien was the one who caught Ladybug. And he did NOT seem happy about it_.

He stopped in front of the door as he heard someone talking inside. It was Officer Alex. "_Hawkmoth should be interrogated. He might know something. Ladybug was just his... pawn. She was blackmailed into doing all of it._" He heard her murmur to the Chief and stilled to listen.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Hm. I'm pretty sure, Sir."_

Adrien heard a smack of files thrown on the desk, and his Chief's annoyed grunt that he gave every time something was going against his will. After a while Damocles spoke_, "I don't think so, Officer. Other criminals will be punished for their crimes. But Hawkmoth and that pest_..." He said with disgust, as if saying her mere name was sin, "_I'll make sure she receives life-time imprisonment."_

"_But Sir_-"

Alex was interrupted as Adrien pushed the doors open violently and they banged against the walls. His brain had stopped working and any rational thoughts were lost in anger as he ran forward and grabbed his chief by his collar, "YOU CANNOT PUNISH HER IF IT'S NOT HER FAULT!"

Alex pulled him back, "Are you out of your mind, Adrien?!"

"Calm down officer!" Damocles said, his face red. He tried to control his anger at the actions of the officer, but his voice clearly gave away annoyance. "You knew you were to get promoted after solving this case. But you showed utter irresponsibility and tried to save her! Do you know what that means, Officer Agreste? It means that she has now become a danger for not just us but for _you _as well. Lifetime imprisonment might be an understatement. I won't be surprised if the court gives her a death sentence! Just. Because. Of. You!" He spat. Adrien pounced at him again, but Nino arrived in time and he pulled him out of the office.

"Adrien, stop this nonsense right now!"

"A death sentence, he said! A DEATH SENTENCE! BECAUSE OF ME!" Adrien rubbed his red face with his hands to calm down, but it did little to settle his nerves. "This is all my fault." He murmured.

Nino sighed, "It isn't-"

"She'll never talk to me again. She might not ever see the light again." He murmured, and Nino worried his friend was going insane, "I was to show her the light out of the oblivion. Sabine chose me, and I-" Adrien stopped mid sentence. He turned, and went out of the building. Away from the mess he had created, away from his guilt, away from his faults, from his crimes, his unkempt promises.

Nino thought better to leave him alone for a while.

It was the biggest mistake he could ever make.

_____________________________

** _December, the 30th._ **

Adrien's apartment was found burned down.

Nino ran as he pushed the crowd aside, to the fire truck. Nothing was left. Everything had turned to ashes. The fire was reported as very hard to control. The flames had burnt all of his possessions, and the source was unknown. How could this happen? Did Adrien do this? If yes, then why? And most importantly_, where was he?_

Nino received a call from one of his friends at the Investigation Department. His voice was urgent. He was in the office waiting along with others. Nino didn't waste a second as he reached his office. His and Adrien's office, where they had worked together for years. And yet, when he entered, it wasn't the familiar room he was used to.

First, there were never so many cops standing together in there. And secondly, _all of Adrien's documents and possessions were missing_. He stared, perplexed, at the wooden board that he always complained about. No notes, no pictures, no evidence. His shelves, empty. Even his favorite blue covered book that was _always_ present on the corner of his table was not there. Nino looked up at all the people (At least seven of them), and asked, "What is this about?"

"Adrien's records are missing." Alex stated. "We all have checked for _every_ record book, his data, and his achievement's files. Even his photographs." She raised her hands, defeated "Nothing. It's like he was never here."

Nino slowly stepped inside, not liking the heavy atmosphere. Why were Alex' eyes misty? Sure, it was alarming, but was this such a serious matter?

"And where is he?" Nino asked. Alex sucked in a sharp breath.

"A body was found in Adrien's burned apartment..." She continued and suddenly a wave of nausea hit Nino. He shook his head, his eyes widening slowly and brimming with tears. Alex only nodded and killed a part inside him as she confirmed his worst nightmare.

"His blood matched." She said as she threw an envelope towards him.

.

It wasn't long before the news reached Ladybug...

.


	16. Funerals & Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the last chapter of the book, guys. Just warning you.

** _January, the 5th._ **

** _Report:_ ** _ We are sorry to report this unfortunate news. The officer, who fought so bravely and caught most of the criminals who were endangering Paris, has died. His funeral will be held today at..."_

___________________________

Nino had never felt so useless.

Guilt ate him away as he attended his best friend's funeral. The sky was dark, as cliché as it was for a funeral day. He didn't care about all the ceremonies and the praises and shits people were giving. He knew it was all finished. His friend wasn't there anymore. He couldn't tease the blonde anymore. He couldn't give him any stupid love advices. He couldn't make him flustered and uncomfortably red with his nasty jokes. Because he wasn't there. He was dead.

It was so weird, that while his whole body was burned and left no trace, his face was unrecognizable, his death was unbelievable, a mere test had turned everything upside down. The report was there, and it reminded Nino again and again that he _died_. That it was suicide. That it was Nino's fault that he left him alone when Adrien felt so broken. That it was all because of that _Ladybug_.

Just as her name registered into his brain again, and an indefinable anger seethed his body, because _Ladybug had been the reason from the very beginning. From the moment Adrien had set his eyes on her, she was trouble_; His phone rang, and he was snapped out of his thoughts to realize that it was evening now, and he was in his house. His eyes were swollen with tears, but he picked up the phone.

He was informed that he could interrogate Ladybug now that other cases had been settled. Nino stood up and got ready.

Oh, he was going to interrogate that woman alright.

______________________________

She was slumped in the plastic chair. Her eyes were trained on the table again. When Nino had entered, he was met with annoyed interrogators who were giving up and saying that she just wouldn't open her damn mouth, and that they had tried everything.

Nino sat down in front of her, and stared.

They stayed like that for five minutes straight, both thinking about a certain blonde.

"Do you know what has happened?" Nino finally asked. There was no response. He clenched his jaw. "What is your real name, Ladybug?"

"..."

"Do you _realize_, that a person who was so important to me, to us all, has _died_. Because of _you_?"

A tear fell down her cheek. Her expression remained neutral. Nino banged the table with his hand and stood up, pacing around. "Answer me, Ladybug!

"Do you realize that he _loved_ you, _genuinely_ loved you, and killed himself because he thought that it was all his fault?" Nino's eyes were red now. Two more tears fell down her cheeks, and her heart clenched.

Nino slammed both of his hands on the table now, "HE DIED, GODDAMNIT! ADRIEN DIED, YOU HEAR ME?!" He stood up and went to another corner of the room, hiding his tears. How selfish could a person be? How could she even declare that she loved him when his love for her was unfathomable?

"Adrien..." She whispered, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. She smiled despite herself. "...Such a beautiful name."

Nino turned around, and she finally looked at him. Nino saw so many emotions in her eyes; pain, suffering, betrayal, loneliness... For a second he reconsidered what she felt for Adrien might just be true as well. Ladybug asked in a shaky voice, "His name's Adrien?"

Nino hissed, "_Was_."

"Such a beautiful name..." She said in a daze, "...Adrien." Her eyes shallow and blank, she slowly raised her hands which stopped in mid air because of the chain attached to her handcuffs from the table. She started moving them slowly in a weird motion, and Nino knitted his eyebrows as he stared at her.

She smiled as she continued, and after a while he realized that she was pretending to caress someone's face in her hands. She tilted her head to the side, and smiled crazily, "Adrien...Chat... _My kitty_..." She whispered the last name has she choked on her own voice.

Nino placed his hand over his mouth, and stepped out, sucking in a sharp breath.

"What do you think, sir?" One of the men asked. Nino thought for a while. The officer only chose to shake his head.

"She's hopeless."

.

He went into his office again, and slumped down in the uncomfortable small couch placed in the corner. Nino had searched every corner, every place he could of the police department. How could he do that? Adrien had removed every single trace of his presence from the building. Even his call recordings, the successes of his cases that hung on the wall, _everything_. There _had_ to be a reason he burned them all down.

He opened his file, and suddenly a paper fell out. Nino picked it up curiously, and gasped as he opened it. It was Adrien's handwriting. Nino dropped the paper, but then picked it up with a handkerchief as he read it, his hand shaking.

Nino sat back down on the couch, and closed his eyes.

~

_Nino,_

_I know you won't be in the office for a long time because of whatever's going on, and by the time you read this, everything will be finished. You have the right to know why I am doing what I am doing, because you have supported me in every difficulty._

_I'm broken. There is nothing left inside me. I know I don't have a relative who would come to my funeral if I die; I only have you as a best friend. I even had Ladybug, but I messed up everything I had with her._

_You see, I messed up everything with the only person who actually made me feel like I belonged. And you are the only person I have left in this world, now. I knew if Ladybug would turn away from me, I won't be able to breathe. You were right; love is unimaginable. It just stupefies you to indescribable levels. It's a wonderful feeling. I didn't know that at first, but now I do. And I feel no shame in admitting, that I had fallen in love with Ladybug, and the woman behind the mask of Ladybug. At least, I'm lucky that I experienced it in my life._

_I suck at writing suicide notes. It's my first time, you know. And while you will think that it was so incredibly stupid of me to cut off my life over a small matter, I want to remove your misinterpretations. It is the small faults that lead to big epiphanies. And in my and Ladybug's case, we both had our faults and crimes._

_Her fault was that she was a criminal, and my crime was that I fell in love with her._

_-Adrien_

_~_

_______________________________________

Someone's phone was ringing.

Nino groaned as he rolled to the edge of his bed and hid his head in the blanket. Who was calling at such an ungodly hour of the night?

"Nino..." Alya groaned, "For the love of a good night's sleep, please pick up your phone. It has been deafening my ears for the past fifteen minutes."

"Hmmkay." He said as he searched for his phone. Where was the damn thing? He opened one eye and saw it buzzing on the edge of his bed. Nino sat up and rubbed his eyes. He picked up the phone and saw the time. It was two in the morning. Someone called Max had phoned. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked as he ran a hand in his hair.

"Officer Nino-" The signals were cutting off, and Nino could only make out that the man was in an emergency, "-the cell-.....has escaped." Nino perked up suddenly, "What? Who escaped? Tell me!" Alya sat up at this and looked at her boyfriend worriedly. The signals cleared, and the person Max exclaimed.

_"-urgent! Ladybug has escaped from the cell. Ladybug has escaped!"_

"How?!"

"_Someone at the police station has helped her, because she didn't break out. **Her locker was opened**_**.**"

___________________________________

Life had always been complicated. No one ever said that life was easy; it always has its ups and downs. You love someone, and then due to the circumstances you have to change your feelings. Ladybug felt betrayed, she did. Her anger had not died down about the fact that Chat Noir had tricked her. She should've seen it coming. He was also a man, like those who had tricked her in the past. Like Hawkmoth. Like Evillustrator (how she hated that stupid name, it never came across as a criminal's code name and always sounded like a crappy cartoon character.) and so when she escaped from the police station and the cold, challenging wind of freedom blew in her face, Ladybug closed her eyes. She knew from the beginning that she shouldn't have let Chat Noir closer, but had somehow fallen in love with him.

She was not going to make the same mistake twice.

Ladybug knew, she was destined to be alone. Independent. Strong. On her own. She had made up her mind that she'd never forgive Chat Noir.

And then she heard the news of his death.

Her heart shattered like a thin glass, breaking into millions of small pieces that couldn't be put back. Her lungs failed to cooperate, and her mind hanged onto just one picture: Chat Noir. _Adrien._ Adrien Agreste. That was when she realized how much he meant to her. Her hate dissipated, taken over by sorrow. If she had just listened to him. If she had just cared about him in the first place. If she had just grabbed his hand that he had, so painfully and desperately stretched out for her. Regret filled her. And there was only one thing that she chanted in her mind.

_I love Adrien Agreste, and nothing in the world can change that._

Her mind replayed it again and again as she sat in the car that was moving at maximum speed, escaping away from the jail, from the city, from everything.

Marinette laughed. She laughed with relief as she leaned up for the umpteenth time and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay. I'm _so_ glad you're _alive!"_

Adrien smiled at her, gripping the steering wheel harder as he drove away from the place where everyone thought he was buried and resting in peace.

But he wasn't.

There was no peace without Marinette, and there was no joy without her presence in his life. She didn't care how he managed to pull off his own death. She didn't care why he left his job as a police officer. She didn't care if he had betrayed her once; she'd give him a thousand more chances (Not that he would make the same mistake twice). Because that is the problem with women.

They can never let go of the person they love devotedly.

Marinette kissed him on the neck as she hugged him around the shoulders, not letting him go despite his protests that he was driving fast. But he smiled nonetheless.

"I missed you, so _so_ much." She breathed, and Adrien took one of her hands and intertwined his hand in hers. "I did too. But now there's no running away from each other. We're _unstoppable_."

Marinette bopped his nose playfully, "That we are." She sat up into her seat again, "I'm going to miss Papa and Alya..." She shook her head, "But don't scare me like that ever again. When you came to me in the cell I thought I was seeing things."

She was surprised, heck, she was baffled and her eyes had gone impossibly wide as a hooded figure unlocked her cell and stood in front of her. She was about to call the policemen about an intruder when he removed his hood to reveal the one and only Adrien Agreste standing there. At first she stilled, unmoving. And then she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. She had kissed him _so hard_ that his lips still tingled, and he blushed at the memory.

"I had no other way to prove how much you mean to me. So I left my job for you. I guess now I _am_ officially a criminal." He smirked at her and her heart fluttered uncontrollably. Adrien continued, "And also, _now_ you know how I felt when you were shot _in front of my eyes_." He shuddered. She kissed his hand, smiling. "Let's just forget."

Adrien smiled at her after a while. "Let's."

_________________________________

"We'll live here, from now on." Adrien said as they entered the small apartment. It wasn't much furnished, but contained everything she needed. A couch. A fireplace. A T.V.

And her Chat.

"We'll live here? Like- together? For real?" She asked, her eyes innocently wide. And Adrien wanted to _swipe_ that innocence off her face. He shook his thoughts and leaned closer, his eyes half lidded. "Fur real."

Marinette blushed and gulped. She looked into his electric green eyes again, and then the thought of how she almost lost him washed over her again. She hugged him, and he gladly hugged back. He breathed into the nape of her neck, and then straightened as Marinette's feet lightly left the ground. She laughed, "Hey!"

Adrien took her to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed, looking at her affectionately. He placed his hand on hers, "We'll start a new life. And forget everything that happened in the past." Marinette nodded.

"How's your leg, by the way?" He asked. The doctors had taken good care of her health, and the wound had started healing properly all over again.

"It's fine." She said. Adrien nodded. And then there was that good old awkward silence again. Adrien cleared his throat, "I'll... You can get fresh. I'll go and take a... bath." Marinette looked at him as he stood up, "Right now?"

He shrugged, "Yeah?"

Marinette shook her head, smiling.

And he went to another room, where he presumably had already kept some clothes for both of them. Marinette stood up and walked around the place, examining everything. There was a small kitchenette with a white table right in front, four lime green chairs surrounding it. Adrien had placed some groceries over there. The apartment was, quiet comfortable in itself. She roamed around, flushing at the thought that there was a single bedroom, _their_ bedroom, in which they were going to sleep from now on. She found a small box in a corner where there were several other empty boxes. Curiously, she picked up the lid and saw a book inside.

'Journal' was written on it in golden cursive.

_Adrien's Journal_, she thought. Marinette picked it up and took it to her room, placing it on a small side table. She turned around, and Adrien was standing in front of her.

_Shirtless_.

Marinette flared up immediately, and turned back around, spluttering. "I- ah! S-sorry, I-I, um, you- you uhh.." Adrien smirked at her reaction.

A blushing mess of a Ladybug was downright adorable, but a _body-shy_ Ladybug...

He turned her around, and her eyes traveled down to his perfect body, until she snapped her head back up again, stubbornly looking into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she squeaked as he pulled her close. "Are you alright, bugaboo?"

"Y-Yeah?"

His smirk deepened. He leaned close to her face as she tried to lean back, ignoring the fact that _Oh Dieu her hands were on his naked chest_ as Adrien titled his head playfully. She felt his breath on her lips, but he slowly leaned away. Instead, he looked down at her loose button-up shirt that revealed her wide neck as its first two buttons were open.

He placed a slow lingering kiss on her jaw, then continued peppering soft and teasing kisses down her neck as she bit her lower lip. At last, he kissed her collarbone, feeling how warm she had turned. She shivered slightly.

Yep. He was definitely in heaven.

His hands trailed down to her lower back, and he raised her shirt when-

"Y-YoucantakeyourbathandI'llgogetsomethingtoeatokay?" She pushed him into the bathroom hurriedly and closed the door on his face. Adrien slumped on the door and sighed heavily, placing his hand on his wildly beating heart. But he was not going to be defeated so easily. Adrien smirked as he formed a plan in his mind.

.

Marinette panted heavily, her face bright red. It was going to take some time getting used to living with Adrien. He was a heck of a flirt, and knew exactly how to turn her on. Her eyes traveled back to his journal, and she wondered deviously if she could just peak into the book. She took it with her to the kitchen counter, and opened it as she sat down.

It was a normal journal. He had written his regular routine in the beginning. She thought better and skipped all the parts, jumping onto the date when he first saw her, curious if he had written anything about her. She started reading, and skimmed through the pages carefully. In some places, his words didn't make any sense,oh, but he _had_ mentioned her. Quite a lot.

And then, he had started writing complete dialogues, word-to-word, everything she said or talked to him about, almost like an obsession. She stared flipping through the pages quickly now, a sort of understanding dawning on her as she continued to read with concentration and didn't notice that Adrien had crept up behind her and was now looking at her quietly as she read.

Her eyes widened comically.

Marinette flipped to the last page, read it, and then closed the book. She placed a hand over her mouth, and turned around to find Adrien- down on his knees as he held a small box up, looking at her longingly, lovingly, and somewhat nervously.

She stood still like a statue, her eyes bulging out and her hand still over her mouth as she looked down at him. He had a knowing look in his eyes, and wasn't bothered by the fact that she just read his journal. He had, after all, read her mother's secret book. It was only fair he let her read his.

"Adrien." She whispered shakily, eyeing him up and down.

His smile widened, and slowly and anxiously, he opened the small box with the dark blue, velvety cover.

Her suspicions were confirmed, and everything came crashing down on her. She removed her hand from her face slowly, her eyes watering for a reason even she didn't know, and exhaled heavily.

"_You're Shadow..._" She whispered.

Adrien only smiled, holding the Cataclysm up to propose the shocked to the core bluenette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh.


	17. Journals & Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I just realized a totally random error of posting a chapter twice but it's not like we're gonna talk about it.
> 
> : )
> 
> Enjoy.

** _Adrien's Journal._ **

_I heard her name again. Again. This time it was Volpine. Or Volipa, I don't know. And I don't care. The stupid fox assistant told me about this criminal Ladybug. Actually had the guts to challenge that she was better. I'm growing seriously tired of hearing her praises. Everyone in the underworld knows that I'm the strongest and the stealthiest. And now this? I knew my job as a fake officer will benefit me, as it does in keeping check of whatever those lunatics do, trying to sound like they do quite a lot of good to their city. They don't even have a fucking idea that I am present between them. Everyday._

_If my hard work for years for gaining their trust is of any worth, I can use it well to back anyone down who tries to up me. I am the one who has the actual guts more than anyone among the criminals. But Ladybug is just becoming a pain in the neck, and I haven't even met her yet._

_____________________________

_She's powerful. I'll give her that. The news that is spreading among my people about her is like a virus. I know for sure that she is after the black ring too. A shame it is, really. Not that the ring is of any interest to me; I just like to hold power over it. The criminals want it in their hands, the police want it safe, and I want it both the ways, without any aim. If Ladybug is after it too, I'd like to play her on my finger tips. And then we'll see._

_____________________________

** _November, the 13th._ **

_She's... I have no words. I don't know what to say. She actually had the gut to tell me to screw off. If it was anyone else in my hideout, they never would've seen the light of day again. But Ladybug..._

_I'm going to work my job up to get her. I'll get her. She'll go to the prison and then she'll know who really has the power. Ladybug doesn't know who she's messing with. Now, this will be my mission. Find her boss, take them both to the prison, and just sit and relax._

_This, is going to be my mission from now on. I am thinking of stealing the Cataclysm from its place. I don't know why but I have a feeling that it will create havoc everywhere, and then I might be able to proceed with my plan to meet Ladybug. Disguises have been my strength for years. As a cop, I had many characters to play, and as a criminal, they are always changing. Because no one knows who I really am._

_______________________________

** _November, the 25th._ **

_I have stolen the ring, and everything has been going on according to plan. Ladybug has made a deal with me. And I, as Chat Noir, have promised to take her to the ring myself. I still laugh when I remember the faces of everyone at the office. It was so hard to keep a straight face, and if it wasn't for my good acting skills, I would've been found rolling on the floor. Thanks to my favorite writer, who taught me a lot about different situations in life. I still have her book here in front of me. I'm just going to read it now._

_______________________________

** _November, the 28th._ **

_Wonderfully mysterious. She's full of wonders and mysteries and surprises. What she did was heroic, and even I myself appreciate that she saved the life of a young girl. But she got hurt. She just brushed it off as nothing. I'm seeing the freaking drops of blood falling down her hand and she says, "I'm used to minor cuts and scrapes."_

_I don't know why my heart is clenching just thinking about where and how she is right now..._

______________________________

** _December, the 2nd._ **

_I don't know what to say anymore. Sabine Cheng... I can believe that, Sabine Cheng's daughter..._

_I was so angry at those murderers when she told me about them, if I'd found them I would've killed them myself. Now I wonder if they were my own men...No. They'd never do anything without my command, and Sabine had done nothing against me..._

_But poor Ladybug..._

_______________________________

** _December, the 5th._ **

_This is so wrong. This...shouldn't happen. I shouldn't be dreaming about Ladybug. This is wrong in so many ways. Why can't I think about anything else? I don't know what to do anymore..._

_First thing, I'm Shadow. And for catching her, I'm Officer Agreste. I think I was supposed to arrest her and take her down. But her story reminds me so much of my younger self. I wonder if it will be alright to help her as Shadow, and not as Chat Noir; who is a cop underneath a fake criminals face._

_Oh Dieu. Ever since I've heard her name, my journal is just full of her. I don't know why I keep writing her name in beautiful cursive. And I write it all the time when I'm free. And now my dreams? They're not... appropriate. They just make it harder for me to confront her. My heart beats so fast just thinking about her, and my eyes get hazy. Oh Dieu..._

_This is so, so wrong..._

_____________________________

** _December, the 7th._ **

_I wonder what she might be planning right now, now that she has a lead or map to Shadow's hideout, apparently my hideout that Plagg has found out about._

_She took me to one of her friends, Plagg. He seemed pretty professional in his work, though a total dope. He gave us the hideout of one of the criminals I know and thinks it's my hideout. I could've laughed at his face, but I have to admit, I was quite surprised by all the hard work he had done._

_And then he had to throw a joke, and I guess I got carried away. The next thing I know, Ladybug has wrapped herself around me and is smirking at me triumphantly. Of course, I went stiff as a board. I swear she's so damn hot, and when she whispered to me and said that nickname that always somehow effects my heartbeat, I realized our faces were so close, and if I just had enough guts to lean in and capture her..._

_Chicken. I'm a chicken._

______________________________

** _December, the 8th._ **

_It's been so long since I met her last time. I'm worried about her. Why isn't she contacting me? Is she aware of my strange behavior? Does she think I'm weird and has decided to ignore me?_

_That won't be good. I'm worried sick to meet her again and yet I'm dreading it too. What should I do? I know where she lives so..._

_I KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES. But why does it bother me?_

_...What is wrong with me?_

___________________________

** _December, the 10th._ **

_That's it. I'm going to meet her. I'm going to her house right now..._

____________________________

** _December, the 12th._ **

_I still can't believe what happened. I can't believe she almost died. I can't believe we actually had to escape from a place where everyone went crazy whenever they heard Shadow was coming. And because I was there as Chat Noir, they had absolutely no idea._

_She was in so much pain. It was so hard for me to actually aid her. I had a suspicion that Volpina was betraying me. And when she picked up the call in front of us there, I knew immediately that she was with Hawkmoth._

_  
And she is not going to live._

_I'm still shaking just thinking about Ladybug. I can't believe it. In all the deaths and murders and injuries I've seen in my life, Ladybug actually gave me a heart attack._

_Why?_

_Because she has it. She has my heart. She has slowly, painfully, unknowingly yet so wonderfully captured my heart, and I know I'm done for. I still clutch my head thinking how it happened. But I guess it did. I'm officially in love. And of course, she has absolutely no idea._

_She removed her mask, and I swear she is so beautiful. She confessed, just like she does in every one of my dreams. But she was probably sleep-talking. Nothing other than that was like my dream. I didn't reply. She didn't hug me. I didn't kiss her senseless._

_I wish I can, though. I wonder how it feels._

________________________________

** _December, the 24th._ **

_It feels wonderful._

_I simply can't forget the feeling of her kiss. And no words are required. She knows I love her, and I know she loves me too._

_Today, as we were sitting and playing her favorite video game and the next moment, exchanging loving kisses, I confessed. I told her my feelings genuinely, and her blush was the cutest thing ever._

_I've promised her to meet tomorrow. This is going to be the best Christmas I've had in years._

___________________________

** _[Blank Page]_ **

__________________________

** _[Blank Page]_ **

_____________________________

** _January, the 2nd._ **

_I've messed up. She hates me... She doesn't want to even see me anymore._

_I wonder If my plan will work and she'll finally see how many boundaries I can cross for her love. This job be darned. This complete plan be darned. Heck, this whole world can go to hell. I'll cross any limit for her._

_I found a man a few days back. He was drunk and dying. His appearance was very much similar to mine; he was just as hopeless as I. Told me he wanted to be of some use to anyone in his life, but he was dying. And then it clicked._

_I told him that he'll be dying for someone alright._

_I have made sure to remove all the evidence of my existence from everyone. And I burned all the stuff, and the dead body of that poor man in the apartment. I had no choice..._

_My network is spread everywhere, and It wasn't hard for some of my well-trusted men to change the reports of the body with mine. The police don't know that their biggest mistake was training a criminal about all of their systems._

_And now, the suicide letter is finished._

_I just hope that she accepts me now. And if she doesn't..._

_It doesn't take more than the lightning of a lighter to burn myself too._

_And I guess now, I finally have an idea about how to use the black ring. It will look absolutely beautiful in my lady's slender finger._

_I love you, my lady. My Ladybug. **My Marinette.**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Marinette sat on the couch, her hands still covering her mouth as Adrien explained everything, the ring dangling from his hand carelessly as if it wasn't something the whole world was after. His eyes were truly deep and full of love, and Marinette simply couldn't deny the fact that perhaps he _had_ changed.

Adrien looked back at her to meet her gaze, and they stared at each other, studying each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity of their own.

Adrien shook his head, stood up from his couch, and sat down in front of her on the ground like he did when he used to change her bandage. Marinette continued to look at him. He was still shirtless.

"My love, please forgive me for hiding everything. But now it's all in front of you. All my secrets are out and in front of you. Please..." He grabbed her hands in his desperately, caressing them with his thumbs as if trying to calm down both her and his nerves. "You're not mad are you? Please. Accept me. Why don't you answer?" He sat up on his knees and cupped her face with both his hands, "Say something. Say anything but please don't stay quiet. Plea-"

"Adrien." She said, slowly coming back to reality. She looked into his eyes again, her attention completely on him, "I'm not mad at you." She said slowly.

Silence.

Then slowly, a smile formed on Marinette's face, and then a smirk. She placed her hands on top of his. "I wasn't lying when I said you're super hot. Oh God-" She removed her hands to place them on her head at the realization, "I can't believe you're a cop, but also a- Gosh. I- of course I love you too! And I accept e-everything, you- hmmph!" Adrien didn't let her finish as he sealed her lips with a kiss, smiling all the while. He squeezed his arms tightly around her as relief washed over him. "Oh thank God. I love you!" He said within the kiss and Marinette chuckled, which came out more of a muffle. "I love you so much!"

She kissed him back, and Adrien realized he was the luckiest man in the world. He wasn't a damned black cat after all.

He pulled back, and trying not to cry, slid the giant black ring into her thin, long finger. She beamed up at him, and he matched her expression. Marinette admired the ring on her hand, "You know," She said mischievously, "Now I can destroy anything I want." She looked at him, and he smirked. He took her left hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was, and said "You can even take my heart if you want my lady."

She clicked her tongue, "Nah, I already have it. Just as you have mine."

He hugged her immediately, feeling light-headed and fluttery and gooey at her words and they both fell down one on top of the other on the carpeted floor. He pulled back again, a stupidly wide love-sick grin plastered on his face as he looked down at her.

"So what do you think we should do now?" He asked suggestively.

Marinette tsked slyly. "What do I say about questions, kitty?"

Before he could reply, she pulled him in. And he was happy enough to follow her lead.

Adrien knew that he'd never turn back to his past again. He knew that he'd start a new life with her. Because now, nothing was going to come between them. No secrets, no identities, no crimes, no cops. Missions and aims didn't matter anymore to any of them.

Because now, it was only the love that mattered.

The love that mattered to both, Him & Her.

_ **~FIN~** _


	18. Epilogue

** _November, the 2nd._ **

_"Why couldn't the string quartet find their composer?_

_"Why?"_

_"He was Haydn!"_

_*Laughter Track*_

_Oh, jolly, mother! How, **ever** do you come with such-"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Maman! No!"_

A strangled cry escaped her throat as she choked on her own sob, only then realizing how uncomfortable and sweaty she felt under the comforter. Her face was wet with cold sweat and tears, and she felt as if her whole body was paralyzed. She felt an unsettling pain in her chest, right below her heart.

Right where they had stabbed her mother.

"Marinette?" She heard him murmur as he fumbled for her hand and grasped it, squeezing it reassuringly. He sounded more awake than her, and she felt the surface beside her sink as she imagined him leaning over his elbow to look at her. "Love?"

She only whimpered in reply, not bothering to open her eyes as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Now alert, Adrien sat up and ran a hand in her hair, "Mari? Are you alright?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, choosing to lie back down and hug her to give her comfort.

"It's okay, bug. It was a dream." He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he pulled her back against his chest. "You're okay."

_I'm not_, her mind whispered, but she let it slide. She had to stay positive. Strong. Her mother was in a better place now. So instead, she nodded and whispered, "I will be."

They stayed like that for a while as Marinette waited for her heart to calm down and her shivering to stop. After a while, Adrien whispered, "It's morning already." A faint laughter track was heard outside their room and Marinette realized she had left the stupid television on on an old channel last night.

"I'll get up," She murmured as she tried to get up. Adrien's arms loosened around her as she sat up, her hair annoyingly falling in front of her face. Blood rushed to her head as she felt slightly dizzy and grabbed the nightstand to stop herself from hitting the floor.

"Don't worry," He said as he kissed her bed head, "Get fresh and ready for breakfast?" He said as he got up and headed out. She heard the tap turning on, followed by the clattering of dishes. She smiled despite herself.

By the time she exited the room, the blond had finished making breakfast and was finishing with cooking himself his meal. He skillfully flipped the pancake, his muscles taut in his tee shirt, and the sight was welcoming enough to leave warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach. On instinct, her stomach growled, and she smiled down at herself before walking up to the love of her life and leaning up to kiss him, distracting him from his chore. He smiled at her.

"Eat up, buginette. We have a long day ahead. I'm free from the book shop today and we are going for shopping AND you cannot convince me otherwise." He raised a finger as she was about to protest. She turned towards the table, but instead of sitting down, placed both her hands on it to lean and think for a while, a pensive look on her face. The commotion behind her stopped, and she felt a freshly washed yet warm hand on her shoulder as another slid around her waist. She straightened as she felt him whisper, "What's wrong, My Lady? Please tell me. Worrying isn't good for you."

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned her head against him and he rocked her slowly. After a little while, considering she shouldn't wait anymore or make the breakfast turn cold, she decided to tell him.

"I can't stop having nightmares about..."

"Maman Sabine?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, and Adrien gave her a kiss on the temple, his hand sliding to her stomach. He asked when she didn't say more, "...And?"

"And I... I don't know. I know it's not good to worry over it and I know that everything's in the past and I _know_ she's okay and that _we're_ okay but-" She huffed and stopped her sentence in the mid, her own words making her feel pathetic. But he understood nonetheless.

"Want to visit _her_ today instead?" He asked as he stroked her stomach tenderly with his thumb, making her feel butterflies erupt inside her body and she felt giddy and relieved in an instant. Her mood swings were becoming increasingly annoying; at least that's what she thought. She smiled up at him through teary eyes and nodded, and Adrien quickly shook his head, "No. No crying. Princess-"

She turned around and hugged him tightly, breathing into his shoulder shakily as she said, "Thank you..." and she felt him relax.

"Always here, bugaboo."

She pulled back and smiled at him enough to make him happy for the eternity with her radiance and positivity, and Adrien felt like thanking God for the millionth time that he had _her_. That he had _them_ in his life.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Love you more." She giggled, and Adrien huffed good-naturedly.

"You're supposed to say, 'love you most', My Lady."

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Do shut up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**'The rustling of leaves'**_.

Marinette walked along the path, her fingers brushing the tree branches, the tips of leaves, the petals of the flowers and the cold concrete as she looked up at the morning sky. Coming back to her city, her _home_, it felt like even the air held a familiarity. But that familiarity itself held a haunting trace of the past. Her turning point of life. Her first crime. Her first love. She felt a cold wind blow in her face as she shivered, and her other hand, that she had secured in his, squeezed again to tell her that he was still there. By her side.

_**'The whispers of the wind'**_.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked up again to see where the Sun was, but the weather was cloudy and the Sun had hidden in the blanket of clouds, just how she felt like hiding in a blanket of misery and self loathing.

_No, Marinette_, she chided herself, _you cannot hate yourself now_.

**_'The one raindrop in a million'_.**

They finally stopped, her eyes now landing on her mother's tombstone. She had thought that she'd start crying the moment her eyes would land on her mother's grave. She'd thought that she'd hit and curse herself like she did every time she visited her. But she didn't.

**_'Smile'_.**

She smiled.

She was trying to be strong now. For the ones who loved her and for the ones she loved. She felt her stomach tie in knots as she sat down in front of the grave without thinking, and felt Adrien support her as he helped her sit down.

"Hi, maman." Her voice shook a little.

She didn't get a reply, but she felt the muscles of her heart tighten, and an overwhelming feeling washed over her.

She _felt_ her mother smile.

Before she bursted into tears (but she wouldn't, she's _strong_ now, stronger than ever), she took out a rose and placed it in front of Sabine. Marinette started brushing her hand over the green grass as she smiled, "I miss you." She felt Adrien silently brushing his hand up and down her back. She laughed.

_ **'Laugh'.** _

"A-And look at this handsome guy," She faced Adrien, who was smiling sadly instead of mischievously, but she continued her own humor, "He's the one. We found 'em." She laughed lightly, and then fell into a peaceful silence again.

Adrien looked down at the grass where the bright red rose looked odd and out of place. He stood up and her eyes followed him, slightly surprised. He nodded towards the back, addressing both of them,

"I'm, uh, gonna bring more flowers for Maman." He said as he jogged towards the shop nearby. Marinette let him go, feeling better to have some time with her mother. The leaves rustled again, and she closed her eyes as she tried to listen, nothing but the soft sound of the wind and the very light thunder roaring somewhere far away.

_Sssssshhhhhh~_

She felt something press against her back and she straightened. Before she could open her mouth, she heard a gun clicking in place.

"Found you at last, Ladybug."

_ **'Let the world revolve itself around you'.** _

For a second, dread filled her. Her breath hitched as she realized she had more to protect than her own life. But then, she was Ladybug. Fire ignited inside her as she bravely stood up and turned around, and the gun rose up to her face.

Nino Lahiffe stood in front, his face neutral.

One hand was tucked in the pocket of his long coat as he fastened his grip on the weapon. He looked slightly older and tired and somewhat triumphant that he had finally finished the Cat and Mouse chase.

The bluenette smiled. "Well, look at you."

"You didn't think you could hide forever, did you Marinette?"

She was taken aback, and it was visible through her expression. Nino smiled this time, and answered her unasked question, "Your message to your father about leaving everything behind 'for a while' to find peace was a dead giveaway. I thought you were better than that." He frowned, "Alya missed you a lot. I couldn't even bring myself to tell her what her friend had been up to, and that's saying something as I don't hide shit from her." He took handcuffs out and extended them.

"You've been enough pain in the neck, Ladybug. Time to take you back where you belong." He stepped forward and Marinette looked around for Adrien, praying that he wouldn't come now or else his lie would be exposed and he'd get in danger. She stepped back as nothing could come to her mind, and she said, "Y-You can't."

Nino tilted his head slightly, not amused. "Why not?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Nino stopped advancing, and his eyes widened. "What?"

Marinette nodded. She stepped forward this time, "I have a life to raise yet. I have a family. You can't just arrest me, Nino. I know we haven't really met as Nino and _Marinette_, but," She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, the handcuffs falling down on the ground, "Alya is going to be an aunt." She smiled. "I don't know if I can tell her that, but she'd love to hear it."

Nino felt speechless. "B-But who's..."

"Adrien."

The name hung in the air for a while, with Nino Lahiffe looking at her like she had gone crazy, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng trying her best not to throw up because it was not the right time. Nino removed his hand from her abdomen and stepped back. Just as he did, he heard someone else's gun loading behind him as he heard a shout, "_Get away from my_ _fiancé!"_ and Marinette's face went pale.

Nino's eyes only widened slightly as he lowered his gun slowly, and turn around.

Adrien stopped midway, and his gun dropped the moment he saw his best friend, and long time partner.

It was as if everything had stilled. The rustling of leaves. The whispers of the wind. The Universe itself. Nino eyed the man and blinked a couple of times to make sure that he was really standing there as Adrien slowly and carefully stepped closer to them, one hand holding a large bouquet of red roses and the other holding a golden revolver.

Then, as Adrien and Marinette stared, shell shocked, Nino took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. He took a long drag from it and puffed out smoke, fiddling with the cigarette. Then he smirked.

"I fucking knew something was out. Faking your own death, Goddamnit." He exhaled heavily, releasing another puff of smoke. "You wrote in that letter that it was your 'first time' writing a suicide note. Then Ladybug escapes from prison. Later Marinette sends a letter about her trip. etc, etc..." Marinette's legs gave out as she fell down, her nerves system failing to cooperate with her.

"Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed as he ran up to her, brushing past Nino, and knelt down to hold her, the bouquet placed in front of the rightful grave. He cupped her face, "Are you alright? Do you need to see a doc-"

"Adrien, no." She blinked a couple of time to focus on his face, "Just feeling a little weak." Adrien didn't bother to acknowledge the officer standing there and witnessing the scene as he kissed her. Nino exhaled heavily once more, and then looked up at the sky, deep in thought. He threw the cigarette to the ground and placed his foot above it. Then he took his gun and threw it in a corner.

Adrien and Marinette stared up at him. He picked up the handcuffs from the ground, and flung them into the sky and far away. Letting one side of his coat fall off his shoulder, he sat down on the ground and rubbed his face, and then his hair.

"Nino?"

"Go." He said.

Silence.

"_Go_." He said again, "Before I lose my temper and fucking kill you for real. Go away and just- leave me alone." Adrien nodded solemnly.

"Can I hug you for the last time, though?" The blond asked.

"Dude. No."

"Okay. Still, deeply appreciated." Adrien picked Marinette up in his arms and took her out of the place into his car, as she kept staring back at the cop who had his head in his hands the whole time, and didn't once look back at them.

"I don't think it really did, but, I'll ask this anyway." Adrien said to Marinette later, "Did visiting maman make you feel better?"

Marinette smiled at him. "It did. It really did. But there's still one piece in all of this missing, and I don't know what." She said thoughtfully. And then it clicked her.

The rustling.

The whispers.

She gasped, "_THE LUCKY CHARM_."

The book was left in her old house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Marinette said to herself as she looked down at the scarlet red mask. She placed it on her face and turned around to look at Adrien who was giving her those heavy-lidded eyes again. "You look just as breath-taking as before, My Lady." He breathed as he kissed the back of her hand. She pulled her hand back and pushed him away by her finger on his nose.

"No drama, Mr. Noir. Just take me to the place. This ends today."

"And then no more stunts?"

Marinette nodded. "And then no more stunts." 

Adrien smirked at her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her close as he nuzzled her, earning a strangled moan from her. "You hear me, kid." Adrien said in a playfully scolding manner to her yet flat belly, "You don't become like your Maman when you grow up." Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him, "_Or _like your papa."

"What do you mean?" He whispered as he kissed her jaw, "I only own an innocent little book store." Ladybug shivered as he continued to kiss her neck, "Sure you do." She murmured. She cupped his face to make him face her, and he looked at her with a pout as she smirked, "And you're going to add a new book to your collection." She said and she connected her lips to his.

And their mission was long forgotten _again _as they continued to kiss each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blue covered book was always placed delicately on the shelf; the Chief had taken it as a reward for himself. The book wasn't much worth, but it wasn't useless either. He sat down in his chair at home, reading it, or at least trying to. He couldn't quite get the words, and they didn't make sense. Monsieur Damocles huffed, closing the book and throwing it on the table.

Ladybug stood in front of him.

Her arms crossed, her hip cocked, and an evil smirk on her face. It felt great to see the color of a person's face drain like it did every time she appeared. It only caused her confidence to elate. She felt refreshed as she spoke in her deep and powerful voice.

"I believe you have something of mine?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapped up! Thanks for sticking around! You all are wonderful!  
Still, you can comment and make my day TEN TIMES better by telling me how you liked the book.
> 
> Enjoy your life, sunshines!


End file.
